D Grayman: The Black Parade
by catchan2006
Summary: Fifteen year old Cate turns up at the Order and so begins her life as an Exorcist! AUTHOR'S NOTE: Any flamers must flame me, not the writers who were kind enough to lend me their OCs.
1. Rainy days

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic! Let's start!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

Angus couldn't have been prouder; he was off suspicion from the Police, he was sitting in his favourite pub with his favourite pint of bitter and he had just stolen a pair of expensive-looking sandals. Yep, he was prouder than the proudest cat in London. After swallowing the last of his beer, he bellowed "Fanny! More beer!"

A tall, busty red haired woman yelled back "My name is Francesca!"

The group with the drunkard snorted and started either laughing or wolf-calling.

"WHAT EVER!" Angus snorted back. "She likes me." He thought with a perverted smile across his fat face. His new glass slammed in front of him and Francesca sneered at him. He would have smacked her bum when the pub door swrung open. Everyone turned to look at who had come in and were surprised at the sight; a tall girl with short fair hair and glasses dressed in a black dress that split at her knees. She was soaking wet, had a single bag on her back and her feet were bare and muddy.

Francesca shrieked "My God! Are you alright??"

Angus spat out his drink in shock; it was the girl he had taken the sandals from! Did she follow him?? Why wasn't see wearing any shoes??

Francesca placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. To everyone's surprise, the girl just smiled and replied "S-sorry. I-I'm l-looking f-for a p-p-place to stay for the night. Also, I'm looking for the man who stole my s-shoes."

"Your shoes?"

The girl nodded. Francesca asked "Did you see who did it?"

The girl placed a finger on her chin. "Ano...kinda. It was all a blur..."

She then gripped her hand and explained "He wore baggy clothes and he had the same hat as my granddad. I think I saw reddish-brown hair too and his face was...chubby."

Francesca yelled "ANGUS!"

The thief was trying to flee when he was called. Naturally, he shuddered and slowly looked at the angry bar maid. Francesca ordered "May I see those shoes you "brought" today?"

Angus, like a school boy being told off, without protest brought out a pair of posh-looking sandals with a black and green strap. Francesca snatched them off him and asked "Are these them?"

"Ah!" the girl clapped "Thank you so much! They were a present from my teacher! I was so worried that I'd lost them!"

She took them off the barmaid and quickly put them back on, gaining some height. Angus was then given an ear full by Francesca and the girl said "I-it's okay! I would have always got them back anyway!"

Francesca and Angus stared at her in confusion and Francesca said "You can't wander around like that; at least stay for the night and we'll warm you up."

The girl's face turned red and stammered "I-it's o-okay! I-I can f-find s-somewhere else!"

"Nonsense." Francesca smiled. "I don't want to see you cold like that."

The girl looked at her and tried to protest further but Francesca took her bag off her and put it behind the bar. "You're staying." her voice sounded serious. The girl jumped and stared at her feet some more. "I'm Francesca, what's your name?"

"Cate." Short, simple, sweet.

The older woman and the younger girl started to talk about something but Angus just stared at the girl's shoes; he swear he saw a green diamond shaped thing on her feet. Nah, he must have been imagining it...

X X X X

Near midnight, when there were only Cate, Francesca and Angus were in the bar, Howard came.

Howard Jameson had lost his wife six months previously in a carriage accident and he now lived by himself since his daughter had just gone back to America to visit her in-laws and his son was traveling around the world, but his daughter was the one live with him.

Cate watched the old man. He was slightly...odd...if that were the word. He was balding and wore a old, smelly suit, sitting in the corner by himself. Cate came over with his usual order of orange juice and said "Here you are, sir."

The old man remained silent. He then looked at her and Cate's eyes widened as if in a trance; Howard's eyes looked empty and soul-less. Cate left his company after this, eyes still wide as if she had seen a body.

Angus then laughed at the old man and asked "How's Gretel? Oh wait, she's dead!"

Francesca shouted at Angus "Get out of here now! I won't let you insult a member of the Law!"

"He quit after his wife's death!" Angus strolled over to the old man and said "Wasn't it during my trial for theft? Eh?"

Cate's eyes filled with fear. "Please no..."

Angus smacked the old man's back and said "No hard feelings, eh?"

"I want to kill you."

"Eh?"

Cate's eyes widened even further. Howard stood up and, like a sudden breeze, he twisted out of his clothes and a hideous being floated in his place. Angus stared at it in horror and Francesca screamed.

"What the hell..."

"RUN!"

Cate hopped over the bar and grabbed the back of Angus' collar just as the monster aimed at the man. Luckily, Angus was pulled out of the way in the nick of time and Francesca ran out of the main door. Cate, dragging a rather wet man, followed her just as the bar just happened to be set on fire.

"Nice touch." Cate thought as Angus yelled "What the hell was that?? You know what that is, don't you??"

Cate just stared at the burning bar. Francesca demanded "What is that thing?"

"An Akuma." Cate said. "A-Akuma?" Francesca looked like she didn't believe her.

"Those are just tales to scare kids, right?" Angus asked, still scared.

"This Akuma is a weapon." Cate explained, holding her arms out. "They are made from machine, a soul and tragdey. If you're hit by that bullet, then you're dead. The pain and frustration of an Akuma causes them to take this form and powers them."

Francesca yelled "It's a monster!"

People began to come out of the surrounding houses, each in shock and frightened as they saw the bar burning. The smoke reached the sky. Cate replied "If it's a monster, how can it have a soul? How can it feel pain but is useless to stop it?"

Francesca's eyes widened at the notion and Angus said "Why'd it attack us?"

Cate replied "An Akuma is the summoned soul and takes the skin of its summoner. It has no choice but to kill, to evolve."

Everyone started screaming as Howard's Akuma came out. "Angus, your actions have caused this man so much pain that he created an Akuma." Cate sounded much older.

She started taking some steps towards the Akuma. "Howard died the day he met the "Maker", the day he brought back his wife's soul!"

Angus' eyes widened. Francesca and everyone looked at him with daggers in their eyes. "So afraid to go to jail that you decided to force the investigating officer away by killing his wife..." Cate sounded angry "Your selfish need to protect yourself caused two lives to end! How does that feel??"

Angus' eyes widened as the guns of the Akuma aimed themselves at the crowd. Everyone screamed and started to flee. Cate threw off her sandals and she said "My mission is to destroy the Akuma, to save them! That is the job of an Exorcist!"

A green flash appeared and Cate's legs changed into what looked like black boots with a green light at her knees and fire at her heels. She hovered above the ground for a few seconds before she suddenly ran towards the Akuma, jumped and dived legs first into the Akuma.

Everything that followed was in slow motion.

Cate landed on her feet and looked up at where the Akuma had been and seemed to be crying as it exploded. The people stared in shock as she came back, her feet normal, and the first thing she said was "I'm so sorry." to Francesca.

"I'll go."

Francesca asked "Where...did she go?"

"To Heaven, I believe." Cate smiled weakly. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Um...if you want to rebuild your bar then..." Cate said, handing out a small card. No one was sure where it came from.

Francesca stared at the card. Cate put her sandals back on and explained "It's my master's address; just tell him that it was my fault and I hope he'll understand."

Cate then walked away from the crowd but stopped at Angus. She turned slightly so that one eye could meet him and her voice became mature once again as she said "If you don't go to the Police, you will be dead."

Everyone shuddered as the girl walked away.

X X X X

Although all her stuff burnt in the fire, this didn't depress Cate at all; all she needed was the clothes on her back and her sandals and everything was fine...

Of course, money was another issue...

X X X X

_**catchan: Chapter 1 is done! Watch out for the next chapter and that's when people will start to make appearances! Sorry for the sheer crappiness!**_


	2. Cate arrives at the Order

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone else who appears in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

Cate nearly collapsed and died because of that cliff; her Innocence gave out half way up so she had to claw up with her short nailed-fingers. She dragged herself towards the large tower in the distance, cussing like a sailor as she did.

X X X X

The entire Science Department stared at the main security screen and watched as the strange girl walked towards the tower. "Who'd ya think she is?" asked one of the members.

Komui Li just shrugged and replied "But you know the rules; no outsiders. Why didn't anyone make her fall?"

"She did! But she seemed to use something similar to the Dark Boots to climb up until then!" exclaimed one of the members. Everyone looked at him with open jaws before jumping when they heard a rather loud voice "Excuse me! I was sent here by General Yeeger!"

The Science Department looked at each other and back at Komui, who said "Just put her through the Gate Keeper's test."

X X X X

After being told about the Gate Keeper's test, Cate faced the giant face near her. The first thing she did was wave at it innocently...then its face leaned in, eyes bulging, causing the young "Exorcist" to tense up and her eyes filled up with tears.

Lights ran over her and eyes ran around her body at such speeds. It stopped suddenly and screamed "SHE'S OUT!"

"Eh?" Cate's eyes widened with confusion as the door started crying. "AKUMA!!"

"A-A-A..." Cate stammered. She looked at her feet; her feet was stained with some Akuma blood! She tried to explain but her throat had practically closed up in fear and confusion.

"AKUMA!"

Cate looked up to see a figure standing on top of the Gate Keeper. They were too far enough to determine whether they were male or female and whatever it was in their was blurred. Cate instantly blamed her eye sight and watched as the figure jumped off and towards her. She tried one more time to explain the situation to no avail; "DAMMIT!" she cursed.

She activated her Innoence and used her legs to block whatever it was that came at her. There was pain across her right leg and Cate had to lean on the Gate Keeper, now shrieking in horror, to stand up properly. She noticed what looked like a large vein on her leg and felt ill.

Looking up at her attacker, she saw a girl, older than her by the look of it, with long layered black hair and green. She had Asian features and she wore a similar coat to Master Yeeger but it was knee length and buttoned only at the top so it revealed her mid-drift, black shorts, black thigh high socks and black boots. Her weapon was a metal stick with a long chain attached to one end and a spiked ball at the end of the chain.

She then asked "Who sent you, Akuma?"

Cate stared before regaining herself and saying "A-ano...Master Yeeger sent me!"

"Yeeger?" the girl looked a bit lost. She then shouted "Gate Keeper! This better not be another joke!"

"N-NO JOKE!" the Gate Keeper replied "S-SHE HAS THE BLOOD OF AN AKUMA ON HER!!"

"I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A BATH IN A FEW HOURS!" Cate shouted back, trying to look as intimidating as she could (failing in the process) "BUT I SWEAR I'M NOT AN AKUMA!"

The girl said "Only one way to find out..."

She rose her weapon and added "Let's cut her open!"

"Eh?" Cate blinked, taking it in, "EH??"

The girl charged towards her, a serious look on her face. Cate pleaded "W-wait a sec!"

The spiked ball was at this point in the air when Cate said in her loudest voice yet "I HAVE A LETTER FROM MASTER YEEGER!"

"Huh?"

The ball fell short of Cate's feet. "A letter...from General Yeeger?" she asked.

Cate sniffed and pulled out a letter (once again, no one knew where from). She held it out as far as she could and the girl took it off her and read it aloud, a Golem hovering near-by: "I have sent you my student, Cate, to become a full Exorcist. Please treat her well."

A voice came from the Golem "How come he didn't send it to us in the first place?"

"P.S. I didn't send it directly to Komui Li because of what I have heard about Allen Walker's coming. Cate is terribly shy at first and I didn't want to same thing to happen to her so I sent the letter as a means of first communication for her. We are both deeply sorry if she failed to show this letter first."

The girl couldn't help but giggle a bit while Cate's face turned red and cursed her memory. The Golem then said "Okay, Lin, show her around for us, okay?"

Lin nodded. "Sure."

The door behind Cate opened suddenly, causing her to fall back but her hand was grabbed by Lin just in time. She replied "Sorry about that; can't be too sure, you know?"

Cate nodded.

"My name's Lin Bahn, so you're Cate." Lin said. "Come on! I want to get this tour done before dinner!"

She smiled and walked on ahead. Cate limped behind her, dragging her right leg behind her.

X X X X

"Here's the dining hall."

Cate struggled behind Lin and barely looked around the dining hall. She just held back the pain and tried to remember everything. Lin stopped in the middle of the road, lost in the faint smell of a previous meal, causing Cate to bump into her. Then the two made their way onwards.

"The training halls; there are three different levels."

Lin didn't even look at this point. After noticing Cate was struggling, Lin grabbed her arm and pulled her after her.

"The lounge."

Lin motioned to some chairs but neither of them sat down. Instead they wandered on towards a giant room filled with doors and lined with banisters and every corner usually led to more rooms. One particular corridor looked rather nasty, which Cate refused to go anywhere NEAR as a result. "We also have...an infirmary, a library and individual rooms." Lin let go of Cate and walked a little ahead, her weapon swinging closely behind. "Some of us call headquarters "Home" as a result."

Cate smiled nervously; a "Home"...

"Of course, some don't return on purpose." Lin looked back as Cate looked at her feet. "Let's go and get your leg sorted out; to Komui!"

X X X X

"Welcome! How are you? My name is Komui Li, Head Officer of the Science Department!" a taller man with black hair, glasses and dressed in a white coat and matching beret struck a silly pose. "Ano...why are you hiding behind Lin?"

Cate, the moment she saw Komui look at her, hid behind her guide, who couldn't help but laugh at Cate's panic-stricken face.

The three then made their way down the stairs, which was led beside numerous strange machines, which Cate stared at as she walked. The moment they were in what looked like a hospital ward, Lin said "Well, see ya around Cate!"

"L-Lin!" Cate watched as her guide skipped happily down the corridor while Komui pulled up a stool next to the surgical table.

"Cate, please sit down on the table." Komui motioned to the table next to him. Nervously, Cate took a step forward, a step backwards before swallowing and limping towards the table, where she sat with on leg rather bent. Komui sipped some of his odd coffee cup and asked "Did General Yeeger ever tell you that you were a Parasite type?"

"Y-yes."

Komui brought out a rather odd and large looking drill and said "Well, time to repair!"

He looked manic...

"Eh??"

X X X X

Cate squatted while Komui stood at a panel. They stood on top of a large platform which was moving down the center of the tower. Komui said "Don't try to move until tomorrow; I'll have you taken to your room, okay?"

"I hate you..." Well, she didn't actually say it but her eyes oozed it.

Komui smiled at her, unaware of her hatred. They stopped at one point, causing the girl to fall onto her butt. There was silence for a few seconds before Komui said "Now, prove yourself to the generals."

"What?" Cate struggled to her feet when she felt someone grab her from behind. She didn't react until she saw her feet being lifted off the ground. "W-WHAT? KOMUI!"

She looked around as much as she could to see some strange ghostly figure which gave her the feeling of a woman. Its ghostly talons dug into her legs. Cate shuddered in pain and shock, unable to say anything as her legs were swallowed by this ghost.

"What do you like her, Hebraska?" Komui smiled.

"KOMUI!"

Hebraska's talons seemed to be moving around inside of the girl. "It is...dangerous for the Exorcist and Innocence...to be out of...sync when...the Innocation happens..." it seemed to saying.

It held Cate in its talons and kissed the Exorcist's legs.

"10...19...25...31...41...57...63...72...80..."

Hebraska forced her head back and began to lower Cate to the platform. "Your...maxium synchronization rate...at the moment is...80..."

"Oh..."

"Cate...you will suffer great hardship in the future...be strong..." Hebraska said.

"Strong me?" Cate thought, struggling not to laugh.

"Amazing Hebraska!" Komui clapped, "Another prediction!"

That was a prediction? Nah, couldn't have been...

Cate's good leg swung through the air and was blocked by Komui's clip board, leaving a massive dent. "My my! What a kick!"

"Can't you let me kick you at least ONCE??"

"No no silly! You just took a shot!"

Cate shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS AND I WOULD HAVE BEEN LESS NERVOUS??"

Komui just shrugged before taking Cate's hand; "Welcome to the Black Order."

X X X X

Cate lay on the bed of her new room. An arm was drapped over her face and she seemed to exhausted. Then a smile appeared.

"Master Yeeger...I did it..."

Cate removed her arm to her side and laughed; "I'm gonna do my part, just like you wanted."

She laughed again. "How silly of me! I'm talking to myself! How odd!"

Naturally, the girl fell asleep instantly after this.

X X X X

_**catchan: And so ends this chapter...AT LONG LAST! THIS CHAPTER STUMPED ME! Our first appearance is...PillowTumor's Lin Bahn! I hope to say who's characters have appeared after each chapter as they appear. Expect more crappiness from me in the future...**_


	3. New Uniform and a Mission! Or is it

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone else who appears in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

People who came in and out of the dining hall stared at Cate as she gave herself a pep talk. It was odd; she was still in the clothes she came with and was whispering to HERSELF nervously. She then took a deep breath and walked into the dining hall, still looking very nervous.

She looked around and noticed a Finder walking away from a window with a tray in his hand.

"Should I..?"

Cate swallowed and walked over towards it. Peering through, she got the shock of her life when she saw a very feminine looking man suddenly turn to her and he said "Ooooh! A new face!"

He took several steps towards her, leaning out of her box. Cate leaned backwards, losing her balance but quickly regained it. "What's your name sweetie?"

"C-C-Cate."

"Cate? Nice to meet you sweetie, my name's Jeryy, I'm the chef here." Jeryy SO gave off weird motherly waves "Anything you want, sweetie, I'll will cook for you, okay?"

"A-anything?" Cate seemed to be turning red.

Jeryy nodded. He waited patiently for Cate to order. After a minute, she said "B-boiled egg please...with lots of toast."

Jeryy looked a bit disappointed "That all sweetie?"

Cate nodded; her voice was gone AGAIN. For a Parasite type, she sure ate little...which seriously sucked...but she did eat a lot of it.

After getting her food and eating it, Cate returned her tray to the other trays and was about to leave when-

"Hey! Cate, right?"

Cate turned to see a girl with dark green pigtails and dressed in the girls uniform. She wore thigh length boots and she had an Asian look to her. She smiled. "My name's Linalee, my brother told me to find you and give you a uniform fitting."

"Brother?"

"Yes, Komui is my elder brother."

Cate stared; Komui had a sister?

X X X X

Cate liked her new uniform (especially the shorts, which she hadn't worn since the time one of her friends back at Yeeger's had decided to sneak into an all males' event and dragged Cate and some other girls with her. The exact reason of this adventure is still unknown.) and was then taken to Komui's office.

Komui was laying under a large pile of papers and looked EXTREMELY tired, which was very different from the previous night where he was so full of energy. "Hello Linalee..."

"Brother, I've brought Cate like you said." Linalee prodded her brother's arm. She then took a black folder from his desk and past it to the new Exorcist. Komui pulled himself up from under his papers and said "Well, only been here a few hours and you have your first mission."

Cate nodded. She opened her folder and saw a map of a French town. Komui went serious as he spoke "In a certain city of France, a large number of people going missing. Naturally, we sent Finders to investigate but we've had no contact. So we sent an Exorcist to find them. It's been an entire week."

"And you want me to find out what's happening to these people?" Cate asked.

"No."

"Eh?" _Then why call for me??_

Komui said "I want you to find our Exorcist and put them back on the job!"

Cate blinked. "So I'm...a notice?"

Komui nodded. "Right on target!"

"And you can't get a Finder...because?"

"I want to break you in." Komui smiled.

"Okay!" Cate saluted like a child playing soldier, "I'll go!" _This will suck SO badly..._

X X X X

"Miss Cate!" Cate turned to look at the Finder tailing behind her, holding a coat in his hands. "Please put this on! It must be cold!"

"I'm fine, Mr Toma." the girl smiled.

Toma looked at her in disbelief. "B-but you must be cold! You're standing out in the rain!" he said. True to his word, the two were standing in the pouring rain with people staring at them as if they were mad. Cate just laughed and turned around, continuing down the road.

Toma sighed and ran after her. This was going to be a long mission...

X X X X

_**catchan: Sorry for the shortness and sheer crappiness! I've had lots of work so sorry about not updating sooner! -sweat drop-**_


	4. Wet, tired and late!

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't won D. Gray-man or any of the characters who appear in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 4

Still raining? Even after crossing the channel? Cate's patience was nearing its peak...

Toma stood at the corner, awaiting the carriage that would take them to the last known location of the Exorcist. "Um...it should be here soon, Miss Cate." Toma said.

"NEVER MIND." Cate unfolded her arms and said "Let's walk; we can't be late."

She started walking down the road. She was nervous; her first mission and she was already LATE! Her fingers tightened on the handle of her new suitcase and it hit her side with each step. Toma trailed behind her like a puppy.

The streets were practically deserted and the houses seemed to be brimming with people, at least that's what the lights seemed to say. Toma took the lead once Cate admitted that she had NO idea where she was going.

The two walked down the raining street towards a bridge. Sitting in the middle of the bridge was a carriage, with a man in a cloak staring at the wheel and a woman leaning out to check on him.

"Toma, ask them if they're alright for me. Please." Cate asked her companion. Toma nodded and walked up to the carriage.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked as Cate hid behind him. She noted that the man near the tire had curly red hair and was wearing a soaking wet black suit and the woman had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She also wore a green dress and two identicle children sat behind her, one boy and one girl. The man replied "No, our tire broke down and we must get to the concert hall to meet my brother-in-law!"

The woman said "What shall we do?"

Toma suggested "I could hurry to a local taxi service. Would it be alright if I left you in the care of Miss Cate here?"

He looked at the Exorcist, who went rather red at the sound of her name. She then squeaked nervously before nodding. Toma said "I'll be back as soon as I can then!"

He ran down the street and away from the view of the other passengers. The man went back into the carriage, allowing Cate in next to him.

X X X X

"Damn this rain." the Exorcist sneezed. "I can't believe those Finders! Getting lost on the way here!"

He cursed and ran down the street. The pitter patter of his feet hitting the wet floor could be heard for miles around. It was too quiet for his taste. Far too quiet. That's when he stopped. How stupid; "How long have you been following me?" he asked.

The Akuma behind him growled before transforming into its true form. The Exorcist frowned. With a simple snap of his hand, the Akuma fell from the sky, withing in pain and bathing in black flames. The flames were soon put out by the rain and the young man was about to walk away when he heard laughter; "Stupid Exorcist!"

Turning around, he noticed several Akuma flying towards a near-by bridge. To make things worse, there was a carriage. "Oh."

The Exorcist shook his head and ran towards the Akuma as quickly as he could.

X X X X

You know the phrase, you can cut the tension with a knife? Well, this tension could be cut with a simple breath. Cate stared at her knees nervously and remained silent. The woman asked "Your name is Cate?"

The girl nodded.

"What a strange uniform..."

Cate looked at the children, who were whispering amongst themselves. She then whispered "I-I'm an Exorcist..."

"Exorcist?" the man asked, "Oh! I've heard of them! What exactly do you do?"

"Fight Akuma."

The children smiled at her and asked "What's an Akuma?" at the exact same second.

Cate opened her mouth to explain but quickly shut it. How to explain this to little kids? She shook her head; "I'll tell ya later."

The woman laughed and said "My, my! How shy you are!"

Cate laughed back, but nervously, and asked "Um...what are you guys doing here in the city anyway?"

The woman said "We're here to meet up with my husband tonight. It'll be the first preformance that the twins will see by their father."

"What does he do?"

The man said "He's a _magician_."

The way he said it made it look like a useless profession. The woman said "Gerald used to act with his twin brother George. In fact, it was through magic that I met them."

The man said "My sister, Ursula, was at one of their shows and was charmed by that Gerald guy. After three months, you were married and having the twins."

"Martin!" Ursula shot him a dark look. "I love Gerald with all my heart and attended all his shows until..."

There was silence. Martin explained "Three years ago, one of the acts went awry and the place got sent on fire and... George died. Gerald was badly scarred. But he acts on for his brother's sake."

"Daddy changed after that..." the boy said. He looked at his feet. "Daddy became more distant and he sent us away..." the girl said, looking out the window.

"Franklin! Sarah!" Ursula reprimanded her children.

Cate blinked a few times. "I...see..." _This must be their first time back home in...AGES._

"But let's not talk about this!" Ursula clapped, "Miss Cate, you and your companion should come watch Gerald's show! As thanks! Gerald is much loved."

"Oh..." Cate blinked, "S-sure..."

There came an explosion. The water flew up outside and what looked like an Akuma appeared. Sarah screamed, clinging onto her brother who clinged onto their mother. Martin leaned back and Ursula asked "W-what on Earth..."

_Innocence Activate!_

Cate's legs changed and she kicked the door out. "I'll pay for that!" she said and jumped out into battle. "Get outta here!"

The Akuma was about to fire again when Cate pushed her leg through its head. As it exploded, everything seemed to okay when another three turned up. Cate landed on the edge of the bridge and hopped towards the other Akuma-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cate turned to see the family from the carriage with their exit blocked by an Akuma either side. They aimed their guns towards them. The Exorcist gasped and was about to jump to their aid when the three Akuma burst into black flames. Everyone stared in absolute horror as they fell to the floor.

"Hey, you guys alright?"

Cate turned to see a young man in a short black jacket that barely reached his hips, which was open to reveal a white t-shirt with a white diamond. He also wore jeans with two belts around both legs and his shoes were black. His black hair was wet and his eyes were...

Cate blushed. The young man rubbed his gloved hands together and said something under his breath. "Another Exorcist, huh? What you here for? On your way Home?" he asked.

Cate stopped the Invocation after she noticed the Order symbol on his jacket and said "N-no, I'm here to find the Exoricst sent here to find the lost Finders."

The young man walked towards her and said "That would be me."

"Really?" _That was fast! And easy!_

The man said "My name's Mirouko Jin, what's yours?"

Cate jumped; "My name's Cate!"

"Cate...eh?" he seemed distracted. The family came over to them and Ursula asked "Cate! Are you alright?"

"Er...yeah. I'm fine! What about you guys?" Cate asked. That's when a palm pressed against her face and Jin said "Hello, I'm Jin, what's your name?"

_Eh?_

"Um...Ursula Reading-Adam..." the young looked stunned and lost in his eyes. Jin bowed his head; "It was a pleasure rescuing you, Ms Reading-Adam."

Cate looked at him in disbelief; what the heck was happening? _What do you think you're doin'?_

"She married." Martin said. Jin backed off and protested "Can't a guy talk to someone without being thought of as a flirt?"

Jin removed his palm, causing the girl to fall flat on her face. "OH! Sorry!" Jin looked down at Cate and back off even more when she sat up with teary eyes. She then took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"MISS CATE!" Toma was back.

_I HATE THIS JOB!! I WANNA GO HOME!! _Cate wailed in her mind while trying to fight back tears.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends chapter 4; it is so crap! Today I introduce... pegasusjin's Jin Mirouko! I think I've portrayed him wrong...**_


	5. Investigation and an ally

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or the rest of the characters in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 5

The taxi stopped outside a large concert hall where people began to come out of it. The six then hurried inside where Martin groaned; "We missed it."

He looked at Cate as if she had done this and groaned again. The family then walked off somewhere, leaving the two Exorcists and Finder by themselves. "Well, he was pleasant." Jin noted.

Cate looked down at him; he was short! Well, anyone shorter than her was short in her books. Jin looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. Cate jumped and said "Where have you been since you were sent here?"

Jin replied "I've only just arrived! The Finder escorts got lost!"

"So...you weren't hurt or anything?" Cate asked. Jin explained "No, the Finders pushed me onto some boat headed to Germany. When they finally noticed that this wasn't France, we were headed to Berlin!"

Cate sighed; "My mission's done." she smiled sadly "Good luck and please contact the Order, 'kay? Come Toma."

Cate walked towards the door when Toma said "Miss Cate! At least wait until morning to head Home; it's pouring down."

Cate replied "Rain doesn't kill. Unless you fall into a puddle. Then you can drown."

The two males stared at her for a few seconds before Jin said "Just stay until morning."

Cate looked at Toma, who looked soaking and tired, and replied "Um...sure...okay then..."

_This ain't for me though; Toma needs a rest._

Jin smiled; "Good girl."

"I ain't no dog." Cate didn't say this but her eyes flashed.

X X X X

The room was huge! And it was all for her! Cate smiled and landed face first on one of the beds. Jin was in the room next door and Toma had gone out for a walk, much to her dislike. Sitting up, she reached for her suitcase and opened it, taking out her dress to change.

Once changed, the Exorcist wandered around her room once. Someone knocked on the door, causing Cate to nearly lose her balance, and she quickly walked over to the door. "Jin! How are you?" she smiled more happily this time.

Jin said "I'm going out to start my mission, you okay here?"

Cate nodded. "I'll call if I need anything, okay?" Jin asked. Again, Cate nodded. Once the door was closed and Jin had left the building, some dawned on the girl.

_BUT I DON'T HAVE A GOLEM!!!_

X X X X

"You don't have to come with me, you know?" Jin said as Cate, in her wet Exorcist uniform, walked beside him. "I don't have a Golem so how do I know if you're dead or not?" she asked.

"I don't die easy." Jin's face looked serious.

"But still!"

"If you shut up, you can come with me."

Cate nodded. _That'll be kinda hard but I can try!_

The two walked on down the wet street, which was now more filled with people. Cate struggled with her silence before finally cracking and asking "Ano...how long have people been disappearing and how?"

Jin asked "I thought I told you to be quiet?"

"But I want to know!"

Jin sighed and explained "About three years ago, after some fire at a building. At least, that's what my source said."

"Is your source Komui?"

"Him and Finders." Jin explained. _The fire sounds familiar..._

Cate then asked "How do you know that the fire and the disappearances are connected?"

Jin stopped at the turning of the road, arm out to make sure that Cate didn't get knocked down by the passing carriage. "The total number of deaths in that fire were over one hundred. Any one of them could have become an Akuma." Jin said.

"Oh..." Cate's eyes flashed. "OH!"

"What?" The carriage past them. Cate then asked "Do you know where this fire was?"

Jin shook his head. "Oh damn it." _So close!_

There suddenly came a scream and everything seemed to stopped as a massive cloaked-thing jumped out of the crowd. Everyone looked up to see a massive human-like thing standing on top of a lamp post. Behind this thing appeared several level one Akuma, aiming their guns at the crowd. _INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!_

Cate jumped into the fray yelling "RUN AWAY!"

Jin removed a hand from his pocket and charged in after her. He then punched the air, causing fire to fly out of no where and attach itself to some Akuma. He then kicked another as Cate kicked the air around two Akuma.

"_Vaganova!_"

The flames on Cate's heels engulfed her feet and what looked like blade appeared at her ankles. She dove at them, causing them to be slice into two. Jin kicked the last one and made it burst into flames. Cate floated to a hover about a foot off the ground next to Jin, where they turned their sights on the level two Akuma.

"You're that stupid Exorcist from earlier!" the Akuma pointed at Jin, who yelled back "I'M NOT STUPID!"

_Please calm down. Wait, I'm such a hypocrite._

Cate then said "Can we beat him now?"

Jin replied "With pleasure!"

The Akuma jumped towards them when suddenly a rose appeared out of nowhere and its thorns increased in size, causing the Akuma to shriek in pain. It landed not far away and ran off after it saw a figure behind them. "I WILL BE BACK!"

"Wait a second!" Cate tried to run after the Akuma when Jin said "You wait!"

The new Exorcist stopped and turned around to see a young girl with very long black hair and very dark eyes. She wore a long cloak lined with white fur and clipped together by a silver broach, which blew in the wind to reveal a similar uniform to Linalee's but her sleeves were short and she wore gloves. "How long have you been there, Haru?" Jin asked.

"Haru?" Cate asked, "Wait-you know her??"

Jin replied "Well, she IS wearing the Order uniform."

Haru said "Hello Jin, who's the new girl?"

"M-My name's Cate." she bowed her head, feeling silly afterwards.

Haru smiled; "It's nice to meet you Cate. I am Haru."It became clear that she had a Russian accent. Jin asked "Why can't you answer my question?"

"Because you can kinda guess the answer." Haru replied, "I've been here for a few minutes and I can tell you that that Akuma is dangerous."

There was silence for a few seconds before the crowd regathered and started whispering amongst themselves. The Russian walked past them and picked up her fallen rose. Then she said "Just a few hours ago, I was headed back from a mission when I saw this Akuma kill an entire train full of people, headed in from Prague. I tried to stop it but..."

Haru looked at the floor, hurt. "When I saw you guys, I thought you wouldn't be strong enough yet."

"It still got away." Jin said, "Well, at least we have another ally on our side."

"I'm sorry." Haru said.

"It's okay, really!" Cate replied, trying to be as encouraging as she could. Haru looked up at the two and said "I know where we can find this guy; his face is plastered all over the city!"

"He's a magician, isn't he?" Cate asked, her face serious.

"Er-yeah! How'd you know?"

"Because Gerald lost his brother George in a fire three years ago." Cate's voice matured "And I think I know why he sent his family away now."

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends chapter 5 and here we introduce... Haru Itonami's Haru! I think I failed at portraying her too...sorry everyone! I SUCK!**_


	6. Tears for a Fallen Man

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 6

"Gerald?" Jin asked, looking directly at the younger girl as she picked up her sandals. "Who's Gerald?" whispered Haru.

"No idea."

Cate turned around and said "He's the magician! GEEZ! Do you know NOTHING?"

Jin and Haru just stared. Cate then sighed; "Three years ago, there was a big fire, right?" she said, "There were loads of casualties too, including Gerald and his twin brother. However-"

"Let me guess, George died." Jin looked really serious.

"I guess." Cate pouted, "But I can't help but think that this goes further than what we assume."

Haru then said "So...his family were sent away because he summoned his brother back?"

Jin nodded. "And we've left them defenseless."

Eyes rose at the realization.

"He's gone back to them."

"Oh God."

Haru's eyes dilated in horror. "What have I done?"

"It's not your fault." Jin said, "We just didn't make the connection."

The three stared at each other and then ran back down the street as fast they could; they didn't have a lot of time left!

X X X X

Standing in front of the stage, Ursula noticed that her husband was soaking wet when he came back into the room. "Gerald?" she asked, gaining a rather distant look from her husband, "I'm...I'm sorry we couldn't make the performance."

She frowned, looking down at her feet. Gerald, a tall man with dark brown hair and gray eyes, took her chin and said "Don't worry, my love. I have another one tomorrow, join me then?"

Ursula looked up, smiling; "Y-yes!"

This was what had drawn her to Gerald, his...what would be the right word? She had been attracted to him the moment he spoke to her and the twins, now asleep in his dressing room, were like miniature versions of him, only blonde and the one was a girl. She leaned in to kiss him when she heard someone say "I don't think you want to do that."

They turned around to see Cate, Jin and Haru standing in the open door frame with Martin behind them, who shouted "I couldn't stop them!"

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Gerald asked, his voice cracking.

Haru said "Step away from the woman now, Akuma."

Ursula looked at her husband in surprise. Gerald scoffed at this; "What are you on about? What's an Akuma?"

"The dead brought back to life." Jin said, his face emotionless "Your brother, in this case."

Gerald laughed "But I'm Gerald! Look at me! I act like Gerald and everything! Why would I be George, God rest his soul?"

Cate said "We didn't say which brother you were."

There was silence. Gerald back away in horror; "H-HOW??"

Jin said "You must have loved Ursula and her family so much that when your brother died, you pretended to be him so that you could have the life you wanted. However, you feared that Ursula would noticed the difference and, while mourning the loss of your brother, summoned the Earl."

Cate looked at Jin; why was he so...scary?? He frightened her with his face and voice. The young man continued "You are Gerald but your body is George!"

Gerald snarled and clutched himself, shaking violently.

"G-Gerald?" Ursula walked over to her husband.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, URSULA!" Martin yelled, running towards her. Haru shouted out "NO STOP!"

But it was too late...Gerald became his true form and sliced through Martin as if he were cheese. Cate stared into space while Jin and Haru jumped into play against the opponent. The Akuma roared and charged at them, leaving Ursula to scream out for her brother.

Haru rose her hand and the thorns on her rose extended out to guard herself and Jin from the Akuma, which in turn jumped back. It then roared again and ran towards Ursula. Ursula in turn started to run towards the Exorcists. Cate finally blinked, taking in what was going on and activated her Innocence.

She jumped into the air, grabbed Ursula's hands and pulled her into the air with difficulty. Haru shouted "Cate! Get everyone out of here!"

"HAI!" Cate saluted. She then landed on the ground and ran towards the stage, disappearing behind the curtain while Ursula cried out "W-wait a second!". Jin punched the air furiously, releasing more fire and burning the monster's cape. Haru threw the rose, extending its thorns once again as it landed.

The Akuma screamed and landed on its knees as what appeared to be blood trickled down from its chest. "DAMMIT!"

Jin and Haru looked at each other. "It's over." Haru said, picking up her rose.

Gerald looked up at the two Exorcists. He then sighed; "I knew this day would come."

He struggled to his knees, causing Jin and Haru to take an offensive position. The Akuma transformed back into its human form and said "George loved Ursula as much as I did but when we married, it was as if he had died inside...so when I died, I don't blame him for assuming my identity. Odd, isn't it?"

Jin said "I guess that what some brothers do."

"My little brother was scared when he brought me back; I can't die knowing that he will hate me for wasting his sacrifice! So I can't let you defeat me!" His pupils turned into slits and his claws sharpened suddenly.

"I think he won't care."

Gerald turned to see Cate standing on the stage with Ursula, the twins and several employees behind her. It looked like they had been searching for an exit, everyone looking scared. Cate stepped forward, closing her eyes and said in a matured voice "George must want to apologize to you, for what he did to you and your family. Stop trying to act so cool and act like an adult!"

Gerald looked up at her with confusion and snarled "What would you know about how I feel??"

The Akuma transformed and jumped into the air, slicing the air in front of a rather shocked Cate.

_Snap!_

Suddenly fire engulfed the Akuma and he screamed. Ursula covered her children's eyes and screamed. Cate's eyes widened in horror, covering her mouth with both hands. She looked down at Jin, who's fingers were in the same position after one has snapped his fingers.

X X X X

"Miss Cate, what are you doing?"

Most people had left, except Ursula and her children, who were staring at the theatre with disbelief at the revelation revealed to them, and the Exorcists; Cate was sitting in the seiza position on the pavement while Haru and Toma watched.

"A punishment." Cate explained, her eyes closed.

"Why?" Haru asked, "Did Jin make you?"

"Nope. Self punishment for disobeying orders."

"What orders? All we told you was to get the people out of there!"

Cate opened her eyes, showing her friends the tears she was trying to fight back; "I can't help but worry about the Akuma. I thought...I could put him to peace with words but it seems I have failed as an Exorcist."

"You haven't failed as an Exorcist." Jin appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of the other three. Jin then smiled and said "Don't get why you did it but at least you're okay!"

He flicked her forehead playfully. "Just don't do it again, okay?"

Cate blinked a few times, then rubbed her eyes dry and stood up and saluted "I'll try!"

There came a small snap and Cate's glasses fell off her face in two parts.

"AHH! MY GLASSES!"

"Miss Cate, please calm down!"

"BUT MY GLASSES!" By the way that Cate was complaining, you'd think the world had exploded.

"Don't worry, they can be fixed, right Toma, Jin?" Haru looked at Jin, "Jin?"

Jin leaned in for a closer inspection of Cate's face.

"W-what? I-is there a m-mark?"

"No...it's just...you're kinda cute without your glasses."

"Eh?"

Jin smiled and said "Ever fancy wearing a mini-skirt like Linalee-"

He stopped when Haru slapped the back of his head. "What is it with you with girls??"

"I don't know what you mean!" Jin pouted playfully.

"I've heard you flirt with "pretty" or "cute" girls." Haru said, then fake jumping with the joke "Maybe you're just a FLIRT?"

Jin looked like he had been shot in the head by something and he shouted "I AM NOT A FLIRT!"

He looked really serious.

Cate couldn't help but laugh; she was wrong earlier, this might be fun being an Exorcist. She watched Haru and Jin bicker some more before she stopped and looked back at the family.

"Miss Cate?" The other three looked at what she was looking at.

Ursula was putting her family into a carriage and looked at the Exorcists. Without saying a word, she bowed her head and got in with them.

"That was...weird..." Cate said.

"It's not weird." Haru replied. Cate turned to look at her companions in confusion. Jin explained "Some people with thank you verbally, but Ursula Reading-Adam is one of those people who thanks you...with just a little thing."

As the carriage left their sightings, the crowds surrounding the building disappeared and began to walk down the streets in all sorts of directions while the clouds seemed to cry down for the passing of the soul of Gerald Reading-Adam.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends the first mission! And this chapter! The cuteness thing is a joke within my circle; apparently, I look pretty if I grow my hair and not wear my glasses. Sorry for its sheer crappiness everyone!**_


	7. Back in England

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 7

"Oh my God! It's sunny!" Cate stared in shock at the sky, which hadn't been raining since she arrived back in England. Toma stiffled a laugh as Cate spun in a full circle. Haru and Jin had already headed back to Headquarters as Cate and Toma had missed the boat back to England because they were searching for an optician. You'd think there would be at least one in each city!

So, here they were wandering around Dover by themselves. Cate kept silent after spinning around and closely followed Toma like a child with their mother. But, at some point, Toma had turned around to check on the very quiet Cate and stared in absolute horror; she was gone.

X X X X

Cate, meanwhile, was running around looking for Toma. The two had seperated when Cate had stopped to look at a cat sitting by the side of the road. She walked with her hands at her side, her eyes to the floor while everyone stared at her uniform. She cursed herself; if she hadn't been looking at some cat then this wouldn't have happened!

She sniffed and stopped in place. Nervously, she turned around and walked towards an alley, listening carefully to her surroundings.

_Tap, tap, tap_

So, there was someone there...

Cate stopped and looked back at the hobo behind her. She then stammered "S-Sorry, I-I don't have anything that I can give you."

"Just..."

Cate took a step back.

"Just..."

She was definetly right on this one, an interesting change.

"Just...die..."

The man transformed into a level one Akuma and aimed its guns straight at Cate. Before she could even activate her Innocence when she felt a breeze pass her. The Akuma aimed its guns higher as a roar errupted behind Cate and someone jumped in front of her.

The person rose their crescent moon staff into the air and a strong breeze forced the Akuma back. The person then charged through the Akuma, slicing it in two and exploding. The figure turned around to look at her. Cate's jaw dropped.

The person was a short boy with strangely spiked light blue hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with matching trousers and shoes and a white robe with red pattern. Around his neck was a yin yang necklace. He looked at Cate and asked "Hey, you okay miss?"

Cate jumped and imediately began to stammer.

"Are you alright?"

Cate hung her head. _FACE IT. You are ETERNALLY going to STAMMER when scared._

She told her mind to shut up and looked back at the boy. "I-I'm f-fine." she smiled.

"That's good;" the boy walked towards her, "I saw you being followed and I couldn't help but get worried."

_What a nice kid!_

"Thanks for your concern...I wish not to sound ungrateful but I could have taken care of it my-"

It hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KILL THE AKUMA??"

The boy looked at in surprise and replied "I'm an Exorcist."

Cate felt her sweat drop. "Oh...right..."

There was silence.

"My name's Cate."

"I'm Masahide Kaze." he smiled.

More silence. _Crap. Must. Say. Something. _Cate bit her lip. She then asked "Have you seen a Finder around here? He wears lots of bandages across his face and answers to the name Toma."

Kaze shook his head.

"Oh." _I'M GONNA DIE HERE!_

Cate had turned around, crouched down and started pulling at her hair. Kaze couldn't help but ask "Ano...Cate-san? What are you doing?"

"Self-punishment."

"Eh?"

After a few minutes, he grabbed her wrists and managed to seperating her fingers from her hair. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry..."

X X X X

"So, you got seperated from your escort?" Kaze asked. The two were by the pier, Kaze sat on the railing while Cate leaned on it. Cate nodded pathetically. Kaze frowned and asked "Now what are you going to do?"

"Dunno. I'm screwed."

There came more silence.

"I guess you could come with us to the Order."

"Eh? Really?? Thank you!" Cate looked at Kaze, "Wait, "us"?"

Kaze nodded; "Yep! I came with Nii-san and Linalee-san!"

"Lina...Oh! You mean Linalee! But...who's your "Nii-san"?" Cate asked.

"Kaze! There you are!"

Out of the crowd came two people dressed in Exorcist uniforms, one Cate reconizged as Linalee but the other was a boy with white hair and was shorter than Cate. To her surprise, he also had a strange marking over his eye and a familiar golem flew beside him. "Those markings," she thought, "Look similar to the golem that belongs to General Cross..."

The boy said "Kaze, please don't wander off like that."

Kaze bowed, "I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Linalee giggled while Allen turned red. The moment she saw Cate, she said "Cate, it's been a while! How are you? How was your mission?"

Cate smiled "Hello Linalee."

She paused, trying to think of a reply but failed. Kaze explained "I saw her being followed and followed her to make sure she was alright."

Cate's eyes fixated on the white haired boy. She then said "I'm Cate. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to shake.

The boy replied "I'm Allen Walker."

They shook hands. There came an uncomfortable silence before a shout broke it like a stone throw glass: "MISS CATE!"

The four turned to see Toma, red faced and out-of-breath. He saw the girl and practically flopped onto his knees. "Thank God you're safe!"

"I'm sorry Toma!" Cate then reached for her hair but Kaze snatched her hand, "I did tell you to stop that!"

"Sorry..."

Kaze sighed while Linalee and Allen looked at her in confusion. The girl didn't bother to explain as she walked over to her escort and said "I believe I've caused too much trouble today so...later Kaze!

Linalee managed to say before they left "We're heading back as well so we might as well go together."

The two were then joined by the other three and off they head back to the Order.

X X X X

_**catchan: FINALLY FINISHED! It took so long to write this ... Introducing mangafreak7793's Kaze Masahide! Tried hard to get his character right...failed, in the process. Sorry! Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	8. The letter from Yeeger

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 8

"No way..."

The letter shook in Cate's hand as she read it. Kaze leaned in, "What is it?"

He saw Cate's first fine face turn to one of shock and asked again what was wrong. She turned to him, her face slightly scaring the boy, and replied "My master...wants me to visit!"

Kaze smiled; "Really? Cool!"

Cate seemed more nervous than happy yet she couldn't help but make a rather crooked smile. "Master Yeeger says that he's got a surprise as well."

Her face suddenly became what could be slightly considered normal and looked at her younger friend, saying "Why won't the old man tell me what it is? I hate surprises!"

Kaze asked "Who is your master anyway?"

"General Yeeger." Cate replied "He's such a nice guy. He's very important to me."

Kaze face softened; "I wish I had a master like him."

"You might be able to meet him if I ask." Cate smiled. Kaze smiled, mouth open, and said "Really?"

Cate nodded and the younger boy shouted "ARIGATO!"

X X X X

Yeeger smiled at the reply letter; "This Cate girl..."

Yeeger looked at the frame of the door to the room he stood in. The figure asked "What is she like?"

The old general replied "She's stubborn...but shy. Try not to scare her when she arrives with her friend."

The figure smiled; "What makes you think that I'll scare her?"

"You'll see." Yeeger smiled in his old man way.

X X X X

Cate and Kaze waited at the train station for a Finder escort, as promised. "Wow! Look at these flowers!" Kaze pointed at them and ran towards them.

Cate smiled. _Has it truly only been two months since I left my master's side?_

Her smiled faded a little. _This is where he gave me these sandals._

She scrunched her toes up. _I love these shoes; and I hate girly things!_

"Cate-san?" Kaze asked, "Can I pick some flowers? You know, to show Nii-san?"

"I don't see why not...just not too many now."

Kaze smiled and picked a pretty red one. He seemed rather content with this and quickly joined her side once a Finder asked "Caty?"

Cate smiled at the Finder and replied "Long time, no see Harry."

Harry, the Finder, was a very tall man with bulging muscles under his uniform and a very tough atmosphere surrounded him. Suddenly, he burst into tears and grabbed Cate, squeezing her until her eyes popped out. "CATY! IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG! WELCOME BACK!"

He let her flop onto the floor before pouncing on the younger boy; "He's so cute! What's your name, little boy??"

"M-Masahide K-Kaze..." he took a step back. Cate stood up and ordered "Please don't squish him like you do me; he's still a kid."

"But when I see cute things, I have to hug them!" Harry motioned a sort of kiss, causing Cate and Kaze's sweat to drop. He then told them to follow him and the two were led to a carriage being driven by another friend of Cate's, a short man known as Cao.

"It's good to see you, Miss Cate." Cao smiled as Cate ackwnologed him and bowed his head to Kaze. Once the three were in the carriage, Cate asked "Um...do you know what Master's surprise is?"

Harry shook his head; "He knew you'd ask so he swore us to secrecy."

"The bastard..." Cate's fingers motioned in a rather violent way. Kaze asked "I thought you adored your master?"

Cate didn't seem to hear as she now stared out the window. Kaze blinked and joined her in staring out at the scenery. After what seemed like ages, they drew up to a large house. Harry got out first and helped Cate and Kaze out before Cao made his way to the door.

X X X X

Yeeger sat in his usual seat, waiting for his past student's arrival. Cate noticed this instantly as she walked into the large living room. Kaze stared around the room before his eyes rested on the old man.

"Welcome home, Cate." Yeeger turned to look at Cate. The girl herself was silent. She then nodded and said "Hi Master!"

Kaze noted that she looked very happy and joined in this happy occasion by smiling with her. Yeeger looked at the boy and said "So, you must be Kaze. Thank you for coming with Cate; she can be a little shy by herself."

Kaze blushed a bit and replied "It's okay, really."

Cate laughed and walked towards the old man. "So, what's this surprise that you wanted to show me?"

Yeeger laughed and said "You always were impatient! I remember during your training, you tried to steal a look at your graduation present!"

Cate's hair sprung up, blushed and looked at her toes; "I-I'm sorry, Master..."

Yeeger laughed, joined in by Harry and Cao...and someone else. Cate turned around to see a slightly taller Asian, probably Japanese, boy with short, spiked dark brown hair. He wore a light blue shirt, black jeans and boots. He also wore fingerless gloves and held his stomach as he laughed. He then stopped, his eyes now opened to reveal a shade of brown.

The boy leaned in close to Cate and asked "You Cate?"

The girl felt her entire face go red and she quickly whipped around to hide behind her master's chair like a child with their parent when they saw something scary. Yeeger said "Cate, let me introduce you to an old student of mine."

The boy chased Cate out of her hiding spot like a fox chasing a rabbit and said "My name's Yuji, nice to meet ya!"

Yuji grabbed her hand and shook it. Cate calmed down slightly; "N-nice to m-meet you..."

Yeeger said "I'm glad you and your new partner are getting along fine."

Cate stared at her master, "Did you just say...PARTNER?"

She hadn't been along on this one as Yuji also asked "Partner?"

Yeeger explained "I worry about you Cate; after all, when we first met, how did you describe yourself?"

Cate placed a finger to her chin. "Eto...a naïve brat..."

Yuji stared. _How the hell can you decribe yourself like that?_

Yeeger nodded, continuing "Yes, I believe that's what you said. If you hadn't said that, then I would be more confident in you becoming an Exorcist. Yuji seems to fit the bill, as I worry about him as well but he's more a fully fledged Exorcist, having joined when he was ten."

He stood up and said "Please look after each other."

Cate looked at Yuji, smiled and nodded. Yuji patted his chest and replied "Don't worry about it."

Yeeger smiled. A Finder came out of the other door and said "Dinner's ready...Oh my goodness! Cate! Look at you! So mature in your uniform!"

"I'm...mature, Olly?" Cate asked as everyone left towards the dining room. Yeeger was in the door way when Cate called out to him "Master! Wait!"

The elderly general looked at his former student. There was a ten second silence before Cate said "...I'm home."

Yeeger closed his eyes with a smile; "Welcome home, Cate. Dinners ready, let's go."

The two then exited the room, just like their old routine.

X X X X

_**catchan: Introducing xcadaverx's Yuji! The partner thing comes from an idea that xcadaverx had; Tean Yeeger! Watch out for the next chapter! Sorry if I've portrayed him wrong... (I will be apologising a lot, just a warning). Oh yeah, the reason why I am being slow with these chapters is simply because I have mocks for the next two weeks. Luckily, I've reached my 10th chapter (writing at the moment), which I hope to post up after my mocks are over (probably not two weeks Saturday, cause my cousin's getting married and my side of the family have been invited, -first wedding for me-)**_


	9. Leaving home again

D. Gray-man

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 9

Cate slept peacefully in her old bed. She didn't want to be woken up at all, which was unusual because she always woke up earlier than anyone else due to her training. Her eyes were heavier than usual and she squirmed so that her arms were above her head.

She sighed in her sleep. Slowly, and reluctantly, her eyes opened. Although her vision was blurred as she did not have her glasses on, she could see the blurry outline of a figure sitting on the bed next to her. "Mm...Master?"

The figure looked at her and exclaimed "Wow! You really are prettier without your glasses!"

Her natural instinct was simple; a swift kick placed her foot on the figure's face.

"Whoa! Your feet STINK!"

Cate struggled in a blind sleepyness to find her glasses. "Yuji! Knock!"

Yuji pushed her foot off his face, wiped his cheek and said "I did, you just didn't hear."

Cate grunted and sat up. She then said "Sorry about that. Picked it up here, ya know."

"It's okay." Yuji still looked uneasy, "Just...never do it again."

There was some silence, before Yuji said "I was told to tell you breakfast was ready. Change and we'll see ya down there."

Yuji walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Cate pulled herself off the bed and wandered towards the chair where she had dropped her suitcase. She pulled out her dress and quickly changed before hurrying down stairs to get some breakfast.

X X X X

After breakfast, Kaze decided to wander around for a bit, making sure to avoid the Finder that had really wanted to hug him. He saw Yuji walking down the stairs from Cate's room, then wandering towards a random Finder. The boy couldn't hear what they were saying.

He then walked to the room at the end of the room and stopped to feel the breeze, which came in through a pair of French windows. He smiled; he loved the wind!

"It's cold..."

Cate had come down the stairs, Kaze noticed her hugging her arms. "It's not that cold, is it?" he asked.

"To me," the older girl replied "Yes."

A Finder (Olly, wasn't it?) and Yeeger came out of what appeared to be the kitchen. Olly said "It must be colder in England than here, right?"

Cate sneezed. "Urn..."

Yeeger placed his hand on her forehead and said "You are alright, you know."

"I ain't sick." Cate protested and wobbled towards the dining room. Yuji looked at Yeeger with a "I'm supposed to be her partner?" look. Yeeger walked over to where Kaze stood and said "If you want, you can go exploring in the garden."

"I can?" Kaze seemed rather happy. Yeeger nodded; "Just don't go over the wall; there's a large ditch there and it was raining a few days ago."

_What a surprise..._

Kaze walked past the old general, through the French windows and into the large garden. "Thank you sir!" he bowed.

X X X X

After the sun began to go down, Kaze was called in. He didn't complain, however, and ran back to the house where he saw Cate dressed in her uniform and waving at him fanatically. She seemed more lively now than earlier.

"Kaze, it's time we head out." Cate seemed sad herself with the news. "Huh? But we just got here!" Kaze asked.

Cate stuck out her bottom lip; "I guess a holiday to Komui is only a day in our profession..."

Kaze agreed. "So then, shall we get going?"

The two looked into the frame of the doorway of the quiet room, where Yuji stood in his Order jacket. He walked over to the other two and messed up Kaze's hair. "I, too, have to get going back to the Order." Yuji explained while Kaze stepped away from the Exorcist's hand. They walked out of the room to the main door, where Cate and Yuji stopped to see Yeeger standing at the top of the stairs.

The youngest Exorcist saw the general smile and heard him say "Come again anytime you want."

"We'll tell you first." Yuji smiled.

"See ya soon, Master!" Cate waved.

The three then left the house, closing the creaky, old but familiar door behind them...

X X X X

"I'm bored."

"Then go to sleep."

Silence.

"I can't."

Yuji stared at Cate, who looked very tired, while Kaze had drifted off on his shoulder. He then asked "Why?"

"I just can't!" Cate pouted.

"Try!"

"I've tried!"

Yuji sighed. He then suggested "Then, let's stay up and talk; you might fall asleep then."

Cate raised her eyebrows before sighing and crossing one leg over the other. She rested her chin on her hand and asked "What shall we talk about?"

Yuji stared, replying "I thought you could think of something."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't!"

There was a split second of silence before the two sighed. Cate stared at her feet while Yuji took to staring out of the window. He then asked "How about we talk about...stuff?"

"What sort of stuff?" Cate raised an eybrow.

"..."

"..."

The two just kept staring at each other, looking for something to talk about. Cate then asked "Are you okay with having me as a partner?"

Yuji blinked and replied "Course I'm okay. It'll be more interesting this way."

"How? I mean, I'm really useless!" Cate replied.

"You are not," Yuji said, "Just think of yourself as a useful and confident person!"

_He has no idea what he's gotten himself into..._

Kaze woke up and asked "Are we there yet?"

Yuji said "Nope. We'll be there by morning."

"Ah, morning?" Kaze still looked rather tired, "Is it still night?"

"Right, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Kaze did a normal child reaction.

"But you're short!"

"HEY!"

_Oh dear, Yuji's next target..._

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished! I can't believe it's taken me so long to write it! (Actually, it took me two days, that's why I'm so surprised!) I'm sorry if I've portrayed ur characters wrong everyone!**_


	10. The next mission

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 10

"Kaze, Cate, Yuji and Allen." the rather large Finder walked over to them in the canteen. The rather large Finder then said "Komui wants to see you."

"Eh? Now?" Cate asked, her head all messed up and made of bed hair.

"Yep."

"And I just woke up..."

Yuji grabbed her arm and dragged her after himself, Kaze and Allen. "Come on now, it's time to wake up!" Yuji teased.

"I hate mornings..." Cate rubbed her eyes.

She then looked at Kaze; could this be the first mission with the two working together? At the same time, it was her first time working with Allen and Yuji as well. "I wonder...what it could be about?" she thought, before nearly walking into a wall. Then she ran after Yuji, fuming over how he didn't try and stop her.

X X X X

Komui looked more awake the last time Cate had seen him. He sipped some coffee out of his mug, made a strange noise before sipping it again. This routene must have repeated itself about three times before Komui said "Good morning."

"Good morning..." each said in their respective styles. Komui then got up and walked over to the large black board in his office, which had a map on it and circled China. He walked back to the desk, passing Allen a folder, and wandered back to the board. He sipped his coffee again and said "Some where in China, there is a swordsman wearing a fox mask protecting a forest. The strangest thing is that whenever Akuma come near, the swordsman appears and destroys them either with a sword or flame."

Allen passed the folder to Kaze. Cate's fingers ran up her arm at the memory of Akuma burning in flames and Yuji asked "Why aren't you sending Jin? He's the fire expert, I guess you could say."

Komui replied "Simply, he's out on a mission in Russia and won't be back for a while." He then looked back on the group, "The Order wants you to investigate this swordsman."

The four nodded. They then left, two by two, Kaze talking excitedly to his "Nii-san" about this mission, Yuji dragging Cate out of the room (he left her in the hall, which he got kicked in the head for later).

X X X X

"WE'RE OFF!" Kaze's head fell forward because of the sheer volume Yuji shouted this. "Stop shouting." Cate ordered.

"WHY?"

"You're doing this to be annoying!"

Allen laughed nervously as he pushed off the boat. Cate and Yuji started arguing and Kaze ordered "Stop shouting! It's too early!"

The two looked at Kaze, then at each other and then at the water; "Sorry..."

Kaze looked pretty proud with himself. "Thank you."

There was some silence. Kaze said "This will be my first mission with Nii-san, Cate-san and Yuji! I guess I'm kinda excited."

Cate smiled, "This is my first mission with you guys as well; I'm excited too!"

"Hey, Kid, look out for us and we'll look out for you." Yuji teased, "Don't be afraid to hide."

Kaze pouted. Allen quickly said "Kaze's an accomplished Exorcist; when we first met, he defeated an Akuma right before me and Linalee's eyes!"

"Same with me."

"Eh? He's that strong?" Yuji asked, "But he's so short!"

Kaze grinned and replied "Don't judge a book by its cover!"

"I try not to."

Yuji then leaned back too far, grabbing onto Cate for support, which she reacted with a simple squeak. Kaze just laughed and Allen asked "Are you okay Yuji??"

X X X X

"Hey, Yuuuujjjjiii?"

"Yyyyyyes?"

The four were on the boat heading towards Asia (something that Cate never thought she'd see for some reason). Kaze and Allen had gone off looking some lunch while Cate and Yuji were on the boat's deck. Cate leaned against the railing as she asked her question, "What kind of Innocence do you have?"

Yuji held out a black hilt with silver engravings. He then said "My family heirloom; it's a sword!"

"How cool!"

Yuji asked "You're a Parasite type, right?"

"Yep," Cate lifted part of her skirt to the side slightly, "Apparently, it's similar to Linalee's."

Yuji inspected her knees before noticing the sandals. "Do you ever take those things off?" he asked.

Cate replied "I do, when I go to sleep."

"What if it's cold?"

"...I never take them off." Cate smiled. Yuji just stood there thinking "Wha..."

The two then stood in absolute silence until Allen walked out to join them. "Aren't you guys hungry?" he asked, placing his hands on the railing. Cate shook her head, before her stomach disagreed with her and she wandered inside to join Kaze, looking rather embarassed. Yuji and Allen looked at each other before looking over the water.

Yuji then said "I've heard a lot about you, Allen Walker."

Allen looked at the older boy and asked "Have you?"

"Everyone knows you as the boy who survived Cross." Yuji sighed, "I admire that."

Allen grinned nervously. "R-really?"

"That, and..."

Yuji shook his head and finished "Never mind...want to go eat?"

"Uh...sure..."

X X X X

The four wandered throught the Chinese town towards the woods. People stared at their uniforms (well, except for Kaze because he didn't have an official uniform) and some whispered amongst themselves. The wind ran through the town, causing Kaze to get happier and happier by the second. They reached the exit of the town. One of the inhuman-looking guards looked at them and asked "What are you doing? No one's allowed through this path into the woods!"

Cate hid behind Yuji. Allen replied "We're here on a mission for the Order."

"Order?" the guard snorted, "Very well, let's you go."

The four passed, Allen and Cate thanking the guards as they passed. "Okay, let's stick together and-"

"LET'S GO!" Kaze ran passed Allen, waving his staff in the air. "Kaze, maybe you shouldn't-WHOA!" Cate had tried to go after the young boy but tripped up on a stone, landing flat on her face.

Yuji and Allen just stood there, lost in what had just happened.

X X X X

_**catchan: Finally finished! -weeps into hands-**_


	11. Kaze vs Swordsman!

. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 11

Kaze began to walk carefully as he walked through the woods. True, he was very happy but he was trying to make sure he was prepared for the enemy with fire powers. He walked into a large clearing, the trees around it were so tall and made the area seem like a huge circle.

Kaze walked straight to the middle of it and looked around; this circle wasn't naturally made. "Who could have made this?" he thought.

_Snap!_

"You?"

Kaze turned around to see a young man wearing a hakama and a fox mask. Attached to his waist was a sword and the man rose his hand to grab the handle of the sword. The swordsman asked "W-what are you doing here?"

Kaze blinked a few times and asked "Huh? You know me?"

"Of course..."

Kaze shouted "Wait! How do you know me?"

"Let's fight."

The swordsman looked up from the floor and drew his sword. Kaze's eyes nearly popped out of his head; "W-WHOA!! WAIT A SEC!"

This didn't stop the swordsman and Kaze jumped back, but the force of the attack threw him off balance. "What was that for??" Kaze demanded, but once again the swordsman attacked him, slashing Kaze's shoulder.

_Okay, he REALLY wants to kill me!_

"Fine, I'll play!" Kaze twirled his staff around his head and forced it in front of him, causing a large gust of wind to fly towards the enemy. The enemy dodged this and, catching Kaze unaware, slashed at his waist. The boy fell back, clutching his arm and covering his waist. The swordsman then said "I'll give you some advice."

Kaze let out another six wind attacks as fast as he could. The enemy disappeared from where he stood. Kaze's eyes dashed about quickly; where was he??

"Refine...your wind." Kaze's eyes widened in horror; behind him...

Kaze turned around but it was too late, the swordsman slashed Kaze's back, making the boy fly forwards. _Too painful!_

Kaze managed to pull himself up.

_But...this is my mission! I can't give up!_

He held his arm, but his stance looked like he'd fall down if attacked again. "Kaze!"

The boy looked behind to see Allen, Cate and Yuji running towards him. "Nii-san..." Kaze smiled.

Allen's arm transformed, Cate threw off her sandals and her legs changed. Yuji brought out his hilt and gripped the handle and said "Innocence! Activate!"

He then pulled out the sword, revealing an Innocence blade. "Come everyone!" he cried and he ran towards Kaze. The swordsman just ran past Kaze and the two blades crashed against each other. Cate picked up Kaze like a princess and jumped away from the attack.

"Kaze, are you alright?" Allen asked as he ran over to them. Kaze, blushing like a fool at the thought of being carried away by a GIRL of all things, replied "I-I'm f-fine."

"That's good." Cate replied, her face instantly gained a dark grin, "You're lucky that I'm not going to hit you for running away from us."

"EH??"

There came a loud thud behind them; Yuji had lost the dead-lock and had fallen over with the impact. The swordsman tried to stab at him too but Yuji managed to move out of the way, only to get a scratch on his cheek.

Cate dropped Kaze's legs and jumped into the air. Once close enough to the swordsman, she started kicking him as fast and hard as she could. However, the swordsman blocked each hit with his sword. When Cate jumped into the air, Yuji ran past and managed to make a small cut in the enemy's hakama, but no official damage. The swordsman grabbed Cate's ankle and threw her across the area. Yuji ran back to catch his partner while Allen's arm transformed into a gun and began to fire rapidly at the swordsman, who deflected each hit off his sword as if it was nothing.

Yuji and Cate looked at each other and then the two ran towards the enemy (well, Cate more took to the air, her feet gained blades). The two tried to hit the enemy when the swordsman dodged Yuji and grabbed Cate again, this time her wrists, and swung her around like a bat until he let go and she flew out of control; her Innocence deactivated and she landed on the floor with a thud.

Kaze's eyes widened in horror. "CATE-SAN!"

Yuji roared and ran towards the swordsman once again but the swordsman did the same thing with Kaze; he got behind him and sliced the oldest boy's back, causing him to fall to the floor chest first near Cate.

"YUJI!"

Allen began to shoot at the swordsman again, but he jumped into the air and sliced so close to Allen's face. The force of the impact made Allen fly back, just like with Yuji, and landed near Yuji.

"NII-SAN!"

Kaze felt his blood boil and heart stop at the same time. The swordsman rose his sword into the air, his face looking down on the shocked Allen. "This," he said, "is over."

"STOP IT!" Kaze shouted and started running towards the enemy. He then kicked him away from his friends and struck an offensive pose despite being in pain himself, his face looking at the floor. The swordsman stared at Kaze, as if shocked. "Stay..."

Cate was pulled up by Yuji, using what remained of his strength to get keep straight. Allen took Yuji's arm over his shoulder. "Stay..." Kaze repeated.

He then looked up suddenly and shouted "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

The swordsman then said "That is useless."

"Eh?"

The swordsman began to walk towards the party, his sword pointed at Kaze the whole time. He then asked "Do you have the strength to protect your friends?"

Kaze was a bit taken back by this question. The swordsman then said "If you don't have the strength to protect your friends, then it is useless."

"I..."

Kaze closed his eyes. _Refine my wind..._

He chanted this over and over again in his head. The swordsman was a few feet away; Cate screamed, deafening Yuji in the process. Kaze then jumped into the air; "_LEVEL TWO! THUNDER SKATES!_"

Kaze landed on the blade and dashed so fast that he managed to hit the swordsman in the chest with his staff and send the swordsman into some trees. Kaze then landed on his feet exhausted. "Kaze!" Cate and Allen cried and manged to get close enough to him. Yuji complained "Why couldn't I hit him?? That is so unfair!"

The swordsman grunted and got to his feet. He then started walking towards the group.

"Now, that isn't right!" Yuji complained, pointing at the swordsman.

Kaze's split second of relief shattered and he felt his world spiral into despair. "I-it c-can't b-be!" Kaze shouted, "I hit you with my best attack!"

The swordsman stopped a few yards from them and asked "Do you protect your friends?"

Kaze, taken back a bit, fell silent for a few seconds. He then replied "Of course I do! Always!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Kaze repeated. He looked at Allen, then Yuji and finally Cate. He then nodded again and replied "Because, I have fun with them. We laugh, we fight and we cry together. And spending time with them is what keeps me going."

"Kaze..." Allen whispered. Cate sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hand, resisting the over-powering urge to hug him. Yuji smiled and said "Brave kid..."

There came what sounded like someone trying to stop a laugh and then the swordsman said "Very well then."

He then reached into his hakama and pulled out something Cate and Kaze had never seen before. "Innocence?" Allen asked, "You're giving this to us?" asked Kaze, taking caustious steps towards it.

The swordsman gave it to the boy and said "Yes, you show a kind heart and you try everything you can to protect your friends. Just like you, Kaze-senpai."

"Huh?"

X X X X

_**catchan: CLIFF HANGER! This mission was an idea that mangafreak7793 came up with and I'd like to take this chance to say that I will allow people to submit mission ideas if they wish. Also, I'm thinking of writing a prologue story for Cate, like how she got her Innocence and met Yeeger. I also want to write a Christmas story too XD! This is rather fun! Anyway, sorry if I've portrayed your characters wrong and watch out for the next chapter!**_


	12. Memories of a Swordsman

. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!

X X X X

Chapter 12

There was a split silence. Then everything crashed down like someone dropping plates on the floor. Some crashed to the ground besides the warriors, causing Cate to scream into Yuji's ear again. The dust cleared and there were two giant monkey-like Akuma.

"INNOCENCE!" one of them jeered and clapped its hands to reveal blades. "EXORCISTS!" the other one jeered and clapped its hands to reveal axes. Cate opened her mouth the scream- "IF YOU SCREAM ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KILL YOU." Yuji threatened.

"Sorry."

The two Akuma charged towards the tired Exorcists. The swordsman ran in front of the group and managed to stop their attack with his sword. He grunted and there came a small crack from the sword.

"Dude!" Cate shouted, the other boys stared at her for a split second then back at the swordsman. The swordsman grunted again before saying "I don't have much time left in this world since I gave you the Innocence! Run! Now!"

The group paused for a few seconds before Allen said "...alright."

"What?" Cate said, "W-we can't leave him!"

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't looking so hot." Yuji replied, "So I suggest we get out of here and recover before fighting these guys!"

Cate protested "But-!"

Yuji smacked the back of her head and grabbed her arm. "Kid, take the other arm." Yuji ordered. Kaze nodded; "I'm not a kid!"

The group then began to run out of there as fast as they could. Kaze took one look at the swordsman and yelled "Don't die! Okay!"

The swordsman didn't say anything. He waited for the group to be gone and whispered "Kaze-senpai..."

He then ran towards the two Akuma, roaring the whole time...

X X X X

"_Kaze-senpai! It's too hard!" the young boy moaned. He had spiky light red hair and a red right eye, the other was bandaged. He stood in a field with an older boy; the younger one had a sword while the other had a staff on his back._

_The older boy replied "Stop complaining Takimi! It's depressing!"_

_He then ruffled Takimi's hair and added "If you find something hard, just laugh or smile until you calm down."_

_Takimi looked up with big eyes and re-messed up his hair. He then asked "Will that really work?"_

_Kaze laughed and replied "Sure! I've done it lots of times before!"_

X X X X

Takimi was smiling under his mask. The two Akuma dissolved and Takimi looked at where his senpai and his group had escaped. He then laughed and he began to fade into a white light.

"You were right, Kaze-senapi..."

X X X X

Back on the road, Kaze sneezed. _I hope I won't catch anything..._

"ETAH!" Cate shouted when Yuji poked her back. "What was that for??" she demanded, cornering her partner. Yuji just replied "Cause I was bored."

Bad anwser; Yuji was weeded into the ground, head first. The boys stared after her in fear and then proceeded to pull him out of the ground.

"Kaze," Cate asked, "Did you know that man?"

Kaze looked up at Cate with wide eyes. He then shook his head; "I...don't think so..."

He looked rather sad...

"O-oh!" Cate then began to flail her arms around, "I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

Kaze looked up, smiled and replied "It's okay! Really!"

There was silence; Cate still didn't feel any better. Allen had explained to her in the past that Kaze had lost his memory a few years ago and Cate, being the idiot like she was, sometimes forgot about it.

Yuji, who had recovered to a normal-looking state, then asked "What do you think he meant "left in this world" anyway?"

"Dunno..." Kaze shrugged and Allen said "Maybe we'll find out someday..."

The four then began walking back down the road to town.

X X X X

_**catchan: What a short chapter...oh well...sorry for the crappiness. I prefer the first part of the chapter though (dunno why). Watch out for the next chapter! Also, the Christmas story's first chapter is up! Please review!**_


	13. Linalee and Jin are missing!

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 13

Cate ran down the corridor to the science department, carrying a tray of coffee and trying not to spill it. Before she left on her mission with Jin to Russia, Linalee had asked Cate to give the guys coffee until she came back. Her back was much better since the mission in China and Yuji seemed to recover from having his head smashed into the ground by his partner (Cate joked later that he was like a cockroach; he got his revenge by giving her a rather painful noogie).

After giving the others their coffee, she reached Komui's office and pushed the door open with her back. "Komui, I've brought your coffee!" Cate said. Suddenly, two hands gripped her arms and Komui's voice screamed "LINALEE! OH MY DARLING LINALEE!"

Cate's heart stopped as she screamed "I'M NOT LINALEE!"

Komui looked at her, sniffed and explained "Linalee and Jin haven't called in from their mission; I don't know what's going on, or if Linalee's alright!! If that Jin has done something to her..."

Komui's grip tightened on her arms and Cate's eyes widened to the size of a giant saucer. "Komui, you're hurting me!"

"What can I do?? I can't leave here at all!" _Komui seems to be ignoring me..._

Komui moaned and proceeded to make Cate scream out "HELP ME SOMEONE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Komui then kept shouting "WHAT SHOULD I DO??" over and over again and shaking Cate back and forth. "WHAT SHOULD I...do..." Komui was looking down at Cate and an evil grin came to his face.

_Oh dear God..._

"Kom...ui?" Cate asked, rather dreading what he had just thought. "Cate-chan! I shall send you and Yuji to Russia!"

_I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!_

Cate protested "B-but we just got back! A-and I don't know if Yuji's alright enough to go to Russia-AH!"

Komui had taken his coffee mug off the tray and began to push her to his sofa. He then shouted "Can someone bring Yuji for me please!"

Reever popped his head through the door and shouted "Why? WORK ALREADY!"

"It's a mission!" Komui replied.

Reever began to grumble and staggered out into the hall to find Yuji.

X X X X

Yuji had been dragged in by Reever and, upon seeing Cate, asked "What's going on? Have you been crying?"

Cate, who's eyes were puffy and red, replied "Komui's gone mad!"

Yuji's face relaxed, "Oh, is that all?"

He then patted her head like a dog and replied "Komui lost it ages ago."

He then looked at Komui, who was staring at Yuji venomously. The whole room had an eerie atmosphere and Team Yeeger were absolutely petrified. "_Oh crap!_" was the only thought that went through Yuji's head as he automatically sat down next to his partner.

Komui leaned in on the two like the devil and said "Linalee and Jin are missing; I sent them to stop a group of individuals in Russia from using Innocence to assist the Earl."

_I-Innocence?! _Cate and Yuji looked at each other.

"They haven't reported back in a while and I'm worried..." Komui sniffed, "I want you to go to this part of Russia and find them, got it?"

"Uh..." the two looked at each other then back at Komui, who grabbed their collars and hissed "_**Got it???**_"

"Y-YES!" The two replied. Komui let them go and said "Good. Time to get going you two."

Team Yeeger wandered out into the hall. When they were as far away as possible, Cate burst into tears and Yuji leaned against the wall to support himself.

"That man...is pure evil..."

X X X X

"My name's Hal." the tall Finder with blonde hair sticking out under his hood, "I'll be your escort to Russia."

Ignoring him, Yuji asked "You sure you'll be warm like that?"

While Yuji had come with a scarf and gloves, Cate hadn't. She came down the stairs and replied "I'm going to buy some warm stuff on the way."

Hal made a weird noise after seeing Cate and pushed Yuji aside (he landed in the boat, luckily?). He grabbed Cate's hands and said "S-S-STRIKE!!!"

Yuji gawped while Hal pulled a rose out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. "_Senorita_...my name is Hal and I shall be YOUR escort to Russia." he said, he tilted Cate back and held her with one hand. Taking the rose out of his mouth, he offered it to the distressed Cate.

"I-It's okay..." she replied.

Yuji appeared behind Hal and said "If you want to live, you'll leave her alone."

"Eh?" Hal looked behind, "Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Yuji looked scarier than Komui! He hissed "General Yeeger entrusted her to me and if you so much as touch her again, I will make your death the most painful thing you'll ever feel."

Hal dropped Cate, Yuji grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the boat. He then asked "Are we going now?"

Hal nodded and strutted over like a robot to push the team off.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! This mission arc was submitted by pegasusjin. I'd also like to say that I'm not indicating a romantic relationship between Yuji and Cate; they're partners and see each other as brother-sister; they look out for each other and Cate is known to vent her anger out on people she trusts (Pity Yuji!). I won't make a romantic relationship unless xcadaverx says so. Which reminds me, um...who said I could pair them up with other OCs again? -can't remember-**_


	14. Yuji's Hyoujin

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 14

Yuji still couldn't believe how Cate could just walk around without warm clothes; they were on the train in Poland to Russia and Cate still hadn't brought any warm things! Not even a hat! She just sat there in her shorts and didn't complain at all! Hal had been forced to sit in the seat behind Cate and was too afraid to look back or else. It wasn't like Yuji would kill him just by looking at Cate...

Cate started kicking the air; "Are we there yet?"

The rest of the people were staring at her, unsure of what to think of the girl. Cate quickly felt her face go red and suddenly she held her arms; "I'm cold!"

Yuji felt his head fall forward before demanding "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Cate just laughed nervously. Yuji then folded up his arms and closed his eyes; "Good night."

Cate held her arms and nodded. She then looked out of the window. _I wonder what would happen if I liked this window?_

Cate looked around, didn't say anything and started pondering on whether or not she should lick the window. She yawned as she decided against it (_Probably taste nasty_). Her eyes didn't feel heavy and she felt slightly cold (as if her Innocence was keeping her warm). She looked out the window again, her only thought was what had happened to Linalee and Jin...

X X X X

Cate managed to buy a coat, gloves and hat at the station in Russia (amazingly, there WAS a shop by the station)...but Yuji couldn't help but tease her by saying that she looked like a bear. Her hat was shaped like a bear's ears and her coat was long and brown, covering her knees. Cate flicked his forehead and ran away from him. Hal ran after Cate, shouting "_Senortia_ Cate! Please don't run or else you'll-"

Too late; Cate slipped on the snow and fell onto her back on the side of the road. Hal stood over and said "See, told you so. Let me help you up..." Hal leaned over to take Cate's hand, but slipped and landed on top of her, head in her chest.. Yuji turned up a minute later and made his way down to the two, throwing the Finder off his partner and pull his partner up with him. Once Hal caught up with them, Yuji shot him a dark look.

Hal then muttered "_Senorita_ Cate..." and had a nose bleed. Yuji and Cate stared at him for a few seconds, grossed out. Cate proceeded to knock the flirty Finder out. He landed a few feet away (Cate would have weeded him into the ground but Yuji said that they had to go find Jin). Yuji clapped and said "Seven!"

"What? Only a seven?"

"Yep; if you got him past that lamp post, then it would have been a ten."

"Damn..."

X X X X

"_How...eerie..._" Cate thought as the group entered the village. Everyone stopped to look at them briefly before walking along, doing their normal thing. Yuji asked "Are you scared?"

Cate replied "N-no! O-of course not! W-what makes you say that??"

"Your leg is shaking."

Cate looked down at her leg, cursed and held it to stop it shaking. Yuji laughed at her and walked ahead; "Keep up if you can!"

Cate looked around before chasing after her partner. She didn't feel very secure at all...there was something about this village that scared her.

_CRASH!!!_

Cate jumped and naturally ran towards Yuji and grabbed his arm. Yuji looked down at his partner, who was burying her face into his arm. He then started laughing at her.

Cate didn't say anything. She just sniffed because of the cold and tightened her grip. Yuji then stopped and said "We have company."

The pair had been surrounded by a large number of men and women. They stared directly at them. Yuji then asked in a carefree tone "What seems to be the problem?"

The people transformed and there were numerous Akuma around them...and they were mainly level ones.

The Akuma flew into the air. Cate sprung off over Yuji's arm and kicked off her sandals, Yuji brought his hilt off his belt and held the handle.

"Innocence! Activate!" shouted Cate.

"Activate! _Hyoujin_!" shouted Yuji and pulled the hilt out, revealing the Innocence blade. The two then charged into battle. Cate's foot ran through the head of one of the Akuma while Yuji jumped from enemy to enemy, slicing each one in half.

The Akuma began to get in closer and closer. There suddenly came screams from a near-by building while the other buildings were hit.. Cate instantly jumped to find their defence while Yuji shouted "_REIKEI!_"

He then stuck _Hyoujin _inside one of the Akuma and quickly drew it out. He then turned around, just as the Akuma exploded. Then came a chain reaction; the rest of the Akuma exploded.

There came silence, buildings burnt around them. Yuji deactivated his Innocence and looked around; No more Akuma.

"Cate! Where are you?"

"Here!" Cate called, waving her hand. She stood near some children; Yuji walked over and asked "You guys alright?"

The children nodded. They then said "Thank you lady!"

"I-it's no problem, really!" Cate replied, she felt embarassed.

One of the children, a little boy with black hair and brown eyes, said "Hey! They've got the same symbol as Brother Jin!"

"Brother...Jin?" asked Cate. Yuji dived head first into questioning "Is "Brother Jin" a short kid with black hair and eyes?"

Another child, a girl with dark brown hair in plaits, replied "Handsome eyes!"

Team Yeeger looked at each other; "Jin!"

"Where is he?" asked Yuji.

The last child, a little girl with blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail, replied "On Mr Malkovich's farm outside of town."

The third child, a boy with dark brown hair and looked awfully similar to the girl with plaits, explained "He looked kinda hurt so Mr Malkovich took him in."

"Can you please take us there? He's a friend of ours." asked Yuji. The children nodded and began to walk towards a southern exit. The girl with blonde hair took Cate and Yuji's hands and walked in between them.

X X X X

The farm house was really old looking...in fact, it looked like anyone actually lived there. Cate was reluctant to go in but Yuji and the children led the way. The boy with black hair shouted "Mr Malkovich! Please open the door!"

There was silence. Then came a scuffuling noise, grunts and the door opened to reveal a very old looking man, with very long white hair. His back was crooked, so he leaned over, and his clothes were ragged. The moment he saw the two Exorcists, he said "You must be the ones sent to find Jin. I knew you would come."

"Is he alright?" Cate asked, letting go of the little girl's hand.

Mr Malkovich replied "His wounds are nearly healed...but he keeps trying to go find someone called "Linalee"."

Cate asked "L-Linalee isn't here?"

"I've never even seen this Linalee before."

Cate's heart sank. This was so similar to her first mission for some reason...

"Mr Malkovich, who's there..."

Cate and Yuji stared at what they saw; Jin standing behind the old man, his jacket gone and his chest bandaged up. He didn't look so well and his handsome eyes were droopy as if he hadn't been sleeping. The moment he saw Team Yeeger, he said "Yuji..? Cate..? What are you doing...AH!"

Cate instantly ran over to her friend and gave him a "BEEN-SO-LONG!" hug. Jin nearly toppled over by the sudden weight thrown on him. He then asked "W-what are you doing here?" while Cate jumped off him and apologized.

"We were sent to find you." Yuji was let in by Mr Malkovich. "Well, more Linalee then you, to be honest."

"Komui was really scary!" Cate whimpered.

Jin stared at Yuji; "He scared you?"

"Er...something like that..." Yuji coughed uncomfortably and brushed back some of his spikes, which popped back up instantly. Jin frowned and said "I'm sorry."

"It's okay! As long as you're okay-" Cate began. Something in Jin's tone was wrong...

"Linalee's been kidnapped."

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Jin returns-and he's hurt...but will recover by the next chapter for sure!**_


	15. Jin and Team Yeeger to the rescue!

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 15

Team Yeeger and the children joined Mr Malkovich and Jin inside the house. Jin looked depressed and, as he sat down, began to tell his story:

"Everything seemed to be fine until we reached, what we thought, was the head quarters of those working with the Earl. They weren't alone..." Jin's eyes cast down, "...there were Akuma, which weren't so hard to defeat. It was those turning the Innocence into weapons that were hard..."

He held his shoulder. Mr Malkovich had begun to unbandage his arm. "There were three of them and they over powered us; Linalee told me to escape after I got too badly hurt. We were running away when they caught her. Next thing I knew, I was here with Mr Malkovich and these children. My golem got destroyed so I couldn't report back for back-up."

Yuji said "It's not your fault."

Jin bit his lip; "But Linalee got kidnapped because of me!"

Cate smacked the back of his head. Jin demanded "WHO ARE YOU?? HARU??"

Cate then asked "Where's the happy Jin that we all know and love? The Jin who can eat 3 ENITRE PIZZAS in less than a MINUTE??"

She then said "We want that Jin back!"

"C-Cate..." Jin remained silent. Yuji said "Come on! You know you want to come out, Happy-Jin..."

Cate stared; _What is he? A cat or something??_

The last of the bandages were unwrapped and Jin looked at Team Yeeger. He then said "I heard that General Yeeger made you guys a team..."

He smiled; "You guys were made to be friends."

He stood up and took his jacket off one of the kids. He then clenched his fist and said "Let's go!"

Cate and Yuji cheered and linked arms with Jin, who laughed alongside them. Mr Malkovich then said "You should head back and rescue this Linalee-girl. I doubt those people you were talking about will let her off so easily..."

The three looked back at each other, nodded and proceeded to leave the room as fast as they could.

X X X X

Hal, after regaining conciness, made his way to the village and was surprised to see it burning. _I hope Senorita Cate and Yuji are alright..._

He then thought again; _Well, maybe not Yuji..._

He looked around; there was no one there. How perculiar. Hal began to walk away when he heard some one say "Hey! It's one of those Order guys!"

Hal turned around slowly, then his sight went out...

X X X X

A large old warehouse stood at the edge of a large ditch-like cliff and by a forest. It didn't look very stable and something seemed off. "Why make their base here?" asked Cate.

Jin replied "Our Finder escort told me and Linalee that this place is abandoned so it's the perfect place to hide." Jin stopped and added "Sadly, he died trying to save Linalee..."

Cate remained silent. Yuji did too but then added "Want to have a smack on the back of your head again?"

"Who are you, Haru?"

Jin began to walk on. Cate and Yuji followed him. There was an eerie silence. Cate wandered behind the boys. Suddenly she stopped. The boys stopped as well; "What is it?" asked Jin.

Cate's voice matured as she replied "Someone's coming."

"Eh?"

Cate grabbed them by their collars and dragged them into the forest. After a few seconds, two men in white uniforms, similar to the Exorcist uniform but with the sign of the Earl instead of the cross, walked down the path. One of them was tall with blonde hair that covered one eye, the other was of medium size build and had spikey dark green hair. With them, they dragged a Finder.

"Hal!" Cate whispered.

Yuji and Jin looked over her shoulder before hiding again when the shorter one said, revealing an American accent "What was that?"

The other one replied "It is nothing; let us return to the base and show everyone what scum we found."

The other cheered "OKAY!" and they walked on towards their base. Once they were gone, the Exorcists walked out of their hiding place. There was silence before the three started to run; something didn't seem right...

X X X X

Hal woke up; he didn't know where he was and he was scared out of his mind. His eyes scanned the room, he saw four youths standing over a girl with pigtails. "_S-Senorita _Linalee!" he muttered but didn't move.

The four men didn't do anything. The one with blonde hair said "We searched the village; there was no sign of him."

One of them, who had black hair and black eyes, said "What a pity."

He looked like Jin! Hal stared in shock and watched as he added "I wonder where Jin could be; he swore he'd kill me and I wanted to see him."

The last one, who had black hair tied in a ponytail, looked down at Hal and said "Roy, look."

Hal's eyes widened in horror as the one with green spiky hair lifted him up and said "Oh, he's awake now!"

Roy laughed and said "Might as well introduce ourselves; my name's Roy, leader of the Earl's followers who use Innocence. This is Kael," he motioned to the blonde, "Terry," the green haired one smiled, "and finally Long Wa." Long Wa didn't say anything.

There came a soft moan and Linalee sat up. She stared up, her eyes droopy, and gasped as she remembered what happened. Roy scooped down and picked her up by her collar. He then said "Well, looks like both our guests are up."

"If we destroy her," Kael said, "We should send her Innocence to the Earl, we'll get an award."

"Who cares about the reward?" Terry's eyes widened to match that of a mad-man's, "I want to kill them!"

Long Wa replied "You can kill them; but we deliver her Innocence."

Terry cheered "Yay!"

He brought out a pair of purple boomerangs and said "This will be fun!"

_Innocence Activate! Boomerangs of Death!_

The boomerangs transformed into what looked like purple blades in the shape of boomerangs and held them in each hand, not even hurting him. He was about to throw them when he felt his hand burn. Terry dropped the boomerang in his left hand and nursed it- "If you harm one hair on her head, you will die."

The four men, Linalee and Hal looked over to the entrance of the ware-house; Jin's fingers were in the postion of someone who had clapped, Yuji held the hilt to _Hyoujin _and Cate held her sandals in her hands.

Linalee cried out "JIN!"

Jin shouted "Leave her alone, Roy."

Roy laughed; "Is that how you talk to your brother after so many years?"

Jin shouted "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Roy then said "I would say the same thing, but you've already said it."

He rose his hand, Kael brought out a giant red sword from his waist, Long Wa twirled a spear around his head while Terry picked up his other boomerang.

_INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!_

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! I made Jin more serious! CRAP! Then again, Linalee's in danger...so...would he go serious if a friend was in danger? ... ANYWAY! Roy and his group belong to pegasusjin!**_


	16. Against the Earl's minions

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 16

Cate jumped into the air, Yuji ran towards Kael and Jin jumped back to evade Roy's attack. Long Wa thrusted his spear towards Cate, who narrowly dodged it while Yuji forced Kael back. Linalee jumped out of the way and managed to get Hal outside.

_Dark Boots! Activate!_

Her legs transformed and she managed to pushed Yuji out of the way when Terry threw his boomerangs towards him. Linalee dangled him above the ground until the boomerangs returned to his master. Yuji fell to the ground and managed to strike Kael's cheek. Kale cursed and charged towards him, cutting his shoulder and the two managed to get into a dead lock.

Cate blocked Long Wa and tried to disarm him by grabbing the spear between her legs. However, Long Wa used this as an opportunity to throw Cate through the air, luckily she regained her balance.

There were clashes of gold and black in the sky as Jin and Roy headed higher into the building by climbing the rickety beams, their attacks deflecting each other. Jin then kicked at Roy, who blocked it with his arm. For a few seconds, they just floated there until Roy deflected Jin off his arm.

Linalee began to engage in a fight against Terry and kicked the air, generating strong winds. Terry wailed and then threw his boomerangs again at Linalee. Linalee narrowly dodged them, but felt the wind near her toes; there was a small cut in the Dark Boots! Terry explained "My Innocence lets me cut through anything; even other Anti-Akuma weapons!"

Linalee demanded "How can you use Innocence without turning into a Fallen One?"

She then gasped; "The Earl!"

Terry laughed and threw his boomerangs again.

Cate shouted "I swear he wanted to destroy Innocence!"

Long Wa replied "Bad move."

Cate managed to dodge the attack and kicked back, sending Long Wa back a few feet. Long Wa landed on his back but still managed to pull himself up. He then said "Dragon of Earth!"

Cate hovered there for a few seconds while the dragon head on the blade transformed and Long Wa charged towards Cate to attack. He managed to knock her out of the sky but failed to stab down on her as she rolled away too fast.

Yuji kept slashing at Kael, but neither of them managed to damage each other. Then there came a flash of silver- "YES!" Yuji said, "Time to rock!"

He jumped back and stood straight. Kael ran towards him. Then Yuji dropped his sword into the ground, it landed and stuck out of the ground.

Linalee shouted to Cate "Time to get out of here!"

"Eh? Why?" Linalee grabbed Cate and the two flew higher towards the fighting brothers. Jin punched the air while Roy jumped back and onto his brother. Jin lost his balance and began to fall. "JIN!" Linalee cried and her other hand managed to grab his collar, Roy fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, everyone stopped below. Yuji smiled and said "_Seieki._"

Suddenly, thousands of blades appeared and flew in opposite directions. The four men were hit and Cate, Linalee and Jin managed to get out in time. Running out of the door was Yuji, who shouted "Torch it for good measure, Jin!"

The other three landed and Jin replied "Gladly."

He snapped his fingers and the entire building was bathed in black flames.

"Is it...over?" asked Cate.

Suddenly, gold flames errupted, clashing with the black flames. The Exorcists stared as four figures came out of the fire.

"No...way..." Yuji said, his mouth hung open, "_Seikei _should have destroyed them!"  
Jin bit his lip, hard. "Roy..."

Roy just smiled and replied "Sorry, my brother, I'm afraid we'll have to reschule our reunion for another time."

"ROY!" Jin ran towards him, his hands ready to snap.

A strange door appeared behind the four and they opened it. They walked through, as it closed behind them, it faded. Jin ran to where they had been, fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Dammit!"

X X X X

"Who was that guy?" asked Cate, "He looked just like Jin."

The group were now back at Mr Malkovich's and were being treated for any wounds. The children were staring at the group, Linalee and Yuji looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Jin then replied "That was my twin brother, Roy."

"You have a twin?" asked Cate, "Lucky!"

"What's so lucky about having a traitor and murderer as a brother?" asked Jin. His eyes darted a cold message towards her. Cate gasped and felt her body chill. Yuji said "Don't be so harsh; she didn't know."

Linalee looked at Jin; "I'm amazed...to know that he was here..."

Yuji placed a hand on Cate's shoulder; "He looks kinda like you too..."

Jin stared down at Linalee's feet. There was silence. "I wonder...what the Earl is planning..." asked Cate.

"If we knew," Jin replied, "Then he'd be defeated by now."

"It can't be something good though..." muttered Yuji.

Linalee stared at her feet as well and replied "You saved me though, thank you."

Jin turned rather red and replied "I-it was n-nothing!"

"Eh..." Cate barely caught on to what was going on. Yuji whispered "Jin likes cute girls, especially in mini skirts. Linalee here fits the bill PERFECTLY."

"I can still hear you!" Jin hissed. Cate and Yuji then stuck their tongues out and Jin smacked the back of their heads. "Idiots..."

X X X X

The Earl looked at Roy and asked "So, you seem to have been discovered."

Roy replied "I'm sorry, my Lord, I did not expect Jin to be there..."

A little girl with dark skin and crosses on her forehead appeared and said "Maybe Roy should be more careful!"

Roy muttered "Road..."

Road Camelot jumped onto the Earl and laughed. The Earl laughed too and said "You said that there was a girl with similar Innocence to another member?"

"Uh!" Roy was a little taken back by this, "Y-yes! Long Wa fought her. He hasn't said anything about her yet. Why do you ask?"

The Earl replied "No reason really...I just thought she'd be a good play mate for _Zanny_."

Roy's eyes widened for a split second before relaxing; "He's bored?"

Road replied "Zanny's got no one to spar with and Tykki's gone off somewhere so he's bored."

Roy walked away. He then stopped at a door and said "I'll ask Long Wa about her; maybe he'll tell you as well and you can tell _him _about her."

X X X X

_**catchan: CLIFF HANGER! I hate this ending so bad...but I am hinting at one of the Noah OCs (I won't say who own's him though; he hasn't been formally introduced) He and the other Noah OCs will be introduced at some point. Also, to speed up the introductions of the other OCs, I'm putting them into groups. Hopefully, I should be done with my first group soon...**_


	17. Return home and jealousy?

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 17

It was cold.

Cate huddled up in her coat, Yuji had fallen asleep, Jin was talking to Linalee and Hal peaked back to look at Cate and Linalee every now and then. Cate herself wasn't feeling so hot. She stared out of the window as the train pulled into the next station. To her amazement, standing on the platform were four other people wearing the Order uniform; one of them was a girl with white hair with an eye patch over her left eye, her uniform was exactly the same as Allen Walker's but the sleeves were very long. Next to her was a boy, younger than her, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Holding hands with him was a little girl, much younger than him, with brown hair and blue eyes and her uniform was practically a dress on her (it was that big). Her other hand was held by an older girl with dirty blonde hair with black bangs and gold eyes, she wore a frilly skirt and shirt and there was a hair tie around her neck.

Yuji woke up and stared out of the window. He then said "Hey, there's Emma."

"Emma?" Cate asked. Yuji leaned over, opened the window and shouted "Emma! Over here!"

Emma, the girl with the bangs, looked over to where Yuji was and replied "Yuji! Hey!"

The four made their way to their carriage and, once the four met up with the other four, the small girl shouted "Hello!"

Everyone in the carriage stared at them.

"Reirei, calm down." ordered Emma. She then looked at Yuji and asked "How long's it been?"

"About six months." Yuji replied. Cate stared at them. Something wasn't quite right...

Yuji replied "Emma, this is my partner Cate. Cate, Emma's a friend of mine."

Cate forced a smile to her face (why did she feel so stiff?) and shook hands with Emma "Nice to meet you."

After this, she relaxed. Emma said "Oh, so you're Yuji's partner?"

"The entire Order's heard about you." the boy said, "My name's Edmond."

The little girl said "I'm Reirei!"

The girl with the eye patch jumped for a split second, then replied "My name is Agito."

Linalee smiled and asked "How was your mission?"

Reirei replied "We won!"

Agito explained "We got the Innocence, we missed the last train so I guess you could say that we're late."

"What a coincidence!" Jin exclaimed "Well, the more the merrier, right?"

Jin was trying to be happier, but didn't seem to be doing very well at it because his smile seemed to be scaring Reirei, who hid behind Emma. "Stop being scary, Jin." ordered Emma.

Jin grunted and stared out the window. Linalee, Yuji and Cate felt their sweat drop.

"Bad mission?" asked Emma, the other four Exorcists sat in the seats opposite. "Something like that..." Yuji said, smiling nervously.

Cate felt kinda angry and just turned to stay out of the window. A while later, for the first time ever, she fell asleep on Yuji's shoulder.

X X X X

"Zanny! O Zanny!" the Earl called out in the main hall.

"What is it?"

The Earl looked at one of the chairs, revealing a rather tired and bored youth. He had long blood red hair and gold eyes. He also wore a suit with gold buttons. He asked "Oh, hello Earl! How are you?"

"My, my, are you still bored?" asked the Earl. He hovered next to the youth, who replied "Whoever said that?"

"Road-chan."

"I should have known."

The Noah sat up and explained "There's nothing to do around here! I want to go out and have some fun!"

"No one's stopping you." the Earl said.

There was silence between the two. The Earl then clapped his hands together and said "That's right, I have something to tell you!"

"What?" _Zanny _asked.

The Earl replied "There's an Exorcist I think you may find interesting..."

_Zanny _perked up:

"Her name is Cate, and she uses strong kicking as a fighting style." the Earl explained, "Maybe you two should spar with each other, that way you won't be bored anymore..."

The Noah blinked a few times. He then stood up and walked away; "Um...no."

The Earl was shocked; "W-What?"

"I'm not in the mood to fight anyone; later!" _Zanny _turned one last time as a door appeared in front of him, "I'm off on a walk. I'll be back later. Tell Road not to miss me too much!"

And with that, he was gone.

X X X X

"LINALEEEE!"

Wow, Komui was...wow...

Team Yeeger and Agito managed to sneak out of the room while Komui squeezed his little sister so hard that her eyes were popping out of her head. Edmond and Reirei had taken the Innocence to the Science Department while Emma went to check on her stuff.

"Komui is scary..." Cate said.

"You kinda get used to it." Agito said.

Yuji added "I swear, we all hate him but trust him at the same time."

Agito laughed. Cate felt rather angry again (MAN! What was wrong with her?). Agito clapped and said "Oh, how about we all get something to eat in the dining hall?"

Yuji rose a hand into the air: "_Yosh_! I'm starving!"

Cate replied "I'm not hungry, maybe later?"

Agito and Yuji asked "You sure?"

"Parasite types need their strength..." noted Agito.

"...so you sure you're not hungry?" added Yuji.

"I'm sure. I'll eat more tomorrow." replied Cate, "I'm just going to go take a nap in my room so knock it you need me, okay?"

"Kay!!"

Cate kept waving until Yuji and Agito were out of her sight and then made her way to her bed room. Once there, she fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "_Man...this job is tough; if I had known that, then I wouldn't have left school!_" Cate thought, her face turning sour, "_But then again...Master said that he had to take me to the Order, dragging me if nessecary!_"

Cate laughed at the memory of her master, who was trying to appear serious despite the fact that she had been laughing back then too. "_I also wouldn't have been able to meet such great people, like Yuji..._"

Cate's face turned red. She then rolled her head into her pillow and said "Geez, why am I getting so worked up about him? Yuji's Yuji; friendly but annoying as hell at times!"

**Weren't you jealous of him when he started talking to Emma?**

Cate replied "I wasn't jealous! I just...wasn't too sure of her...that's all..."

**Yeah, right! And I'm the Duke of Edinbourgh!**

"I'm telling the truth!"

**Weren't you famous for telling lies when you were a brat?**

Cate frowned; "I still am...but more torrelable..."

**Whatever, you like Yuji.**

"No way! He's a friend!" Cate removed her pillow. Her face got angry and she shouted "WHY AM I HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF?! HOW STUPID!!"

The door opened and Cate, without her control, threw her pillow at whoever was there. "ACK! What was that for??"

Cate stared at the door and said "O-oh! I'm so sorry!"

Standing in the door frame was a tall youth with red hair, a strange hair band and an eye patch. He wore the same coat as Yuji and an orange scarf was tied around his neck. He picked the pillow off the floor and held his hand out; "Name's Lavi."

"C-Cate." Cate shook it. She took the pillow back and said "I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean it!"

Lavi smiled, "It's okay." He then added "I've heard about you from Yuji."

"Y-you know Yuji?" asked Cate. Then she asked "Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"CATE-SAN!"

Kaze pushed past Lavi and stood in front of him. Kaze then said "I heard you just got back! How are you? Are you hurt? Tell me everything!"

"C-calm down..." Cate felt her sweat drop. Lavi explained "I saw him walking around and he asked me to come with him to see you. I've heard from Yuji that you're now partners with him...that and everyone knows how Jin says you look cute without your glasses."

Cate groaned.

Kaze then added "We DID knock. But we heard someone shout "WHY AM I HAVING AN ARGUMENT WITH MYSELF?! HOW STUPID!!"...why are you so angry?"

Cate turned even redder; "Kaze...if you don't want to be smothered, then I suggest you get out."

"Eh? Why? I just wanted to talk with you!"

"Later, I'm tired."

Lavi started to push Kaze out of the door and whispered "It's a woman thing..."

He then said "Wow! We can just cut off your head and use it in a salad! It's like a tomato!"

"GO AWAY!"

Lavi closed the door just as Cate threw her pillow at the door. After a few seconds, Cate wandered over and picked up her pillow before crawling back to her bed and falling asleep.

X X X X

_**catchan: Done! I'd like to state, Cate does trust Emma, she's just jealous. Cate in love? And she's not aware? What a berk! Anyway, introducing firenose's Emma and Reirei and zenoban zakura's Agito/Akito and Edmond (though I haven't formally introduced Akito yet). Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	18. Cate is in love?

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 18

Cate walked into the dining hall, suffering from severe bed hair and tiredness, and sat at her usual Finderless table. "Morning..."

"Morning, Cate." Yuji's voice said. "Um...Cate? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Cate's eyes had widened to the size of saucers. What she saw scared her; Yuji's face was sparkling. Seriously, it was. So not normal. Cate's face went red when Yuji asked her why she was staring and she replied "N-NOTHING!"  
She then stood up and said "I'M GOING TO GET FOOD! BACK SOON!"

"O...kay..."

Cate walked over to Jeryy and said "Can I please have...eto..." Jeryy then asked "Have you been running sweetie? You look exhausted..."

Cate didn't reply, instead she ordered her breakfast and walked back over to the table with it. Sitting with Yuji was Lavi, who then said "Good morning, Cate-chan."

"Cate-chan?" repeated the girl, sitting down in her usual space. Lavi explained "It's what you add to the end of girls names and little boys. I think it's cute."

"No thanks."

"Hmm..." Lavi stroked his chin, "How about..." Lavi stared at Cate as she managed to finish her plat within a few minutes, "Lucky!" Cate nearly choked and demanded "W-wha?"

Lavi explained "You've survived this long and you've got good friends; Lucky!"

"I AIN'T A DOG!" Cate's eyes oozed this.

"Lucky sounds so cute." Yuji smiled.

"Nghn." Cate fell out of her seat and onto her back.

"Cate!"

"Lucky! You okay?"

Cate opened her eyes to see Yuji leaning over to help her up. She felt her head turn red and she quickly stood up, bowed and ran out of there. Everyone there just stared; what was that all about?

X X X X

Haru was rather surprised when she found a bright red Cate sitting on the stairs heading towards the Science Department. Cate then looked at her and said "Haru!"

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Haru, sitting next to her. "You look so..." What was the right word? Whatever it was, she was that. Cate replied "I-I dunno what's going on! I-I j-just looked at Yu-Yuji and t-then-AH!"

Cate pulled her hair in frustration. Haru then asked "Wait, did you say Yuji?"

Cate nodded.

Haru's mouth turned cat-like and asked "How do you feel around him?"

Cate replied "I just feel sick! What's Yuji got to do with it??"

Haru explained "I think you may like him...as in like-like."

Cate blinked; "Not following."

In reality, she had a sinking feeling that she knew what Haru was hinting at. Haru then said "Ro-man-tic. You are in love with Yuji."

Cate's face went even redder than before and she made some weird stammering attempt before steam came out of her ears so suddenly. Then she fainted, her head hitting the step above.

"E-EH? CATE?? CATE!!"

X X X X

Cate had come to later on, in the medical room. Linalee looked over at her and said "Oh, you're awake."

"Hi...Linalee..." Cate sat up, "How did I get here?" _I swear I was talking to Haru on the steps..._

Linalee said "You fainted on the steps, Haru and a Finder brought you here."

"Oh...OW!" _Note to self, never touch the back of your head. AGAIN._

Linalee added "There seems to be nothing wrong, your temperature has gone down and you're awake, that's good to see."

Cate remained silent. "What's wrong?" asked Linalee, kneeling next to the bed.

"O-Oh! N-nothing!"

"Well...okay...leave when you're feeling better. Okay?" The older girl then left.

Silence.

Cate lay back and thought for a while.

"I should go back to Master for a few days..."

X X X X

Cate, dressed in her dress for the first time in ages, was sneaking out of the Order. She hoped no one who notice (well, Komui knew at least. Yuji was the last person she was going to tell). Of course, the one person she didn't want to see turned up.

"Where are you going?"

Cate paused to look at Yuji. "T-To Ma-Master's."

Yuji tilted his head, "Can I come?"

"NO."

Yuji's eyebrows flicked up, perhaps surprised. Cate stammered "I-I w-want t-to s-s-see him m-myself!"

"Oh. Okay." Yuji smiled like his usual self, falling for the lie. "See you when you get back then!"

Cate bowed her head and quickly got out of there. How...embarassing!

X X X X

General Yeeger stared at his past student standing in the door way. The Finder who answered the door said "Cate, why are you back?"

Cate pushed past and stood in front of the general. She stared at the floor. "Hello...it's been a while, Master."

"What are you doing here?" asked Yeeger. Cate replied "Um...is it...okay...if...I..." Her voice trailed off. "Something is wrong, let's just leave it at that."

Yeeger watched as Cate walked up the stairs and her foot steps died as a door slammed. Yeeger and the Finder stared at the stairs, then at each other. "Shall I...find out what's wrong with her, sir?" asked the Finder.

Yeeger shook his head; "I'll talk to her later."

X X X X

It took Yeeger three days to talk to Cate. The newer Finders were rather surprised by this, but Harry explained "Cate's a girl...she can also get very shy or very violent. The general makes sure that she's calm before asking her what's wrong."

Yeeger knocked caustiously on the door and asked "May I come in?"

"...sure..."

Yeeger walked in and saw Cate lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She sat up and hugged her pillow, saying "It's been a while, Master."

"You said that three days ago; what's wrong?" asked Yeeger. He sat on the bed next to her and Cate looked over at her master, feeling embarassed. Yeeger then suggested "Is it some sort of trouble?"

"I don't think so..."

Cate seemed innocent. Her eyes were kind of wide with fear. Yeeger asked "Can you please tell me everything?"

Cate began to tell everything, but once she mentioned Yuji, Yeeger stopped her; "Yuji? Yuji is involved in this?"

Cate nodded. Yeeger bit down on his lip and tried to refrain from laughing. But he couldn't, he held his stomach as he laughed. Cate's face went red with anger and she shouted "This is the last time I come home wanting help, Master! THIS IS SERIOUS!!"

Yeeger wiped his eye and calmed down. He then placed a hand on her back and said "You're not sick and there's nothing wrong with you."

Cate seemed relieved. Then Yeeger said "It's normal for a girl your age to fall in love...I'm just surprised that it's Yuji..."

Cate stared; "What?" _Oh God, that's kinda what Haru said!_

"B-But M-Master! I-I d-don't...I-I m-mean...uh..." Cate stammered, then held her hand over her lips. Yeeger explained "You were jealous when Yuji spoke to a friend of his, a girl. You see him in a different light than normal. You have the urge to flee whenever you see him. You have a case of **First Love**. It's not serious; everyone goes through it!"

Cate buried her face in her pillow; "I knew Haru was right..."

"Haru? What's she got to do with it?"

"When she said I might like-like Yuji," Cate explained, "I didn't want to think of it; I mean, what if he DIED? What would I do then? I wanted to fall in love when my job was done. So, I denied it...but I knew she was right..." Cate looked up, her eyes were kind of watering now, "I guess...I do...love...Yuji..."

The moment she admitted it, Cate started crying.

X X X X

"Cate-san!"

"Lucky! You're back!"

Kaze, Lavi and Lin were the first to greet her. Lin asked "Did you bring me anything??"

Cate said "I brought what you wanted back with me." She gave Lin a small package, which contained cookies. Lin squealed with delight; "Thank you! Welcome back! We missed you! She then latched herself onto the girl.

"It's good to see you guys." Cate managed to say.

"Hey,you better now?"

Lin latched off and Cate saw Yuji, his face was still shining in some way. Cate remained silent, staring at him for a few seconds. She then closed her eyes, pushed up her glasses and opened her eyes again; "Yeah, I'm fine."

_It's alright that I'm in love; I have to bear with it. Maybe I'll be able to say how I really feel as well...the only problem is..._

Yuji walked over and flicked her forehead; "Now, you must get me breakfast as punishment for leaving me!"

Within seconds, Cate's face turned red, then steam came out of her ears and she fell backwards. "CATE!" cried Kaze, Lin and Yuji (Lavi cried "LUCKY!"). Yuji managed to catch his partner.

_...Why couldn't my first love be more mature??_

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Cate's in love with Yuji and everyone is unsure of what's going on! The next mission arc starts soon!**_


	19. The Girl with Green Eyes

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 19

Cate, Yuji, Kaze, Allen and Jin were in Komui's office. Cate and Yuji were nervous (especially since that the last time that they were in that office, Komui nearly killed them), the others didn't really seem to care. Komui looked at the five and Linalee handed Allen a folder.

Komui then sat at his desk, rested his chin on his hands and said "In the town of Treemon, people have been disappearing. You may think that this is normal, but Treemon is very remote."

"So...you're worried?" asked Jin.

Komui shot Jin a dark look, didn't reply and said "I want you five to investigate."

"Y-YES!"

The five Exorcists and Komui walked out of the office and made their way to the boat. Once there, the five got in the boat. Komui stopped Cate before she got in to ask "Are you sure that you're okay to go?"

Cate smiled; "I'm fine. I have everything under control." Why is it that whenever someone says that, something goes wrong? In this case, Cate tripped up and landed on Yuji's lap! A bright red Cate apologized and was about to do self punishment when Kaze shouted "Please don't!" and grabbed her hands. In the end, the girl, overwhelmed by embarassment, fainted onto Yuji's shoulder when he said "I-i-it's o-okay!"

X X X X

A little girl with light green hair, her bangs over her eyes, dressed in a blue t-shirt, shorts and a loose belt over her shoulder ran down the rocky path. She staggered with each step. She had to get away!

Behind her were five level one Akuma.

She ran until she tripped up and rolled down the side of the hill onto the road. She lay on her back. Her eyes opened and widened to the size of giant plates. The Akuma aimed their guns at her. She screamed.

There came shots and one of the Akuma exploded. The girl looked over to see upside down figures of people dressed in a strange uniforms. Another one snapped his fingers and the next one errupted in black flames. The Akuma aimed at them; the only girl ran towards them, scooped up the child and jumped into the air.

She then landed with such forced through one of the Akuma, that it exploded. A young boy and an older boy ran towards them; the younger one twirled his staff while the older one sliced an Akuma in half. Landing the final blow, the youngest boy rose the staff into the air. The air became strong and cut the Akuma into little pieces.

"W-wow..."

X X X X

Cate put the girl down and Kaze ran over to check on her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The little girl replied "I-I'm f-fine."

Her eyes were emerald green and had a large child-cuteness about them. Cate stared, almost struck with horror; "S-So...cute..."

She then hugged the girl; "I can't help it!"

Yuji, Jin and Allen stared. Yuji then managed to rescue the younger girl from Cate and dragged her away, collar first. "Not now, Cate."

Kaze laughed nervously before asking "What's your name?"

The girl replied "Mizu Ricker Honoo."

"What a strange name..." noted Jin, he inspected her, "You don't look Japanese."

To be honest, Yuji and Kaze were the full blooded Japanese of the group. Jin also had Japanese blood in him. Only Cate and Allen were English. Mizu explained "I'm not; I'm English but my brother who adopted me gave me my first and last name."

Allen became concerned and asked "Where is your brother now?"

Mizu replied "He's not here at the moment, I have to meet someone first."

Yuji had Cate in a head lock and asked "Who is it?"

Mizu held a finger to her lips; "It's a secret."

Silence.

Kaze asked "Well...do you know at least where he's going?"

"He said he'd be in Treemon."

"That's where we're going!" Kaze smiled, "Come with us!"

Mizu's eyes lit up; "REALLY?"

Allen leaned into Kaze's ear and asked "Should we do this?"

"Yeah. Besides," Kaze replied "We need to go someplace first. I have some friends who live outside Treemon and they own an information network, which may be useful."

Mizu watched as Cate started stomping down on Yuji's head. She looked back and said "Oh..."

Jin asked "Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

Kaze gave the natural answer; "You never asked."

Yuji stood up, towering Cate and started tickling her as punishment for stomping him into the ground. Mizu then said, "I wish not to sound rude...but...what are your names?"

Allen placed a hand to his chest and said "My name's Allen Walker."

Cate managed to get away from Yuji and said "I'm Cate."

Yuji said "I'm Yuji, me and Cate are partners."

"Jin Mirouko, nice to meet you."

Kaze smiled; "Kaze Masahide!"

Mizu's eyes widened again, in surprise rather than fear. She then stammered "K-Kaze...M-Masahide..?"

"Uh...yeah...is there a problem?"

"N-no! N-no problem!" Mizu appeared to calm down. Kaze smiled; "Okay then, let's go!"

He then ran in front of the group. Cate followed, along with Yuji. Allen and Jin then ran after them. Mizu stayed in the same spot, staring after them for a few seconds.

"_So...he's the famous Kaze Masahide-senpai that Takimi-onii-chan talked about so highly..._"

She then ran after them.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Mission submitted by the brilliant mangafreak7793! But, you're all brilliant (letting me use your characters and being supportive of this fanfic!). This will be the longest mission arc yet, but I hope it's just as exciting!**_


	20. The Information Dealer

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 20

In the town stood a lone two-story building. The group stood there for a few seconds; "We're here." said Kaze.

"This is the information place?" asked Mizu.

"Yep!"

Kaze knocked on the door; "Rita-san? Are you here? It's me; Kaze!"

Suddenly, the door opened and two pairs of hands pulled Kaze in. Everyone stared in horror. Cate shouted "KAZE!"

She kicked the door in and was taken aback by the sight; two twins and their dog were hugging (or choking) Kaze to the ground. Both girls wore dresses, one wore a green ribbon in her short brown hair while the other wore a blue ribbon in her short light brown hair. One of the girls said "Kaze, your back!"

"Kaze-kun, how are you?" asked the other.

The dog barked.

"I can't breath!"

Yuji asked "Kaze...you know these people?"

Kaze managed to get out of their grip and said "Yes, these are..."

The girl in green protested "We can introduce ourselves, Kaze."

The girl in blue nodded; "That's right."

The girl in green said "I'm Runka, fifteen years-old."

The girl in blue said "I'm Ranka, fifteen years-old."

They held hands, curtseyed and said "It's nice to meet you, friends of Kaze!"

Cate said "They are..."

Allen said "...yes they are..."

Jin blinked a few times and said "STRIKE!"

"We knew it..."

"Ara?" the girls tilted their heads. Jin came so close to them and took their jointed hands; "Hello, my name's Jin. Perhaps we can go out for a moonlight dinner someti-"

The dog growled and jumped onto Jin's head. "AGH!!!!" Jin fell to the floor.

"Oh, that's our doberman Rinko!" Runka said, "He loves to play, right Ranka?"

Rinko didn't seem so friendly though...he was biting and scratching Jin without any mercy! "SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!! ARGH!!!"

Yuji jumped to the rescue and started pulling at Rinko. He kept saying "O-off! Get off!"

Allen then said "S-So, Ranka, are you and your sister..."

"Yeah," Ranka replied "Me and Runka are identicle twins."

Cate's eyes twirled around; "So confusing..."

Runka nodded and replied "Yeah, only Kaze-kun, Rinko and Rita-onee-san can tell us apart."

Kaze asked "Speaking of Rita-san, where is she?"

"Right here." In came a long light brown haired woman wearing a t-shirt and slack trousers. "What is it, Wind-chan?"

Everyone stared: "Wind...chan?"

Ranka and Runka said at the same time "It's the nickname that Rita-onee-chan gave him, because Kaze means Wind."

Kaze, who was rather pink, said "Can you not call me that? My name's Kaze..."

"Whatever." Rita sat down on a chair, and asked "So, what brings you back?" She then laughed, "Whatever it is, you're here for the information network, correct?"

Kaze looked at his feet; "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. You did save our lives, afterall. It's the least we can do." Rita said. She stood up and pulled at Kaze's cheek, "Now SMILE."

Kaze's eyes widened; "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, okay!"

Rita let go. She grew serious again as she said "It'll take some time, so at least stay the night. Wind-chan, go play with Runka and Ranka, okay?"

"What?" Kaze's eyes widened in horror, "No...um...WAIT!!"

With an evil glint in their eyes, Runka grabbed Kaze and said "Let's go, Kaze-kun!" while her sister grabbed Mizu and Cate and said "Come with us!"

Rita said "Well, time to get to work now..." She cracked her knuckles, Allen shudder. He then asked "Um...not to be rude, Miss Rita, but where did you meet Kaze?"

Rita looked at Allen and replied "Not at all. To make a long story short, it started when our parents died last year. Things were hard at first, but we got over it. But the only problem was a job...so I became a journalist."

Yuji managed to get the dog off of Jin. He held it in his arms and replied "That doesn't sound so bad."

"I found Wind-chan." Rita said "when I on my door step one day. He was in bad shape and exhausted so me, Runka and Ranka-" Rinko barked, "Sorry, and Rinko took him in and looked after him for the next few months. It was like...having a little brother."

Jin got up, looking dazed, and asked "How does that explain Kaze saving your lives?"

Rita said casually "Well, during the next couple of months, I kinda got into trouble with the Mafia."

"M-Mafia??" asked Allen. The boys were shocked.

Rita smiled; "I got recordings of secret dealings and, needless to say, they found out and the boss himself and twenty of his men came and tried to kill me. You should have seen it!"

X X X X

"_Give us the recording or else!"_

_The Mafia men pointed their guns at the house. Inside this house, the sisters were huddled up inside. The twins were crying with fear and Rita was unsure of what to do._

"_I'm scared, Onee-chan." Ranka looked up at Rita._

"_W-what's going to h-happen to us?" asked Runka._

"_Dammit! I was so close!" Rita bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. Then came a boy in bandaged from the hall. He had his staff in one hand and opened the door with the other. "WIND-CHAN!" Rita cried._

_Kaze looked back, smiled and replied "Don't worry, Rita-san. Everything's going to be alright."_

_He stepped outside._

_The Mafia boss asked "What? What is a brat like you doing?"_

_Kaze ordered "Please turn yourselves in, before I am forced to hurt you."_

_The boss laughed "What? You must be kidding! Men! Kill him!"_

_The men pointed their guns at Kaze. Kaze sighed; "I warned you."_

**Recovery Light!**

_He held his staff high in the air. A bright light appeared and blinded the mafia members, except for the boss. Kaze walked towards him and held the crescent staff to the boss' throat as the light cleared._

"_W-what the-" The boss was shocked and scared._

_Kaze ordered again "Stand down and turn yourselves in. Now. You'll get hurt if you don't."_

_The Mafia boss made random stuttering noises, but was overall speechless. Kaze smiled; "Speechless, ne?"_

_He tapped the boss on the head with his staff._

X X X X

Rita held her hands as she said "I published my findings, the Mafia were sent to jail and Kaze left the next month. He's searching for his memories but he often comes to check on us, to see if we're okay."

The boys were sitting down at this point. Yuji said "Wow...Kaze's that strong?"

Allen added "I didn't know Kaze could do that..."

Jin said "I'm not surprised; if you can take down Akuma, then you can take down some punks." He was going to add "Look at how Cate wails on Yuji." but decided against it.

Rita said "Despite his size, Wind-chan is very strong but..."

She looked in the hallway; "Three...two...one..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kaze ran out through the hallway. What surprised the boys most was that he was wearing a skirt. Runka and Ranka ran after him. Runka had a school girl uniform in her hands while her twin had a dress.

"Come on Kaze! Wear this!"

"No! This!"

"Right on time." Rita smiled. Allen, Yuji and Jin just stared, almost in a vegative state.

"NO WAY!!"

Rita explained "When it comes to Ranka and Runka, he's about as helpless as a little girl lost in a high way."

Cate appeared with a mini skirt and chased after the three; "Try this on Kaze! It's so cute!"

Yuji turned red with embarassment. Jin asked "Wasn't that Cate?"

"I think so..." Yuji replied.

Allen just sighed.

Rita just sipped her tea.

Mizu was standing behind the hallway and thought "_Is he really the one that Takimi-onii-chan keeps talking about?_"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Can't think of a message...dammit!**_


	21. Information

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 21

"_Takimi-onii-chan!"_

_Mizu ran after her brother, who had light red hair and dressed in a hakama with one bandaged eye. His red eye looked at her but didn't stop. Instead, he said "Mizu-chan, you're getting slow!"_

_Mizu pouted; "No, Taki-nii is too fast!"_

"_You're kidding me! Kaze-senpai is TWICE AS FAST as me!" Takimi laughed._

"_Geez! Taki-nii!"_

_The two walked through the field, directly towards where a tombstone sat in the centre..._

X X X X

"Gah!" Mizu sat up. She looked around and saw Cate lying on the other bed, almost dead looking. The sun shone through the window, showing that it was now morning. "_Oh...it was a dream..._"

"NO MEANS NO!"

Mizu walked towards the door and listened as she heard Runka say "Just one more dress!"

"Yeah, one more!"

"No! I'm a guy and guys don't wear dresses!"

Kaze passed Mizu's door and pulled him into the room.

"Where'd he go?"

"Let's go and check on Rita-onee-chan!"

"Okay!"

The two of them left. The two waited for quiet, then Kaze said "Thanks..."

"It's no problem." Mizu replied. Kaze then said "Rita-san should be sharing the information to us at lunch. So, we should be getting ready."

"Wait!"

Cate stirred, but didn't wake up.

"What is it?" asked Kaze.

Mizu then asked "Why do you act like such a fool?"

Kaze frowned and looked kind of angry as he asked "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Mizu explained "Shouldn't you be more serious of your mission?"

Kaze calmed down and replied "Well...I think I'm supposed to but I always try to-"

The two said at the same time "-Make as many happy memories as possible."

"Hey, how'd you know I was going to say that?"

Mizu replied "Nothing; um...better watch out." She pointed behind him. Kaze turned to see the twins standing in the now open door frame. They smiled. Ranka said "There he is!"

Runka said "Get him!"

Kaze's eyes widened in horror; "Not again!"

X X X X

At lunch time, the Exorcists and the informer sat at a large table. Allen was eating, Yuji was poking Cate for some reason, Kaze was dressed in a dress with ribbons and Jin stared wearily at the dog. Rita then said "Alright. I worked hard for this so you'd better listen!"

"Okay." Cate then proceeded to smash Yuji's face into the table. "STOP POKING ME!"

Yuji didn't make a noise as he rose back to normal. But he did wobble a lot. Jin tried to stop the dog from biting him again. Allen said "Rseady.", looking up from his plate. Kaze didn't say anything, but his face was crimson.

"Alright," Rita began "From what I can gather, Treemon citizens are beginning to disappear one by one, probably from Akuma attacks."

"Captain Obvious strikes again." Yuji muttered.

"Oh yeah? Did you know that there are supporters of the Earl inside the town?" Rita asked.

"No way!" Cate's mouth hung open.

Rita leaned onto the table and added "From what I can gather, there may be Innocence under the town. So, the Akuma are working hard to level up."

"But why?" Allen asked after he swallowed.

Rita explained "It seems that every time a level one Akuma goes underground, they are either disabled or explode. So, they're sending in level twos."

Jin asked "How do you know so much about Akuma anyway?"

Rita closed her eyes; "The Order aren't the only ones who know about Akuma. Besides, my parents were Finders for the Order. They died in a mission."

Silence.

Cate felt her stomach shift in discomfort and said "I-I'm sorry."

Rita opened her eyes and smiled; "Don't worry about it; just get the Innocence and get back safe."

Kaze smiled and replied "Don't worry; we will!"

Jin muttered "Tough talk for someone wearing a dress..."

"What was that??" Kaze hissed.

The two begun pulling the other's cheeks.

"You hurgh!"

"Why lou!"

Cate looked at Mizu and asked "You sure you want to come with us?"

Mizu looked up with her large eyes. Cate explained "It will be dangerous."

Mizu replied "Ano...if any Akuma come, I'll run. Don't worry, Cate-san! I'll be alright."

"Well...okay..."

"_Besides, there be more to this than what meets the eye..._" Mizu looked at the table again. Rita clapped her hands and said "I've set up a horse and cart to take you to Treemon, but until then I want you to eat and rest, got it?"

"Okay!"

X X X X

Everyone was in the carriage and were saying their goodbyes. Ranka said "Be careful!"

Runka said "Come back soon!"

Rinko barked. Rita stood with her arms folded and said "Be careful, Wind-chan."

Allen, who hadn't gotten in yet, walked towards the carriage and said "Well, I guess it's time we go then."

Rita grabbed his deformed hand and asked "Allen Walker, correct?"

Allen nodded. Rita smiled; "We haven't had time to talk to each other but it's just Kaze talks about you so much when he visits us. I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay..." Allen paused "Really?"

Rita replied "Yeah, but can you promise me something?"

Allen nodded. Rita's voice grew soft as she said "Can you look after him? He may not look it but, call it woman's intution or whatever, but I think that under his big smile is a fragile heart. I can't help him as much as I want to...so in your future battles, please keep him from breaking apart."

"Miss Rita..."

She then laughed "It's okay; besides, I know you'll do it automatically! He considers you his big brother, after all!"

"I will, Miss Rita." Allen smiled. Kaze bounced in his seat and moaned "Come on Nii-san! We'll never get there at this rate!"

"Coming!" Allen ran towards the carriage. As the carriage got further out of their sight, Rita said to herself "Such a sweet kid...but why do I get this feeling that something bad is able to happen?"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Kaze in a dress is so cute!!**_


	22. Akuma everywhere

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 22

"_Hey, Taki-nii," Mizu and Takimi stood in front of the tombstone as she asked "Why do you always look up to Kaze?"_

_Takimi replied "Well, for starters...he's a big idiot, very energetic, lacks common sense and not to mention, he's really dense around girls."_

_Mizu felt her sweat drop and demanded "Then why do you respect him so much?"_

"_Well, he's saved my life so many times than I can actually count. He's taught me so much, and he's the reason that I am who I am now. But most of all, no matter how injured he is," Takimi's eyes sparkled with anticipation and respect ", Kaze-senpai will always protect his friends."_

_Mizu crouched down and ran her fingers over the inscriptions on the tomb; "So...he's a brave person..."_

"_Yeah...but he's very fragile too..."_

"_What do you mean?"_

X X X X

"Hey, Mizu!" Kaze shook the little girl, "Wake up!"

Mizu's eyes opened up and asked "Huh? What happened?"

Kaze replied "Well, everyone's gone and you're the only one still in here."

"Oh..."

Not far away, Jin shouted "Hey! Get your lazy butts in gear! We've got Innocence to find!"

"Coming!" Kaze jumped out of the carriage and placed a hand on Cate's back, causing her to shriek in shock. Mizu looked at Kaze; "_Well, Taki-nii was right about him being energetic..._"

X X X X

Treemon was too quiet...

They made their way outside of town and reached a cross road, Mizu then said "I've got things to take care off, so I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, see you." Allen said.

Cate latched onto Mizu protectively and said "Don't go!"

Yuji managed to rescue the choking Mizu and pulled Cate into his chest. "Run! Be free!" Yuji shouted, tightening his grip on his partner. Mizu stared and began to go on her way. Cate struggled for a few seconds before steam came out of her ears and her body flopped.

Jin then asked "Hey Kaze, do you like Mizu?"

Kaze tilted his head to the side innocently and asked "What do you mean, Jin?"

Jin replied "You know, even though she was a bit shy, she was kinda cute..."

Kaze said "Well, I can help but have feelings for her."

Yuji dropped his now-awake partner. Everyone then gawped as Jin said "AHA! I knew it!"

Cate clapped her hands and chanted "So cute! So cute! SO CUTE!"

Kaze protested "But not feelings like that! It's more like she's similar to me in a way."

Allen asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Kaze held his head, and dropped to his knees. "My...head hurts..."

"Kaze?" asked Allen, "Are you alright?"

Kaze didn't get a chance to answer; a large number of mostly level two Akuma appeared. Cate stared, kicked off her sandals and transformed her legs. She then charged towards some of the Akuma, forcing them to the west of town. Yuji released _Hyoujin_ and shouted "Over here you big ugly bastards!" Another group of Akuma followed him. Kaze struggled to his feet and managed to bring a group after him. Jin and Allen were left behind.

Allen transformed his arm and Jin punched the air and set several Akuma alight. When an Akuma appeared behind Jin, Allen managed to get behind him and crush it with his hand. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Meanwhile, Cate was hovering in the air, waiting as the Akuma flew over to attack her. She then waited for the first one to be close enough. Then she kicked it so hard that it flew past the other Akuma, who stared after it and didn't notice as Cate began to defeat them one by one.

Yuji kept slashing at his opponts and blocked each attack. He then jumped back and then shouted "_REIKEI!_" and stabbed an Akuma, then the rest around it until they were gone.

Kaze twirled his staff around his head and ran through one of the Akuma, then another one and another one. He was forced into town again but he managed to shout "_CRESCENT GRAVE!_"

Crescents appeared in the bodies of the Akuma and they all disolved. Another Akuma appeared, catching Kaze in surprise. Before he could destroy this one, another Akuma came flying into it and they both exploded.

"W-what..?"

X X X X

Cate sighed, her surroundings looked like a bomb had gone off there. She then said "It's time to get back to the others."

Then it dawned on her.

_Um...where are the others?_

Cate held her head in fear and wailed "I'M LOST!"

_Yuji! Help me!_

X X X X

Yuji stopped; looking around, he said "I swear I just heard Cate's voice...but she's not here...weird..."

He then started walking again.

_I don't know where I am and Cate's lost somewhere._

Yuji sighed.

X X X X

Allen and Jin looked around. Allen cursed and said "Damn, there are so many Akuma!"

Jin then said "That explains why the town was so quiet."

"We should go find the others." Allen suggested.

Jin nodded; "Yeah, Kaze wasn't feeling too hot before the fight either."

X X X X

Kaze held his head as he walked. He then leaned against a wall, "_I'm so tired...and my head really hurts...I can't stop though...I need to find the others..._" he thought. Then came a shout "S-Someone! A-Anyone! H-help!"  
Kaze watched as a man dressed in a brown suit and bowler hat ran around the corner scared. Kaze leaned off the wall and asked "W-what happened??"

The man said "M-my wife! W-we were attacked b-by th-this weird m-monster! A-And sh-she's h-hurt!"

Kaze's eyes widened in horror; "WHERE?? SHOW ME!!"

"This way!" the man led Kaze into an alley. After a few seconds, Kaze said "Hey! There's no peo-"

Something hit Kaze very hard on the back of the head. His eyes widened in surprise for a split second, then softened. He landed first on his knees, then onto his chest. The man laughed; "How guilible, Exorcist. You should never trust a supporter of the Earl!"

He then picked the boy up and said "Now, to the Akuma..."

X X X X

Standing on the roof of a near-by building stood Mizu.

"This is bad." She held her head; like Kaze, she had a head ache. Mizu frowned; "_If things get worse, then I may have to reveal why I came here..._"

X X X X

_**catchan: OH NO! KAZE! Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	23. Reunion

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 23

Cate was really scared; no friends near her and she was in some place she didn't even know. She just wanted to run away as fast as she could! Her eyesight blurred with tears.

"Oh! Cate!"

_...Jin?_

She looked up to see Allen, Jin and Yuji making their way towards her. The girl's eyes widened and she started bawling her eyes out. "YUJI!"

She ran towards her partner and embraced him tightly. She kept muttering something about being so scared. Yuji felt his sweat drop and thought "_I knew she was lost..._"

Cate looked up to the other guys from her love's chest and asked "Allen, Jin, where were you guys?"

"You took some Akuma away from us, remember?" said Jin.

"Eh heh heh..."

Allen asked "Did you see Kaze?"

Yuji shook his head; "I thought he was with you?"

"He's been kidnapped by the Akuma."

Mizu appeared and scared the hell out of them.

"W-what? H-he's been kidnapped?"

Mizu looked at her feet and said "Yes, and I'm afraid that if worst comes to worst, then we'll all be in danger..."

X X X X

_...where am I? Why is everything so blurry? Why does my head hurt?_

"Oh, so our little Exorcist friend is awake?"

Kaze was lifted up by his chest and blinked a few times. He saw the man who had tricked him earlier and a Level Two Akuma. The man said "My name's Ritcher."

That was all he said. How weird.

The Akuma demanded "Let's kill him!"

"Now, now, all in due time." Ritcher looked evil. "We need him to collect the Innocence, remember?"

Kaze struggled to speak but he managed to ask "Where...are...we?"

Ritcher said "Aw, you don't know? We're in the underground tunnel, where the Innocence is currently held." He pointed straight ahead at a wall. In it was Innocence. "There it is."

Kaze asked "If it's right there, then why do you need me?"

_This isn't good, I feel really ill..._

Ritcher explained "It is the weirdest thing...we just can't. You don't know about these tunnels, do you?"

Ritcher threw Kaze onto his knees and explained "During past wars, these tunnels were used to torture and kill prisoners. Apparently, it was quite gruesome. So, when an Akuma or a supporter touches it, they either get destroyed or go mad. But I thought "What would happen if an Exorcist were to touch it?"..."

Kaze felt his heart stop.

"...if you manage to take it, we will kill you. If not, we'll just watch you suffer."

Ritcher grabbed Kaze's hand and dragged the weak boy to the wall. Kaze couldn't say anything; he was that afraid. His hand landed with a loud smack on the Innocence. _It's hot! Really hot!_

_**Help me!**_

_**Save me!**_

_**Weren't you supposed to be God's representatives??**_

_**SPARE ME! I have a CHILD!**_

_**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_

Kaze felt his heart twist and he screamed in pain. He saw the images of the people dying and felt hopeless. _I HAVE TO HELP THEM!_

The Akuma and Ritcher laughed at Kaze.

An image that came into his head wasn't from this place; _inside a burning building was Kaze, aged nine at this time. He was surrounded by flames and tears ran down his face at such speeds that he couldn't even stop them. Then came a crimson eyed man. Rather than help the boy, the man grabbed younger Kaze by the throat, choking him in the air._

"_W-why..." younger Kaze managed to ask._

"_Why?" the crimson eyed-man said in a firm voice. He then rose his other arm and said "Because you don't deserve happiness."_

_He punched through Kaze's chest and a blue orb flew out and shattered into a thousand pieces, then they turned to dust and fluttered into the sky..._

X X X X

Kaze's eyes closed, as if he was asleep. Out of his chest came a blue orb, which like the one in his memory shattered, turned into dust and fluttered into the sky. Kaze's eyes opened suddenly and he grabbed the Innocence.

"W-what?" Ritcher stood back, "K-kill him!"

A strong gust of wind blew apart the Akuma and Kaze wasn't standing there anymore. Ritcher took a step back and turned around. He jumped and saw Kaze behind him. But his eyes were now dull and his necklace was, strangely, crying.

"W-what...are you?" asked Ritcher.

Kaze looked up at the man and said in an emotionless tone "It's time for you to die."

X X X X

The Exorcists stared at Mizu. They were all wide eyed with confusion and a bit of fear. Mizu then asked "Do you wonder how this town won't let level one Akuma to enter the underground tunnel?"

There was silence.

"It's to let them train."

Cate tightened her grip on Yuji's back; "That's because of the Innocence." her voice matured.

"Correct. But do you know WHY?"

Yuji asked "What do you mean?"

Mizu turned around and explained "It's because of their souls."

Jin asked "Their...souls?"

Mizu explained "We all know that Akuma are powered by the souls of the dead, so the Innocence is defending itself by attacking the soul."

Allen asked "But why are we in danger?"

"I didn't say that it only affected Akuma."

Yuji asked "Do we look affected?"

"I feel fine." Cate said.

Allen said "But that can't be-" His eyes widened. "Kaze said that his head hurt before the fight."

Mizu seemed sad as she said "Yes, Kaze is being affected by the Innocence."

"But that doesn't explain why we're fine." said Jin, "Why is it only Kaze?"

"Kaze's soul is different to yours."

Cate felt her heart stop as she regretedly asked "What do you mean, Mizu?"

Mizu looked directly at the girl and asked "Why is Kaze looking for his memories?"

There was silence. It was obvious that they didn't know.

Mizu explained "Kaze's soul gets stronger by his interactions with people but since he lost his memories, his soul has a huge hole in it. It's not extrememly fragile, so like how the Innocence destroys an Akuma, it's because it's weak but if Kaze were to get too close to the Innocence..."

It dawned on Yuji and Jin faster than it did Allen and Cate. Yuji held his hand to his mouth and said "...it will destroy Kaze's soul."

Cate's eyes widened in horror; "WHAT??"

Jin then asked "Wait, what will happen to Kaze's body then?"

Mizu replied "That's...what I'm afraid of..."

Suddenly, five level two Akuma appeared out of no where and surrounded the group. Cate let go of Yuji to defend Mizu. Allen activated his ant-Akuma weapon just when a twisted bird Akuma shouted "Destroy him before he destroys us-GAH!"

A giant crescent scar appeared through the Akuma and it disolved. A tank Akuma started blasting someone but missed it. The alligator Akuma cursed and said "He was so weak just a second ago!"

The elephant Akuma said "We can't avoid him now that he has the Innocence!"

"Let's attack from all sides!" The Akuma did this and surrounded whoever it was who was attacking them. To the surprise of the other Exorcists, it was Kaze!

"_Cres...cent...Gra..ve..._"

Crsecents dug themselves into the Akuma and they exploded. There was silence. Yuji smiled weakly and started to run towards his friend. "Kaze!"

Kaze looked up at Yuji and thrusted his staff towards him. It narrowly missed Yuji's ear. There was silence, Yuji's weak smile began one of fear as he said "W-what t-the h-hell??"

Mizu covered her mouth with her hand; "My worst fear...has happened! Once his soul is destroyed, he becomes an emotionless killing machine!"

"_Taki-nii, what do I do now??_"

X X X X

_**catchan: Kaze's lost his soul?? Yes, the blue orb is Kaze's soul. Don't ask, I'm just following mangafreak's script! But, the weirdest thing is though I actually get it!**_


	24. Returning Memories

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 24

There was silence. Yuji jumped back and demanded "W-what are you doing, Kaze?? It's me! YUJI!"

"_Air Skates..._" Two orbs of green air attached themselves to Kaze's ankles. Within seconds, Yuji was knocked to the ground, a few feet behind the Exorcists. Cate's eyes widened as she screamed "YUJI!!!" She then looked at Mizu and demanded "Why is Kaze attacking us??"

Mizu replied "It's like I said, his soul has been destroyed so all his memories are gone. Even those of you guys..."

"N-no way..." Cate's eyes widened to the point where tears were about to form. "IT CAN'T BE!!"

Allen grabbed Cate while Jin grabbed Mizu and they narrowly dodged Kaze's attack. Allen put Cate down and ran into battle. He used his transformed arm to grab Kaze's entire body and ordered "Please stop! Kaze! Please!"  
Kaze looked over emotionlessly and slashed down on Allen's arm. Allen screamed, then Kaze ran through him and left the boy on the floor. Cate stared in horror. Jin ran into battle and grabbed Kaze's wrists. "Hey! Don't you remember! It's us!!"

Kaze flipped Jin over his head and kicked him into the ground. Jin yelled out in pain. Yuji had gotten up and was now running into battle, _Hyoujin _at the ready. He then said "Sorry Kaze!"

Cate screamed "YUJI! NO! DON'T!"

Kaze's staff clashed with Yuji's _katana _and they were in a stalemate for a few seconds. "It's us! Don't fight! KAZE!" cried Yuji. Then Kaze kicked Yuji's chin, sending him flying. Yuji landed in front of Kaze.

Cate's eyes began almost lifeless at the sight of her friends going down. When she saw Yuji fall, Cate screamed "YUUUUUUUUUUUUJJJIII!!"

Kaze stared at Cate, his dull eyes locking her wide, wet ones in his grasp. Cate managed to dodge Kaze's attack and jumped over his head. "Kaze...please stop! We're friends! Remember!" Cate begged.

Mizu, who was standing on the sidelines, held her head in fear. "What should I do??"

X X X X

"_Kaze-senpai's soul is very fragile. If it beaks, he becomes a heartless person." Takimi said. Mizu looked at her brother noted "So, he's a weak person."  
"Hmm..." Takimi scratched his head and replied "I guess you could say that...but there is one way to bring him out of that state." He brought out a yin-yang necklace from his hakama. Mizu studied it and asked "What's with the stupid necklace?"_

_Takimi replied "This stupid necklace was given to Kaze-senpai by someone special to him, he told me once. It's probably the reason why he started searching for his memories."_

"_So...if he had this necklace, then Kaze would return to normal?"_

"_Well, maybe..."_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE??"_

X X X X

"That's it!" Mizu ran past the fighting.

Meanwhile, Cate jumped over Kaze' head again-then came a slice across her knees. Cate rolled onto her back and saw her attacker standing over her. "Kaze, please! Stop! We're friends, remember!"  
Kaze said "Die..."

Yuji shouted "C-CATE!"

"STOP IT!"

Kaze looked over to see Mizu standing there, in her hand was his yin-yang necklace. He then held his head and screamed so hard that tears came out of his eyes. He stabbed down at Cate.

Seeing this coming, Cate rolled out of the way. She then rolled onto her feet and, despite how much pain she got, ran to him and hugged him. Kaze's face was buried in her chest. "Kaze...it's okay..."

X X X X

"_Ne...why do you hang out with me?"_

_A much younger Kaze sat under a tree with a girl who was no more his age. He couldn't see her face, or any other features other than a crescent moon attached to her ribbon. The girl replied "How stupid are you? It's because we're friends!"_

"_What are...friends?" Kaze asked. He tilted his head to the side innocently._

_The girl slapped her hand onto her forehead and asked "You don't know what friends are??"_

_Kaze asked "Then what are they?"_

_The girl paused, thinking of the right way to explain what friends were and explained "Friends are...people who hang out together. They laugh together and cry together." She paused again, looked directly at Kaze and drew him into a hug. "Out of all the things I've told you, never ever forget that. Okay, Kaze-kun?"_

_The dull eyed boy felt his arms move up automatically to return the hug. "Okay..."_

X X X X

"C...Cate-san..?"

Cate opened her eyes and looked down at the younger boy, who was barely looking up at her. His eyes formed tears and started shivering. He dropped his staff and the Innocence. Cate replied "Kaze! Y-you're b-back!!"

She then tightened her grip and his face went tighter into her chest. "OW! OW! OW!"

Mizu sighed; "Just in time..."

_But in the end...it was his friends who saved him..._

The perfect scene of peace was shattered when Ritcher appeared, pointing a gun at Mizu and shouted "DIE! EXORCIST!"

Mizu turned, stared in horror and thought "_I CAN'T AVOID THIS!_"

_**BANG!!!**_

X X X X

_**catchan: CLIFF HANGER!**_


	25. Nobel Acts and Worries

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 25

Mizu closed her eyes...but there was no pain. She opened her eyes and saw, to her horror, Kaze standing in front of her. After a few seconds, he fell back. Allen was the first the act; he ran towards Ritcher and crushed him down the floor with his arm, but didn't kill him. The other three Ran towards Kaze.

"Kaze! You okay??" Jin asked.

While his gut bled, Kaze asked "Is...Mizu-chan...okay?"

Yuji replied "Yeah, she's fine."

Kaze smiled; "That's...good..."

"KAZE!" Allen shouted.

"It's no good, he's lost a lot of blood!" Cate looked away, "And I think it hit a vital organ."

The Exorcists were in panic while Mizu thought "_Taki-nii was right about Kaze._"

She then rushed to the front and said "Move aside! Please!"

Cate began angry and said "But we're trying to help him!"

"If you don't move," Mizu replied "He will die."

"Why you-" Yuji held Cate back and said "Calm down and hear her out, okay?"

Cate snorted and muttered "So not cute at the moment."

Mizu explained "Don't worry; me and Kaze are Gatekeepers."

Cate shivered; "You mean like that creepy door at the Order?"

Allen remembered something and explained "No, I think Mizu means another kind of Gatekeeper..."

"Now, please move aside so I can heal him." Mizu ordered. Everyone moved aside as Mizu held her hands over Kaze.

_...though I'm not as strong as Taki-nii or Kaze, I should have the ability to heal him..._

She lowered her hands and said "_Gatekeeper Art, Holy Water..._"

A green light descended onto Kaze and, after a few minutes, Mizu brought out some string from her pocket and began to sow up the wound. "Done..."

She then sighed.

She then looked at the others and added "This stitching won't last long so take him to a doctor right away, okay?"

She then made a small noise and proceeded to tie Kaze's yin-yang necklace around his neck. She then smiled. Jin was the first to say "Okay, you've got some questions to answer, Mizu. One, how'd you do that?" Jin pointed at the stitch-work in disbelief, "Two, what's a Gatekeeper? And three, how do you know Kaze?"

Mizu replied "Trade secret, I'm afraid."

She then added "Don't bother telling Kaze either, because I bet in this timeline, Kaze doesn't even know himself yet. Also, I never met him until recently...but my brother knows him."

Allen asked "But, how does your brother know him?"

"Kaze doesn't know him...yet."

Yuji felt his brain twirled; "What does that mean..."

Mizu looked sad; "I'd love to answer your questions...but I'm afraid that my time is up." She was slowly being swallowed up by a white light. Everyone stared.

"W-what's happening??"

Mizu replied "I seem to be returning to my own time...but can you please do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Send as much time with Kaze as you can." Mizu closed her eyes and remembered the field where she and her brother were. "He will fight a darkness alone but he will need the memories of his friends to fight it..."

Allen held his hand out; "WAIT!"

"Good bye..."

And then she was gone.

X X X X

"_STOP GIVING ME HALF ANSWERS!" Mizu pouted._

_Takimi scratched his head and replied "Am I? Probably picked it up from Kaze-senpai."_

_He laughed and looked at the tombstone again with Mizu, who just sighed._

_**Here lies**_

_**Kaze Masahide**_

_**A Gatekeeper of the Wind**_

_**An Exorcist**_

_**And a very loyal and good friend**_

_Mizu then asked "...how did Kaze die?"_

_Takimi replied "I can't tell you the full details but..."_

X X X X

A few days past and the group was recovering at Rita's house.

Jin was running away from Rinko while Yuji and Ranka chased after them. Then the dog managed to get at Jin's head and the two had to begin pulling Rinko off. Jin just shouted "HOW?? HOW?? LEAVE ME ALONE DAMMIT! ARGH! HELP ME!"

Rita and Cate were having tea. Then Rita noticed that Cate was giving Yuji a soft look and whispered "So, what's the deal with you two?"

"Huh?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Cate shrieked and dropped her tea onto the table. "I-I a-am s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!" Cate stammered and ran off to find a towel to clean it up. Nobody never really took a look at her face (luckily for her). Runka and Allen were sitting around, watching all this unfold.

"Hey, Allen."

"Yes, Ranka?"

"Runka."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. Anyway, Ranka and I are worried about Kaze. He's been acting really weird lately and we can't make him wear our dresses."

Allen didn't really know what dresses had to do with anything and said "I'll go check on him."

Allen made his way upstairs and opened one of the doors to reveal Kaze, looking at his feet, sitting on his bed.

"Hi, Kaze."

Kaze jumped and looked up; "Nii-san?" Kaze smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Allen replied "Just came to check up on you."

"I'm fine, thanks to that doctor that Rita-san called." Kaze said "You'll be amazed to see how far her information network goes."

Allen looked kind of worried as he replied "Yeah, but everyone's been worried; you've been all gloomy."

"I...guess..."

"Want to talk about it?" Allen sat at the end of the bed.

Kaze remained silent for a few seconds. He then said "Nii-san says he can see the souls of the Akuma and that they are crying for help. But the Innocence showed me that the people who were taken prisoner in Treemon during the wars...they were tortured and screaming for help. I...I...I couldn't do anything, no matter how much I tried. It hurts, it really does hurt..."

Kaze started to cry. Allen placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But...I also got some of my memories back..."

"You did?" Allen asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, they're a bit blurry and one was painful...but the other was really nice, comforting even." Kaze explained. He then smiled. Allen asked "So what will you do now, Kaze?"

Kaze replied with pride "What Nii-san does! I will keep on walking and never stop! I'll keep on my own path and not stop until the day I die!"

The two smiled.

"So...what did you see in your memories?" asked Allen.

Kaze paused. He didn't say the bad one and told the story of the good one. The moment he mentioned the girl with the crescent moon ribbon- "Aw, Kaze's got a girlfriend!"  
The two turned to see Jin, who had recovered from his last dog attack. Kaze shouted "I DO NOT!"

"THAT'S the Kaze-kun that we all know and love!"

Runka, Ranka and Cate appeared and ran over to hug him.

"Yay! Kaze's back!"

Rita appeared in the door frame just as the twins pulled out a pair of cat ears and tail.

"He seems back to normal." Rita said.

"He sure is..." Allen said. He proceeded to laugh nervously while the girls tried to turn Kaze into a cat person. "To send as much time with him as possible..."

"What was that?" Rita asked.

Allen smiled and replied "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all..."

Kaze kept begging for mercy and managed to get out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"KAZE!"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this mission arc! I won't be accepting new mission arcs for a while because I have an event I want to add in and I won't post up for a while cause I'm tired and it's Christmas so my parents have arranged to see family and we have to put up stuff in this flat my parents seemed to have brought for some reason...Merry Christmas all!**_


	26. To the next mission!

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 26

Allen and Linalee were sent off on a mission to research a re-winding town, Jin was sent off to Scotland with Lin and Kaze was ordered to rest. Emma and Reirei were no where to be seen and Agito had practically "disappeared off the face of the planet" (Edmond's words). Cate was bored and Yuji had gotten into trouble with a bad tempered Exorcist named Kanda, so he was off running around somewhere.

Cate rested her head on the table in the dining hall and muttered "I miss Yuji..."

"Hey, you're that girl who fancies Yuji, right?"

Cate's eyes widened and she sat up right to see three girls.

One of them had short brown hair and light blue eyes. Her uniform was an Exorcist jacket that was thigh length, which was open at this time to reveal a white blouse and black cabris with white lace. She also wore a black hair band with purple butterflies and black dress shoes.

The next girl had shoulder length black hair with red tips, tied in a low ponytail and her bangs covering her eyes. She wore a red blouse, a black tie and a white pleated skirt.

The last girl had long curly blonde hair and black eyes. She wore an oversized white blouse, a tie, black tights and high shoes. Her Exorcist coat was tied around her waist and a large smoking pipe was sticking out of one of the pockets.

"H-huh??"

The second girl replied "We heard from Haru. Don't worry, we Order girls are good at keeping secrets."

"H-how'd you know?"

The last girl said "You just said that you missed him; that's a big clue."

Cate blushed. She looked down at the table as the other three sat down. The first one said "My name's Chiarosa Miami."

The second said "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jenna Lockheart."

The last one said "I am Piero Martin."

Cate replied "I'm Cate...and, as you can tell, I am the girl who likes Yuji-wait, how do you know about me liking Yuji?"

Chiasora said "Well, Haru told Linalee, who told Jeryy. They were overheard by Sonia Rodriguez (who you MUST meet, she loves to make friends!), who then told Jessie Chan and she told Jenna."

"_Ah, the girls info network..._" Cate felt her sweat drop, "_Does Jeryy really know?_"

Jenna said "We don't tell a soul about what us girls hear about other girls, unless it's life threatening."

"Your secret is safe." Piero placed her pipe in her mouth elegently.

"Oh...kay..."

Cate smiled nervously. She then said "So..it's nice to meet you."

The other three girls nodded...Piero tilted her head and said "How...civilised."

"Huh?"

Chiasora shushed her and said "Oh yeah, I think Komui's looking for you."

"Oh, not again!" Cate's forehead hit her hand. "I'm exhausted; why does he chose me and Yuji??"

Jenna shrugged and replied "Maybe he likes you?"

"He tried to KILL me."

"Oh...well, maybe...uh..."

Cate said "Please, don't think of answer."

X X X X  


Komui looked at Yuji, Cate and Jenna. Cate was surprised that Jenna prefered being called a Finder than an Exorcist. Komui handed Cate a folder and, as she read it, said "Recently, the German Branch of the Order was attacked by some unknown force.."

"An...unknown force?" Yuji tilted his head.

"We haven't had time to identify it." Komui explained "There is only one survivior; her name is Salvia Willows. She's an Exorcist and she must be brought back here at once and in tact. Got it? It's a rescue mission. She left a message saying she'll be in the inn of the German town noted."

The three nodded and began to walk towards the boat.

X X X X

While the were on the train, Jenna read the folder. She was now dressed in her Finder's uniform and her feet were in between Cate and Yuji, who was looking out of the window while Cate was looking at her feet. _Why didn't I bring a book?_

Then she looked at Yuji from the corner of her eye and smiled. _Yuji's so handsome..._

Jenna watched Cate from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't help but give the "SO CUTE!" look. Yuji looked at Jenna and asked "Why are you smiling, Jenna?"

Cate looked at Jenna, who quickly said "Nothing." and looked at the folder. Cate quickly looked the opposite direction when Yuji looked at her. The boy felt confused, but shrugged this off and looked out of the window again.

X X X X

Cate just felt her feet stick to the floor; the town square was filled with stalls, stands and flowers. Everyone was walking around in pairs and Jenna wandered off on Finder related business. Cate stared after her friend; _JUDAS!_

Yuji laughed; "You're face is funny! Come on, let's go to work!"

Yuji took Cate's hand and the two began to walk down the road. Cate didn't look in front of her, instead she was looking at her hand. Her face warmed up but she didn't pass out or anything. Instead, she smiled and felt her fingers grip unintentionally around Yuji's hand. Yuji didn't look back at all. It was...nice...nothing could go wrong-

A shifty looking man ran past the two, knocked Cate into Yuji and apologised with "Sorry Mate!"

"It's..." Yuji pushed Cate back to a normal position and checked his pockets and shouted "MY WALLET!"

Faster than you could even blink, Yuji was running after the pick-pocket and shouted "HEY!"

Cate just stood there for a few seconds before realising what had happened and chased after Yuji. Yuji, meanwhile, chased the man to a corner when-_**SMACK!**_

A fingerless gloved fist flew through the air and into the thief's face. The crowd parted as the man fell to the floor, as did Yuji. The fist belonged to a boy, who was slightly taller than Yuji. He had raven black hair tied in a loose ponytail and ocean green eyes. He wore a tight black turtleneck t-shirt, blue jeans, a dark red sleeveless hoodie, black boots and, of course, fingerless gloves.

He then said "Now, to get my wallet back..."

"HEY!"

The boy looked at Yuji and asked "Oh, you got pick-pocketed too? I was with my friend when this guy bumped me and stole my wallet."

Yuji smiled and said "I just wanted to say thanks, that's all!"

"Yuji! What happened?" Cate appeared from behind. The boy looked at her with wide eyes for a split second and watched as Yuji said "Took you long enough, Lucky."

"SHUT UP! NEVER CALL ME THAT!!"

"Aw, so worked up!"

Cate snorted.

"My name's Alexander Nightstallion." the boy took Yuji's hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, uh..."

Yuji replied "They call me Yuji."

"My name's Cate." Cate held her hand out for Alexander to shake. Alexander stared at her again and took her hand. "Charmed."

Yuji didn't like his tone.

Cate felt a strong grip, which he relaxed after a few seconds. He then retracted his hand and asked "You guys a couple? You wear the same clothes!"

Cate stammered "O-oh n-no!"

"We're working partners." Yuji's eyes looked serious.

"Ah, that explains it." Alexander laughed.

"GUYS! What happened here??" Jenna appeared and saw Alexander. They introduced themselves and Alexander said "I'm off to explore the festival here, want to come with me?"

"What about your friends?" asked Cate.

Alexander replied calmly "They were heading out on a train. So, I won't see them for a while."

He then asked "Will you guys come out with me?"

Cate looked at Yuji, who seemed torn between disciding, and Jenna, who didn't seem to keen. She then said "I'll go!"

"Then I go too!" Yuji added.

"Might as well keep an eye on you two." Jenna said.

"Thank you very much!" Alex grabbed Cate's wrist and dragged her with him as he ran. Yuji ran after him, closely followed by Jenna.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Alexander Nightstallion has appeared and he belongs to Shiroikage! OH CRAP! I LOST THE REST OF THE LIST!!! My e-mail account is now dead so I had to get a new one...and the names were there! AHHHH!!!**_


	27. Cate and Yuji DON'T BREAK APART!

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic! ALSO, I feel like an idiot for forgetting that I had written the names down earlier -sweat-drop-**_

X X X X

Chapter 27

Cate and Alex were walking ahead. The stalls were getting packed and Yuji watched Alex with cautious eyes; _If he makes ONE wrong move on Cate, then I'm getting her away from her..._

"I never thought that your eyes could get narrower." Jenna noted.

Yuji looked at Jenna and said "Very funny."

"Ooh! Cold!" Jenna held her arms mockingly, "What's got you all angry?" She then gasped and said "Maybe you're JEALOUS??"

Yuji went pink and stammered "J-Jealous?? M-me?? HA!!"

"Uh-huh..."

Yuji replied "I'm not jealous...I just got a bad vibe from that Alex. Something's wrong..."

"Uh-huh..."

"Seriously! I'm not jealous!!"

"Whatever you say..."

Yuji grunted and walked on ahead. He wasn't jealous; why would he be jealous? Cate was his friend and partner!

Cate and Alex were talking about something. Yuji just felt his blood boil. He didn't fully trust this Alexander Nightstallion, which only increased since the second he said "Charmed" to Cate and took her hand. "_Damn British..._" Yuji quickly took the thought of his head, "_Cate's British, she'll kill me._"

Cate laughed.

_Why do I get the urge to just punch him in the head??_

"Yuji!"

Yuji snapped out of his thoughts and said "Y-yes?"

"You're daydreaming!" Alexander said, "Anyway, I'm headed off!"

"Aw, why?" Cate seemed disappointed.

Alexander replied "Oh, I've just got some stuff to do. Maybe I'll see you later..?"

Cate opened her mouth to reply when Yuji butted in "Yeah, maybe. We've got work too."

Yuji proceeded to grab Cate by the scuff of her neck and dragged her away. Jenna followed after them; "Bye Alex!"

"Bye!" The other boy disappeared into the crowd.

_God, I really wanted to punch him in the head!_

"Why are you so angry? He's just being nice!" Cate pouted.

Yuji let go of Cate and replied "I don't trust him! Besides we've got work!"

Jenna stood between them and said "Now, now, guys! Let's not fight!"

"What did you think he was going to do?? KILL me??" Cate shouted.

Yuji shouted back "UH! Sorry for protecting you!"

"Guys! Calm down! Guuuys??" Jenna shrunk under the glare of Team Yeeger. The two then turned around and walked in opposite directions. Jenna just stood there, unsure of which way to go. "_This...isn't good!_"

X X X X

Cate was furious. She walked through the crowd with her fists clenched. Even a grown man stepped aside from her, she gave off such angry waves.

_How old does he think I am??_

Cate turned a corner.

_Just because he's three years older than me doesn't mean that he can treat me like a kid!_

She tightened her fists.

_It's not like Alex was going to kill me or anything! He was being POLITE!_

She stopped.

_No matter what he does...I still can't hate him..._

She stared at the floor to hide angry tears.

_DAMN YOU!_

She wanted to say "I hate you!" in her thoughts, but it was like the words were missing...

X X X X

Yuji kicked the floor. He was angry and some children watched him at a distance as he placed his foot on a wall, which slightly broke.

_Who does Cate think she is??_

Yuji began to walk away from the scene.

_Well, I'm sorry for looking out for your best interests!_

He bit his lip.

_I...haven't blown up like this in ages..._

His eyes fell to the floor.

_But...it's her fault. She triggered it._

He decided to get to work, so to forget his troubles...

X X X X

On top of a roof, staring down at Yuji, Alexander Nightstallion smiled.

_Good, they're seperated._

His shadow morphed into something.

_No, we should wait until later._

X X X X

Night fell and Yuji was on his way to where the meeting point. He stopped in place and saw an older looking woman sitting on the floor with Jenna beside her.

The woman had white-blonde hair and really pale skin. She looked up at Yuji and revealed light pinkish eyes. She was drapped in a cloak and in her hands was a children's book. Jenna said "Yuji, this is Salvia Willows."

"It's...nice to meet you..." Salvia said, revealing a faint German accent (her voice was rather quiet at this time).

"It's nice to meet you." Yuji smiled.

Jenna asked "Where's Cate?"

Yuji asked "She's not with you?"

"No! After you guys split up, I went to find Salvia!"

Yuji's eyes dilated. _It's her own fault. Why should I care?_

**BAKA! She's my friend!**

Yuji said "We should go find her."

"AND?" Jenna tapped her foot.

Yuji replied "It's not my fault she walked off by herself!"

"YUJI?" Jenna said, "It doesn't matter who's fault it is at this stage!"

Salvia said "Shall we get going?"

The three then proceeded to walk away.

X X X X

Cate was wandering around the streets. There were fewer people and she felt her body freeze in fear. She held her arms, her eyes filled with fear. Why was she so scared?

A man placed their arm around Cate's shoulder and said "Come on darlin'! Let's go have a drink!"

He smelt like beer. How...disgusting!

Cate pulled away, stammering "I-I'm o-okay! T-THANKS!"

She then began to run away. It was as if she didn't know where she was and...she regretted leaving her friends. _I'm reverting to my old self again!_ Cate tripped up and lay on the floor. She sat onto her knees and held her head.

Little children's voices came, bullying her all over again.

_No! Not again! I don't want to become that again!_

Cate closed her eyes.

_Help me! Yuji!_

"Cate!"

She could hear someone running towards her. She opened her eyes and saw Yuji standing a few feet away. Instantly, she stood up and stared at him.

_Yuji...looked...for me?_

She was in shock, there was no sound. For ten seconds, there was nothing at all. Cate then shouted "I'm sorry!"

Yuji was a bit taken back.

"I'm such a brat and I took you for granted! You promised Master that you'd look after me and I was supposed to look after you too!" Cate explained, "I don't deserve being your partner or friend! I'm so sorry!"

Yuji shouted back "_BAKA_! No matter how bratty you are, I'm not going to leave you like this!"

_Yuji..._

Cate took a step towards him.

_...what would I do..._

She began to run.

_...without you?_

Suddenly, something flew up and kicked Yuji in the stomach. He fell forward, like natural instinct...then something smacked his back. The boy hit the floor.

Cate slowed down and stared at him.

"How stupid! I thought he'd be stronger and not pass out!"

Cate looked up and saw Alexander coming out of the shadows.

"A...Alex? What are you doing here?" Cate seemed to be distant.

Alexander smiled and one of his hands reached back to his ponytail. "He was right not to fully trust me, you know."

Cate fell to her knees and looked back at Yuji. Her hands hovered in front of him and her face was pale. They settled on his hair and stroked it. "What...did you...do?"

She looked up at Alexander, who was walking past. His hair was changing colour; from raven black, it was changing to blood red. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal gold pupils and crosses appeared on his forehead. His skin changed colour too. Finally, his clothes seemed to filter away like sand through your fingers and were replaced by a gentleman's suit with gold buttons.

He smiled; "What do you think? Different, eh?"

"W...what are you?" Cate asked.

"Stupid human." Alexander replied, "I am from the Clan of Noah...the true disciples of God!"

He rose his hand and a strange creature formed behind him. He said "I'll think I'll kill you now."

He turned his back while his shadow monster flung itself at the Exorcists and laughed manically. "This wasn't as fun as I had expected."

Suddenly, the shadow beast flew back and disappeared. The Noah turned around and looked to see Cate, her Innocence activate and her eyes filled with tears. She was hovering in the air and said "You know what, Alexander? I thought you were a good guy...but it seems that I was wrong!"

Alexander noticed the flames on her heels; _The one that Roy's group fought against!_

He said "Oh, well, sorry to disappoint you then."

X X X X

_**catchan: Enter Noah Alexander Nightstallion! He's the first OC Noah to introduce and, after reading that he was good at kick boxing, I wanted to make him Cate's Noah enemy. Salvia Willows belongs to Sorelina! Yuji is ALWAYS getting knocked out or badly damaged -sweat drop-**_


	28. Exorcist vs Noah

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I do not own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 28

Cate flew towards Alexander and kicked at him, which he blocked with a single hand. He threw her back and tried to punch her, which was also blocked by her leg. The two were caught in a deadlock for a few seconds before they jumped back.

Alexander smiled and charged towards the Exorcist again. Cate managed to grab Alexander's arm, but he flung her over his head and smashed her onto the floor. He tried to stamp down on her but Cate managed to dodge in time and their feet hit each other.

The two were in a dead lock for a few seconds before Cate forced Alexander back and a blade appeared on the sole of her feet. She tried to stab him but he narrowly dodged it and grabbed her leg. He threw her towards the nearest building, which she hit and stood for a few seconds in shock. The Noah punched her in the face and Cate grabbed his fist as he pulled away. Cate kicked up into the air.

Alexander's face started up at the sky and blood dripped to the ground.

_I...got him!_

Alexander smiled.

Cate's eyes widened. She felt...something grabbing her legs. She looked down and there was a shadow coiled around her legs. Alexander said "I control shadows; neat, eh?"

Cate screamed as it got tighter and tighter. Alexander laughed into the night manically and looked down to face her.

X X X X

Salvia stopped and looked around. "Jenna, I heard something."

Jenna looked back and asked "What?"

"Screaming."

Jenna's eyes widened. It couldn't be?! Could it?!

X X X X

Three young men walked down the streets. There was no one around, but Glaer was growing paranoid.

"For the last time," John hissed "There is no one THERE."

"But I heard something..." Glaer made a weird noise.

Jordan and John took a few steps back and stared at each other, rather worried. Then there came a scream. The three stopped and looked at each other. Jordan asked "W-what was that?"

"An Akuma?" suggested John.

"See, I told you there was something wrong..."

"Don't make me hurt you."

X X X X

The Noah held a semi-conscious Cate into the air. Her Innocence deactivated and her toes barely touched the floor. Her legs were stained with blood and the pain of the weight was indescribable. Alexander smiled and said "Now, to give you the slowest death imaginable..."

"L..."

The Exorcist was trying to say something but Alexander would have nothing to do with it. He rose his fist and was about to hit her- "HEY!"

His eyes widened and he looked in front of him to see three Exorcists in front of him.

The first one was slightly tanned and had silver hair that went just past his ears and covered one of his eyes, the eye that was shown had a slight red tint. He wore an Exorcist coat, black trousers and black gloves. In his hand was a stick with two scythes attached.

The next one had spiky black hair and green eyes. His Exorcist coat had its sleeves ripped off and he wore gray slacks. In his hand was a gothic-looking blade.

The last one had black hair that was cut two inches above his shoulder and looked clean and messy at the same time and his eyes were silver, almost white. He wore an Order jacket and matching trousers. On his right arm was a shoulder length fingerless glove with gold trimmings while his left arm was more usual looking with gold trimmings glove. In his ears were silver and sapphire drop earrings and a yin-yang pendant. He held two handles with three blades at the end.

"HEY! What are doing?" shouted the one with green eyes.

The Noah just dropped Cate and said "Now...is not the time to reveal myself to these guys."

He jumped back into the air. As he landed, he was swallowed up by some sort of darkness.

"Damn!"

The one with silver hair said "Now's not the time to get angry, John. We've got a problem."

John looked down at the unconcious Exorcists and said "Let's get them out of here..."

X X X X

"I'm amazed..."

Jenna, John, Jordan, Salvia and Glaer looked at the doctor, who was allied with the Order. The doctor said "They seemed to escape safely. From such a vicious attack as well!"

"That's good!" Salvia smiled.

"But..."

"Oh no, the "but"..." Glaer's face fell into his hand.

"...the girl..."

There was silence.

"...her attacker was quite brutal; he broke both her legs."

The group shivered. Why would someone...do that?

X X X X

"W-what?" Komui was shocked.

First, General Yeeger was killed, then his sister and Allen were attacked badly by someone and now, the same thing had happened to Cate and Yuji?? Jenna sounded sad on the phone as she said "They'll recover though, don't worry..."

Komui tried to think, but his mind was clouded with Linalee's and Allen's conditions and the Earl's plans at the same time. He then said "Bring them home for treatment."

"Are you sure it's wise to move them?"

"...I don't know."

There was silence.

"Orders...understood, sir."

Komui put down the phone and placed a hand on his mouth. What was going on? Where these attacks related somehow? Bookman approached him and said "They're hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'll head back and see to them, if you want."

"...thank you, Bookman."

X X X X

Alexander Nightstallion swanned in and was stopped by Road.

"Ah! Road! How are you?" he smiled.

Road clapped her hands and exclaimed "Zanny's happy again!"

"I've had...a rather interesting fight."

"Me too!"

The two laughed and began to discuss the details of their fights, to every little detail.

X X X X

_**catchan: ...why do I feel like a TV drama writer? -hates dramas- Originally, Cate was going to be in a coma but I hated the idea XP I just needed an excuse to introduce more and more characters... John Oliver, Glaer and Jordon Vongola belong to (in order) warlord-xana, Nyteviper and canadianboy666!!**_


	29. Gemma, Sonia and Josh

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 29

"Man, Yuji looks like he's dead..."

"Well, that's a nice thing to say!"

Yuji had started to walk around again just two days after the attack, but wouldn't talk to anyone. Gemma and Sonia looked at each other nervously before walking away.

"Why is he like that anyway?" asked Sonia.

Gemma folded her arms and replied "Dunno."

Gemma Eiche had hip length dark chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes (like the ocean) with gold flicks. She wore black overalls with a silver cross on the chest, a white blouse and her Exorcist coat was tied around her waist at this point. Her bare feet landed with little _splats _onto the stone floor as she walked and her hair had been tied into braides.

Sonia Rodriguez had dark brown hair, which was short and slightly spiky on the top and long choppy pieces at the bottom and her eyes were light brown (Jeryy said that they reminded him of honey). She wore a black aviator bomber jacket with the Black Order emblem pinned on the front. It was open to reveal a dark gray blouse and matching shorts, ankle high black buckle boots and a pair of googles sat on her forehead to push back her fringe.

A rather girly man dressed in an Order jacket passed them, his long hair trailed behind him. Gemma and Sonia walked towards Komui's office, where he sat and stared at his desk. He was falling asleep...

X X X X

Komui, once he woke up, said "Gemma, Sonia, I want you to go a mission to a village of the small island of Malta. Recently, the river has dried up and no one can get near it. At this rate, the villagers will die of thirst."

"Anyone coming with us?" asked Gemma.

Komui said "Of course, there'll be a Finder there to escort you. You both are still very young!"

The girls were given a folder just when a Finder came in; he was barely older than Sonia and he had long red hair (his hood was down). At first, you would think that this Finder was a girl...until he opened his mouth to reveal a voice that was breaking "S-sorry, Komui! I got lost!"

Komui replied "Josh, you were supposed to meet the Exorcists down at the boat."

"Oh..." Josh was taken back, "I'm sorry!"

Komui said "Girls, this is our newest Finder, Josh."

Sonia smiled and said "I'm Sonia!"

Gemma pushed her friend to the side and said "My name's Gemma!" She grabbed his hand and shook it violently, "NICE TO MEET YOU!!"

Josh's eyes widened in horror and he shouted "EIYA!"

Much to the surprisement of Sonia and Gemma, Josh flipped Gemma over his hand. The girl let go of his hand and, luckily, landed on her feet. Josh then hid behind Komui, who laughed.

"Now, now, Josh," Komui patted the boy's head, "You must get over your fear of girls."

"I'm not scared...I just don't like it when girls touch me."

Komui explained "Josh was bullied by girls and, as such, has developed an irrational fear of girls."

"I said that I'm NOT SCARED."

"What a wuss..."

"SHUT UP!"

Sonia and Josh's eyes spat flames at each other. Gemma and Komui just stood there, laughing nervously.

X X X X

"A Finder is usually to walk in front of the Exorcists, right?"

"Yep!"

"So...why's he walking BEHIND us?"

Sonia and Gemma, who had tied her hair into a side ponytail, shot a look at their Finder, who was watching them carefully. He snorted and shouted "I CAN HEAR YOU!!"

Gemma placed a finger on her lips and said "Hm...maybe it's cause Josh doesn't like girls. Remember, Komui said so!"

"Uh...huh..."

Sonia looked back at the road and said "He'll be a burden on us..."

The three walked along the port when Gemma stopped and asked in a loud voice "Oi! Josh! Where are we headed?"

Josh stopped, remained silent and replied "Eto...pier 5. I think."

"Great! Thanks!"

Gemma walked on ahead, took a turn to the right and disappeared from their sight. Sonia sighed and looked back at Josh. The boy evaded her eyes. Sonia said "Look, as long as we're working together, we might as well be friends."

Josh walked past and muttered "Friends? HA."

Sonia stared after him and shouted "I'M SONIA. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU."

Josh stopped and asked "Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Sonia replied "Cause I like meeting new people."

Josh sneered and disappeared around the corner. Sonia stamped her foot and cursed; _WHAT A RUDE BOY!!_

X X X X

Gemma was kicking the air and staring at the ceiling as the boat departed. Sonia didn't look at Josh, who sat at the other end of the room and gave them dirty looks every now and then. Gemma said "Now, now everyone! Let's be friends!!"

Josh hissed "Why would I be friends with some stupid girls?"

Sonia remained calm and said "Don't concern yourself, Gemma. He just won't listen."

Josh and Sonia looked at each other and then turned away just before sparks could ignite. Gemma then placed a finger onto her lips and said "Ano...ano...maybe Josh likes Sonia?"

Josh and Sonia fell out of their seats, stood up and shouted "W-WHAT??"

Josh stammered "W-WHY WOULD I-I-I L-LIKE A G-G-G-G-GIRL L-LIKE H-HER?? S-S-S-S-SHE'S STUPID!!"

Sonia said "He's refuses to be friends with us so why would he like ME??"

Josh and Sonia locked eyes, making the boy turn red and shout "I'M GOING FOR A WALK."

He then left and Sonia took her seat next to her friend. She noted that Gemma was grinning from ear-to-ear. Reluctantly, she asked "What is it?"

Gemma said "I was right; he likes you."

"No way, he was just caught off guard, that's all."

Gemma looked away and muttered "I wonder if Sonia likes Josh too..?"

Sonia pulled Gemma's ears and said "First off, I'm not interested in him. Second off, he hates girls. Say something awkward like that again, and I am afraid that I'll have to hurt you."

Gemma replied "Aw! You won't! We're friends!"

Sonia grunted; _She called my bluff!!_

X X X X

_**catchan: Sorry about this; this was a surprisingly hard chapter to write! Eh!! Gemma Eiche belongs to Violia and Lemon Wine owns a rather OOC Sonia Rodriquez! Missions will be accepted again soon, just need to do a few events first...**_


	30. The Village

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Next chapter on the way!**_

X X X X

Chapter 30

Josh had been avoiding Sonia and Gemma since the boat landed; he walked behind them and stared at his feet. Gemma was still convinced that he liked Sonia, much to her distain, and she just started singing softly to herself. Sonia looked back at Josh and whispered "We should let him walk with us. It's only right..."

Gemma grabbed Sonia's hands and spun her around in a circle and said "GREAT IDEA!!!"

The girls ran back to Josh (well, Sonia was more dragged) and Gemma grabbed his hand. Josh went green and would have flipped Gemma if she hadn't said "Friends don't flip!!"

Josh ended up being dragged along with these girls and he couldn't help but feel a bit scared. Gemma then started rabbiting on to Sonia about something that Josh couldn't hear and the three stopped as suddenly. Gemma looked at Sonia and asked "You hear that?"

Sonia nodded and brought out her fan off her back. Gemma let go of Josh's hand and the two Exorcists walked forward. Josh blinked a few times and looked at the trees. Slowly, he took a few steps back when Sonia shouted "Stop right there!"

_Innocence! Activate!!_

She rose onto her tip toes and flapped the fan down, generating a strong gust of wind. Josh was nearly blown off his feet...but the level 2 Akuma that had the form of a living tank crossed with a rather ugly doll behind him jumped into the air and landed a yard in front of Gemma.

"How did you know that I was there??" demanded the Akuma.

Gemma charged towards the Akuma, roaring. Her hands grabbed onto the enemy and she ripped off its arms. The Akuma jumped back and shrieked at the damage. Gemma then said "Akuma aren't very clever!!"

The Akuma screamed as Gemma charged again and her toes stabbed into it. It gasped as if it had been punched in the stomach. The girl then grabbed it and proceeded to pull it to shreds. Sonia deactivated her Innocence, placed the fan back onto her back and asked "You okay, Josh?"

Josh blushed and said "I-I'm fine."

Gemma deactivated and said "We should hurry."

"Good idea."

"Lead the way, Josh."

"W-what? W-why??"

"Cause you're the Finder, now move!!"

X X X X

Josh kept whimpering a few times. He would then occasionally say "Girls are cruel..." and shoot dark looks back at the girls before whimpering again and getting into a cycle of complaining and whimpering. Sonia and Gemma were confused; for a Finder, he was pretty whiny. Normally they knew what to do and rarely complained but Josh was the complete opposite. Then again, he was a new recruit so his behavior was understandable...

Gemma looked to the side and said "Hey look! A river!"

The three stopped. Unlike other rivers, this one could barely be CALLED a river as it was only a single trickle of water. Sonia said "This situation is worse than we could have expected..."

The other two agreed. Sonia said "Local villagers..."

"Where?" Gemma asked.

Josh whispered "Behind the trees. They're watching the water."

True to the word, there were men hiding behind the trees, armed with spades and pick-forks. Despite being well hidden, you could still see them. Gemma said "Shall we ignore them?"

Josh whispered "We won't be welcomed in town, will we?"

"Who knows?"

They turned and kept walking down the road, ignoring the people.

X X X X

The people of the village seemed kinda hostile the moment Sonia, Gemma and Josh entered. The thought of sharing their perishing water supply was frightening and they shot dark looks at them every now and then.

Gemma turned around and began to walk backwards, her hands behind her head. "Man, how mean they are!"

"They have their reasons..." Josh noted. He then said "Komui said that we shouldn't stay in town because the villagers won't be happy about it. So let's get this job over and done with."

The Exorcists nodded and just past through the town, getting worse and worse looks. The moment they had stepped out of town, a little boy threw a tomato at Sonia and shouted "STAY AWAY!!"

Gemma picked the remains of the tomato off of Sonia's head while Josh stood in front to shield them. He then shouted "We're here to help!!"

"LIES!" An old man appeared and shouted. Suddenly, the whole village followed and started chanting and verbally threatening them. Josh was shocked; Gemma and Sonia had to pull him away before things got any worse.

X X X X

"W-why were those people so mean?" asked Josh, the moment they stopped in the woods. He didn't understand it at all! He fought back tears and sniffed occasionally. Sonia said "...are you stupid?"

Josh looked at her.

Gemma explained "When people lack something like water, they get protective of it. They often get violent over it too."

Josh looked at her.

Sonia added "They're hoping that the problem will stop soon and won't accept our help; which is why WE must solve the problem by ourselves."

Josh sniffed; "Everyone..."

Sonia said "Hey, don't cry! It's not THAT emotional, ne?"

"I'M NOT CRYING."

"Sure you weren't..."

"SHUT UP."

There was some silence, then there was a gentle _snap _and Sonia pulled the fan off her back. Gemma got into a battle position and Josh looked like he was ready to run. Out of the woods fell (literally) a young girl with gray hair in bunches and wearing a pink dress.

She landed on her hands and quickly stood up just as Josh screamed (like a little girl). Her brown eyes looked around the three before asking "Hey, you guys are Exorcists?"

Sonia said "Yeah. Why?"

The girl clapped and said "Thank God you're here! You've come to save us!"

She then proceeded to hug Gemma, who laughed and asked "You know who we are?"

The girl let go and replied "My name's Gigi and my grandma said that you'd guys would come to find the statue of Mau!"

"Mau?"

"Mau is the guardian statue of our village that my grandma looked after." Gigi looked sad, "A while ago, my grandma was attacked and the statue disappeared. The people didn't do anything to find it at all and denounced Mau as our guardian! That's when the water began to dry up..."

She then explained "My grandma died recently but she never lost faith that you guys would turn up."

There was some silence before Gemma asked "Do you have anything that could help us?"

Gigi nodded and replied "Um...I could take you to where the statue disappeared!"

She began to run away, stopped and waved at them; "Come on!"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Keep an eye out for the next chapter folks!**_


	31. Mau

D. Gray-man:

The Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 31

A large lake stood at the base of a huge cliff. Gigi stood in front of it, pointed at a small box carved into the cliff and said "That's where Mau used to live." The way she said it really made her seem younger than she really was.

Gemma walked over to the lake while Sonia inspected the box. Josh asked "What exactly happened here anyway?"

Gigi replied "As far as I know, Grandma was on her way to check on Mau when suddenly, she was attacked."

Sonia said "You look at this and it's like, who could have moved it without disturbing ANYTHING! Look, there's a candle here on each side and they haven't been moved at all!"

Gemma suggested "Maybe it JUMPED out?"

Josh snorted when Sonia said "That is a possibility...it might even be Innocence..."

"Innocence?" Obviously, Gigi didn't know this far.

"Basically," Sonia explained "Magic substance from God."

"Oh..."

"GUYS! LOOK!"

They looked over at Gemma, who was pointing and jumping up and down in excitement. "The water levels' going down!!" she exclaimed. Sonia walked over and, to her surprise, the water level WAS going down, but the rate was not very alarming. Sonia looked across the river and said "There's more villagers."

"This has to be the main source of water then..." Gemma agreed.

Sonia said "Well, there's nothing more we can do right now." She lowered her voice and whispered "We'll be back after sun down for more investigation."

"Good idea."

X X X X

The sun had gone down and the moon glinted off the sinking lake. There were no villagers anymore and only Sonia and Gemma came back; Josh couldn't come as he couldn't swim and Gigi had to stay in her village or they'd get suspicious. The girls removed their Exorcist coats and shoes.

Gemma tied her hair into a normal ponytail and asked "Ready to do a bit of a dive?"

Sonia replied "Yep."

They both jumped in and sort of sunk. It wasn't because they wanted to, it was just that something was pulling them down gently by their ankles. After a few minutes, their eyes widened at the sight before them; at the bottom of the lake was a statue, which was sucking in the water and leaves into its massive kiss-like mouth. The statue looked like a giant, badly sculpted head and it was covered in moss. Gemma and Sonia looked at each other, both signally that they wanted to go up to talk (and breath).

That's when whatever held them by the ankles got tighter.

Gemma opened her mouth in surprise, releasing her air supply and the girls began to struggle. Sonia managed to reach for her fan (which she decided to bring down with her in case of any fish-like Akuma).

_Activate!_

Sonia managed to force a strong breeze-like thing and got herself and Gemma out of the things grip, where they began to swim as fast as they could back to the surface. They managed to pull themselves up, where Gemma flopped like a dead fish and asked "You see that??"

Sonia fell onto her back and replied "I think that the guardian statue might in fact be Innocence..."

Gemma pulled her coat to her, looked at her friend and asked "You know what I think?"

"No, what?"

"I think that Gigi's grandmother was killed trying to prevent the statue being taken by Akuma."

There was silence.

"But who?"

There was an explosion and the Exorcists looked over the trees and gasped; there was fire in the direction of the village. It had to be an Akuma!!

They picked up their belongings and ran back as fast as they could, despite feeling quite weak.

X X X X

Josh and Gigi hid behind a tree while a giant fish Akuma flew over the village, shooting blood bullets at the village. Gigi held onto Josh for support and Josh began to get the urge to throw her (luckily, he didn't).

A strong breeze blew through the village and a figure jumped onto the fish; "Oooh! A FISH!! Let's cook it!"

"GEMMA! SONIA!" Josh shouted, relieved.

Gemma started the tear apart the Akuma, when it bucked and threw her off onto a near-by roof. Sonia threw her fan at the Akuma, cutting off a fin. Gemma then jumped back on and drove her hand into the Akuma's face, where it exploded.

Josh and Gigi came out just as Gemma landed with Sonia's fan. The girls looked back at the two and Sonia asked "You guys okay?"

Josh nodded vigoursly. Gigi stammered "T-they we-were v-villagers! T-they k-killed my g-grandmother!!"

"Wait, "they"?" Sonia asked nervously, "You mean that there were more than one?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where did they go?"

Gigi shrugged; "Too busy running."

Gemma exclaimed "The river!"

The Exorcists groaned; They just came from there!

X X X X

Hovering over the lake were two giant Akuma, one looked like a shark with a tank turret sticking out of its nose while the other looked like a jelly fish with wires with swords attached. They started bickering about how to get the statue when a fan flew past the jelly fish and cut off one of its wire-tentacles.

They looked down and one cursed "EXORCISTS! THAT MEANS THE DIVERSION FAILED!"

"I thought it succeeded?" asked the other.

"SHUT UP AND ATTACK THEM!"

Sonia caught her fan and the two Akuma began to attack. Gemma jumped past Sonia and grabbed two wires of the the jelly fish Akuma.

Sonia jumped back as a giant bullet flew towards her and, upon landing, lifted her fan and wave it a few times at the Akuma, forcing it back. She then ran forward and threw the fan towards the Akuma, running past one of its fins.

Gemma ripped off the wires and drove her foot into the Akuma...where it got stuck! She cursed and began to struggle while the Akuma just laughed. She then grabbed it with her hands, snarled and pulled the skin apart to release her foot, where she fell down to the ground.

She landed on her feet and charged again, while Sonia caught her fan and threw it directly at the shark Akuma's face, causing it to explode. Gemma, on the other hand, drove her hands into the jelly fish's head and it exploded.

The girls landed on their knees, panting in exustion.

"...we deserve a holiday..."

X X X X

Later, after getting their breath back, Sonia and Gemma swim back to the bottom of the land and struggled to get the statue back up. Gigi looked so happy, then the Exorcists extracted the Innocence.

Um...it just sort of...broke. The statue fell to pieces!

"Hey, why does Gigi look so angry?" asked Gemma.

Josh and Sonia took an arm each and began to take steps back.

"Don't talk..." whispered Josh.

Gigi looked over with malicious intent; "That statue has been around for over one thousand years..."

"Just run!" shouted Sonia.

And they did.

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this mission! I kinda pity Gemma and Sonia; I think I killed them! NO! TT-TT Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	32. The Message

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 32

Cate winced with each step; her broken legs had recovered and this counted as rehabilitation. It really hurt! Each step that Cate's bandaged legs took, the more it hurt. However, she was being led by Yuji, like a child learning how to ride a bike from their parent.

Yuji kept giving encouragement every now and then, but he still sounded somewhat sad. But, it was understandable; the man who had taught them, General Yeeger, was dead. Yeeger had been a huge part in their lives and he just been taken away just like that...

Cate and Yuji stopped. Cate stared at her feet and said "I want to wear my sandals..."

"Once you get used to actually walking again." Yuji replied.

Cate looked up with fake tears and said "I hate being a parasite type; it hurts like hell!"

Yuji laughed and replied "You always get worse than me!"

"YOU GET KNOCKED OUT!"

"Not all the time!"

Cate sighed in annoyance. Yuji began to take steps backwards again. It'd been quiet since the other Exorcists had left and a woman named Miranda Lotto begun her training here. They hadn't seen much of her though.

The two stopped once they reached the stairs, where they sat down and Yuji placed his head on Cate's shoulder. Cate went red and squirmed, trying to shove his head off.

"Please get off..."

"Ne, Lucky..."

Cate looked at her partner. Yuji didn't move and seemed pretty calm as he asked "Let's run away together."

Cate's head flew back as if something had shot her, releasing steam too. Yuji added "For the day!"

Cate's head flung back, dark with rage, grabbed the scuff of his collar and demanded "_**Why didn't you say so in the first place then??**_"

Yuji replied "Cause it's fun!"

He then said "We need a serious break from all this stuff." He held a hand up as if telling a secret and whispered "Let's not tell the others and be back in a few hours, ne? It'll be fun!"

_God, why is he so sparkly?_

Cate sighed and said "All right...but not for too long, okay?"

"Yay!"

_I'm glad that's he's better... _Cate smiled, _Ever since that Noah and Master's death, he's been depressed. But, the Noah thing was really my fault. I'll protect him. Always._

X X X X

Cate took easy steps, her sandals made the pain less bearable. Yuji held her hand still and he kept talking about random things. They walked down the street into the large square ahead. The few people around would often look at Cate's bandaged legs and whisper amongst themselves about how odd these two looked.

A few months ago, Cate would have been unnerved by this but now...she was a tiny bit better. The two stopped in front of a fountain, where Yuji said "If only it were summer..."

"Why summer?"

Yuji explained "Everything's nicer."

Cate sat on the edge of the fountain and motioned for her partner to sit next to her, which he did. Yuji put his head on her shoulder, saying "I'm glad they didn't see us."

"It's no wonder." Cate frowned, "Since Master died, everyone's been so busy and...more people..." Cate's eyes glinted.

Yuji grabbed her face and said "I know how you feel...I really want to say that everything will be fine but..."

His eyes glinted a bit, "I can't, I just can't. No matter how much I want to, I can't..."

Cate started to stammer "P-PLEASE D-DON'T C-CRY!!"

"I wasn't." Yuji pouted, "Also, I'd like to say that I haven't forgiven you yet."

_I don't deserve forgiveness..._

Cate tried to say this but failed. There was a bit of a moment there, where Cate's face went red and Yuji just smiled sadly. Then their eyes widened. Yuji pushed himself forward, twisting himself so that he landed onto the ground ("WHAT A STUPID IDEA!" the two agreed). The fountain! It was split in two!

Standing on top of what remained of the fountain was a tall older boy. He wore a business man suit, fingerless gloves and a sword in his hand. On top of his reddish ash-gray hair was a bowler hat. "Che! How bothersome!"

The boy looked at them and said "Why do **I **have to this?"

"A NOAH!" Yuji hissed. He pushed Cate to the side so he could stand up. He demanded "What do you want??"

People began to come out to either investigate or run away. Cate stared at the Noah and pushed herself up, leaning against Yuji. Yuji reached for _Hyoujin _(Why he brought it, no one knew) and demanded "Answer me!"

"Why should I answer an insect?" replied the Noah. He then brought something out of his chest pocket. "You, girl, I was told to give this to you." He threw it.

Cate caught it and, upon opening her hand, realised that it was a glove. A plain white glove. The Noah said "And here's the message."

Cate looked directly at him as he said "Alexander Nightstallion has requested that you, Cate, travel to India, where he hopes to dual you."

Cate's chest tightened, pain shot down her legs. _Alexander Nightstallion!_

"A dual?" Yuji repeated. His eyes suddenly grew fierce as he shouted "SHE ISN'T GOING! GET LOST ALREADY!"

The Noah frowned and said "Wrong answer."

He flew towards them and clashed swords with Yuji. The two jumped back (Cate toppled and landed on the edge of the remains of the fountain). Yuji shouted "_REIKEI!!_" and stabbed the Noah in the chest.

He smiled triphumently...but then the Noah disappeared into millions of octagons.

_WHAT??!_

"Interesting, Little Worm..."

Yuji turned around, where the Noah stood some feet away. He had removed his hat and said "Since you managed to nearly hit me; my name is Zachary Bllood. Of course, those who hear that name just end up dying."

Zachary was about to run towards the Exorcist when a voice shouted "Return now!"

Zachary shouted "WHAT??"

There was no one there though...

Cate looked around to find the voice as it explained "I'll deal with them, but Alex wants to see you...it's important..."

The Noah spat onto the ground; "Whatever, just make them suffer."

His sword turned into a cane and rose his cane-hand, where a massive door appeared out of the ground. He disappeared into it. Several level two Akuma appeared and started to attack. Yuji cursed and began to fight back. It seemed obvious that the two Exorcists were overwhelmed.

_I...want to stop...this cycle of death..._

Cate's eyes dulled.

_I don't want to lose anyone...never again!_

Yuji started panting. The last Akuma appeared behind him, surprising him. Before he could even turn around, the Akuma was pushed the side, where it exploded. What surprised Yuji the most was that Cate stood over it; her legs! They had changed! Instead of its usual black appearance, it was black until half-way between her ankles and knees, where it then spread out into spirals. These spirals went up the outside of her legs and reached the side of her thighs. The green flames on her ankles were still flames but in the shape of butterfly wings.

"C-Cate..."

Cate looked down so that Yuji couldn't see her face and replied "I'm going."

Yuji asked "What?"

The girl looked back and said "I began an Exorcist to help people! And I want to beat the crap out of Alexander for what he did to us!"

Yuji's face went blank. He then went "Che...what a sore..."

Cate chirped in confusion. Her partner walked towards her, placed a hand on her head and said "I'm going too; one, we promised our master that we'd watch each other. Two, I don't like that Alexander-bastard either. And three, I want to beat that Zachary Bllood character."

Cate's legs deactivated; "Oh Yuji..."

"Hey, aren't those two..?"

"HEY! THOSE ARE EXORCISTS!! AND THEY'RE WOUNDED!!"

And they were found by two Finders on their way home from a scouting mission.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake!**

**-Chibi Cate runs into the center of the room. She bows-**

**Cate: Welcome to Black Parade Omake desu!**

**-Chibi Yuji wanders in.-**

**Yuji: What is this?**

**Cate: This is our new section!**

**-Sign appears, falling out of one of those Japanese pinata-bomb-things that releases writing and coloured-paper-things. It's in Japanese but the writing translates as "New Section". Not that Cate can actually read it...-**

**Yuji: Ooh...like in the show?**

**Cate: -nods-**

**Yuji: And like at the end of the later chapters of pegasusjin-san's fanfic?**

**Cate: -nods-**

**Yuji: ...now what do we do?**

**Cate: ...I don't know...**

**Yuji: -sweat drop-**

X X X X

_**catchan: Cate and Yuji return with an overall mission! People can submit missions after the next chapter! I'm also thinking about asking for new uniforms for the characters on their way to India, but I'll ask when I need them, okay? Yes, I'm writing Omake. It will (hopefully) get funnier... Zachary Bllood belongs to Warlord-xana!**_


	33. Five

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 33

"Man, Komui can yell..." Yuji muttered.

"Well...we didn't kinda run away for the day." Cate replied.

The two Exorcists were in their newly repaired uniforms and wore capes. They were waiting for the train to take them to Dover, but it still didn't turn up. Yuji then looked over at Cate, who was obsessed with her new Golem. It had a circular shaped body and its eye was green, along with a small devil-tail.

"Are you gonna name him?" asked Yuji, curiously.

"Yep." Cate then said "I'm going to call him Yeeger."

"After our master?"

"That or Cyril."

"...Yeeger sounds better."

Cate then looked over at Yuji and said "Oh yeah! I made calls to people to meet us here!"

"Oh?" Yuji asked "And who are they?"

Cate placed a finger on her lips; "It's a secret..."

Yuji felt his sweat drop. _I think she's gotten weirder..._

There was silence for a few seconds when- "Hey guys!"

Yuji and Cate looked towards the door to see Jin. He walked over and asked "Feeling better since that Noah fight?"

"Hey, Jin! On a mission?" asked Yuji.

Jin looked a bit surprised and replied "Sort of; I'm off with you guys to India!"  
"Eh?" Yuji seemed calm before shouting "WHAT?? Cate! You just can't invite Jin like this!! He might have stuff to do!!"

Cate replied "But I wanted to catch up!"

She hugged Jin and Jin said "Besides, if you meet Roy, I want to be there."

Yuji felt more sweat drop. _These people are mad..._

"Cate! Yuji! Oh, Jin! Didn't see you!"

Haru walked towards them. Cate, letting go of Jin, clapped and asked "How are you, Haru?"

Haru replied "I'm fine; just finished a mission when you called."

"You sure that you want to come?" asked Yuji.

Haru nodded, giving no further explanation.

_I swear, if one more person turns up then it'll be a crazy convention..._

"Ah! Cate-san! Jin! Yuji! It's been a while!"

The youngest, Kaze, ran towards them. Cate then glomped onto him, where he began to wail "Cate-san! Please! This is embarassing!!"

_Yep, it's a crazy convention!_

Yuji went brain-dead at the thought of how Cate could just thoughtlessly ask these people to come with them to India (You'd think she'd keep her mouth shut over how some Noah wanted to fight her, to the death mostly likely!). Haru said "Hello, I'm Haru."

Kaze managed to spit out "K-Kaze Masahide!"

"Hey look! Yuji's dead!"

"Ah! Yuji! You okay?"

X X X X

Alexander Nightstallion walked into the main dining room, where he found a girl with midnight black hair with silver streaks and one red eye and one light gray, almost white, eye. She wore a black shirt and black trousers and she was moving her hands, controlling the blood of a poor unsuspecting frog.

"Kiri, what are you doing?" He regretted asking this.

"Killing a frog." explained the morbid girl.

An older Noah walked in and sat at the far end of the table; "That's our Kiri-chan...malicious as always..."

Alexander looked away as the frog died and stared at this Noah; he was taller than Alexander himself and his hair was short, dark brown and his longer bangs covered his forehead. He then said "I heard that you sent out a notice for a dual against some girl..."

"Yeah!" Alexander became excited, "Zachary should be back soon!"

"..." He didn't seem interested.

Alexander said "Denis, why don't you join me? I'm sure that **She **won't come alone and I've heard that you haven't left this place for a while?"

Denis Mishin paused to think for a few seconds before replying "Sure, why not?"

Kiri asked "Alex-nii, can I join? I so wish to see the Exorcist squirm! They must suffer!"

Alexander smiled; "Along with you, Denis, Zachary, me and Roy, this makes five. This should be fun..."

He smiled manically; _This time, I won't hold back...Cate._

X X X X

Cate sneezed and rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. _I hope I'm not getting a cold..._

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yuji is sitting down on a massive bean bag with a drink of his choice. Chibi Jin walks in-**

**Jin: Yuji, I have a question.**

**Yuji: Sure, fire away. -takes a long sip from his drink.-**

**Jin: ...are you in love with Cate?**

**Yuji: -spits out his drink very fast and goes kinda red- WHAT??**

**Jin: Cause if you are... -devil horns appear- ...if you break her heart, Papa Jin will kill you! MWHAHAHAHA!!**

**Yuji: -sweat drop- **_Kuroi... _

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: ...I've been dying to use that joke for a while XD It was inspired by a comment by pegasusjin when Cate fell in love with Yuji. Then I suddenly thought of Ouran High School Host Club and thought of Papa Jin! Denis Mishin belongs to xXDream and Kiri belongs to Kurassa Yuki! Missions will now be accepted:D Go nuts!**_


	34. The Orient Express

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 34

Cate, Yuji, Jin, Haru and Kaze stared as the train drove off; they were far from their destination (in fact, they were in France) and they still had to catch another train. Cate then decided to ask the crucial question "How far is it to India?"

Yuji looked at her and replied "India's in Asia; right next to China."

Cate's mouth hung open; "IT'S THAT FAR??"

"...you're an idiot..."

"Eh, heh, heh..."

Yuji and Jin began to walk away while Kaze asked "Now how do we get to India?"

Cate replied "I was thinking of taking a boat as far as we could, but after that I don't know."

Haru then asked the even more crucial question "Where are you supposed to meet this Noah? You know, where in India?"

"Never said." Cate shrugged.

Yuji stopped and said "We're dead..."

"HEY! Stop stealing my personality!" Cate pouted. _Mu!_

Yuji stuck his tongue out and Jin said "Calm down, listen; let's just ride the Orient Express!"

Haru asked "I swear that actually doesn't go to India..."

"It doesn't, but if we ride it to Turkey and take another mode of transport, we should be there in no time!" Jin sounded pleased with himself.

So, while the younger members rested, Yuji and Jin went to buy the tickets. Kaze looked at Cate's legs and said "I just noticed something..."

Cate looked over at him, with a tired look on her face, and asked "What?"

Kaze replied "You're still wearing bandages; aren't you're legs healed yet?"

Cate smiled, embarassed. She then explained "Actually...I thought that they looked kinda cute."

Kaze raised an eye brow; "Cute?"

"Don't ask..."

Yuji, Jin and a portly man turned up. Jin explained "This guy says that we can only ride the train as long as we protect it until it reaches it's destination in Turkey."

The portly man explained "Recently, we've heard that there are numerous monsters attacking trains and leaving many people dead. We're afraid, but ever since I saw that cross." He pointed at the cross on Yuji's coat, "I'm certain that you can watch this train. Even if it's for a short while."

_...it's a mission..._

Cate, Kaze and Haru hung their heads and said in unison "We'll do it..."

X X X X

"...at least the rooms are nice."

Cate and Haru were paired up in their own room, while the guys shared another. The girls settled down and then looked out of the window. The train still hadn't set off and you could see people rushing through the steam.

Haru had brought out her rose and stroked the petals fondly. Cate asked "Are you sure that you want to come?"

Haru laughed and asked back "Then why'd you call me?"

Cate explained "I'm...just feeling nervous..."

"The Noah broke your legs not long ago; I should be asking you that question!"

"I have to beat Alexander; it's like a sense of pride now..."

Haru frowned slightly for a split second and said "Don't worry, you aren't the only one with pride issues here." She was hinting at Yuji, who just wanted to beat Zachary Bllood, and Jin, who was out to kill his brother Roy.

"And me and Kaze are here to help you guys." Haru then puffed up her cheeks and said "Don't back down now!"

Cate just started laughing.

"Thank you, Haru."

"No problem."

X X X X

"It's too small!" complained Jin.

Kaze replied "It's not small, it's just that there's three of us in here."

Yuji said "Weirdly enough, I have missed you guys."

_How is that weird??_

Jin sat on his bed, next to Yuji and said "Dude, it's not weird. Wait...how is it weird??"

Yuji shrugged; "Just feels a bit weird."

Kaze hopped up and down on his bed and said "This is exciting! I haven't been to India for a while!"

Yuji sadly smiled and asked "You guys know that this isn't a normal mission, right?"

Kaze and Jin looked at him, slightly confused. Yuji explained "You may actually die in this mission; Noahs are really strong and they won't hold back. Cate and I have fought Noahs, and I can tell you I got off lucky compared to her..."

Kaze replied "We know. We came to help."

Jin smacked Yuji's back and added "Noahs may be tough but Exorcists are tougher!"

Yuji stared for a few seconds before laughing his head off. Jin questioned why and Yuji explained, wiping away a tear-

"C-cause y-y-you s-s-s-sounded s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-serious!!"

X X X X

The train set off and sped through the French countryside.

Not far from the track stood Denis Mishin, an Akuma in human form stood behind him. He then ordered "The moment they reach the boarders of Turkey, give them no mercy."

"Of course, Master..." the Akuma bowed, transforming into some weird thing with a massive head, claws and wings. It took off and Denis disappeared into his own door.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate runs in. She passes Kanda, dressed in a hakama. She stops and turns around, confused.-**

**Kanda: What is it, Four-Eyes??**

**Cate: Whoa! You really AREN'T a girl!!**

**Kanda: WHAT DID YOU SAY?? -draws Mugen-**

**Cate: -getting nervous- W-well, I p-passed and t-thought "That can't be a girl, right?" So I stopped to get a better look! You really are a girly man!**

**Kanda: G-girly m-man? -gets angry- DIE FOUR-EYES!! -starts waving Mugen crazily-**

**-Curtain close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: The mission starts with the Orient Express (but I don't know a lot about it!)! And Denis is planning an entrance and a fight! I hope the next chapter is good!!**_


	35. Appearance of a more terrifying foe

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 35

Cate, Haru and Yuji were having breakfast, Jin and Kaze had gone off on watch duty. The other guests had pretty much got used to them...but they still didn't talk to them. Haru was surprised to see Cate eat so much and Yuji just sat, cross-legged, on his seat with a slice of toast sticking out of his mouth while he looked at the map over and over again.

Cate wiped her mouth with a servette and leaned back, complaining on how her gut was in knots. Haru asked "We're about half-way, right?"

"Hm-mm..."

Cate straightened herself up and looked at Yuji, who finished the last of his toast. He kinda changed...he had grown up a bit. She HATED it so much! She wanted her childish Yuji back!!

Yuji looked up at the roof and asked "You feel that?"

"Yeah..."

"I didn't..." Cate began. Behind her seat, something landed through the ceiling. Cate turned slowly, eyes wide. Haru and Yuji had stood up, their anti-Akuma weapons out. Behind Cate was a strange, bipedal monster clad in what looked like medieval armor. It opened its jagged mouth and said "_...Hello, Exorcists..!_"

It then jumped up through the hole it made, Yuji had tried to put _Hyoujin _to its throat. Haru placed a hand on Cate's shoulder and asked "You okay??"

"...Akuma?" asked Cate.

Yuji added "A strong one at that. We have to tell Kaze and Jin right away."

Cate stood up and held her finger out. Yeeger, the Golem, hovered onto it. Cate said "Yeegar, please go to Kaze and Jin and tell them that we have problems! Don't stop, okay?"

The golem then flee off and disappeared from their sight.

"To the ladder!"

Yuji and Haru charged off first.

X X X X

The three stood on the roof of the carriage where they had once been. Directly in front of them was the Akuma, who had its arms folded. It looked directly at them and said "_This will be easy...after all...you aren't...as high as a...general!!_"

Cate asked "Why do you say that?"

A web flew out behind it as it replied "_...I am..._"

The three Exorcists fell back as it fired web-like spikes at them, but Haru fell over the edge.

"HARU!"

Yuji grabbed her and pulled her into a protective embrace while holding onto the top of the ladder. Yuji asked "You alright?"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, she felt like there were a thousand needles stabbing her in her back. _I sense a murderous gaze..._

She looked around and saw Cate, who was standing on the side of the train. She was giving Haru a suspiciously dark-happy look. But it was obvious what she was thinking...

_**Get off him. NOW.**_

Haru felt her sweat drop; _Dark..._

The two Exorcists managed to get up and joined Cate on top. The Akuma laughed and asked "_Why won't you die?_"

Cate replied "Cause we just won't."

"_...you will...soon._"

"What's that mean?" demanded Haru.

The Akuma laughed and charged towards them with spikes attached to its hands.

X X X X

Jin and Kaze were found by Yeeger and they watched its memory.

Kaze said "I think I've seen something like this before..."

Jin said "Yeah...wait, I think that's a level three!!"

Kaze asked "Eh?? A LEVELTHREE?!"

Jin frowned; "We have to get to them as soon as possible."

"Right-"

There came a scream and something smashed against the train, shaking the carriage that they were in. Kaze grabbed his staff off his back and Jin ran to the window. Staring out, he quickly pulled his head back in as bullets fired at him. Jin shouted "Kaze, we've got bigger problems! Akuma are attacking!"

Kaze shouted "WHA-"

There came another smash and the two Exorcists were bombarded with people from other carriages trying to either escape or see what was going on.

"What was that??"

"OH MY GOD!! SO MANY!!"

"Dad, Dad! Lookie! Lookie!!"

"UNCLE JIMMY!!!"

"What the hell are those things??"

Needless to say, they were crushed.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji sit down in a room. Yuji is reading a cast list while Cate is drinking a fizzy drink.-**

**Yuji: Ne, Lucky...**

**Cate: DON'T CALL ME THAT.**

**Yuji: -sweat drop- Okay, Cate?**

**Cate: -smiles innocently as if nothing has happened- Yes?**

**Yuji: Do you know the name of this guy? -holds a picture of the Level Three Akuma from this chapter-**

**Cate: He has a name?**

**-Level Three Akuma appears with a handkerchief in its mouth-**

**Akuma: AW! THAT'S CRUEL!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! That's all I can think of! See ya later!**_


	36. Fight! Fight! Fight!

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 36

The Level Three Akuma slashed at the three, but Yuji blocked it with his sword. Cate jumped over to the other side and Haru threw her rose at it, catching it after it flew back. The Akuma laughed and asked "_What do you think you are doing?_ _You are pathetic!_"

It managed to fling Yuji over its head and Haru jumped over the Akuma to the other side. Cate proceeded to kick it, hoping to knock it off the train but it didn't. In retaliation, it grabbed her ankle and smiled.

"_STUPID GIRL!!!_" Multiple eyes appeared on its head. Cate felt spikes begin to form and shouted "_ODETTE!_"

The flames on her ankles engulfed her legs, the heat forcing the Akuma off. She then jumped back, the defense fading. The Akuma laughed and charged towards them. Haru planted her rose on the ground(?) and numerous thorns flew out, completely covering the Akuma.

It stopped.

Silence.

"CH'!" Yuji grabbed Cate and Haru by the waist before jumping into the air; Haru's spikes shot out and tried to hit them. When Yuji landed, he asked the pointless question "Why won't you die??"

"Ha?" (That came from the girls)

"Think about it! It'll make our lives easier!!"

"YUJI! He came to KILL us!!"

"Plus, we're EXORCISTS. As if our lives will be easy when we have to fight all the time!!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that..."

Whether this was sarcasim or not, it was not known.

X X X X

Further down the train, Jin and Kaze were fighting off numerous Akuma on the train roof. They had managed to escape but the number of Akuma was much more than the people in the carriage. Jin snapped his fingers, turning two Akuma to crisps while Kaze ran past some Akuma and the wind cut them up.

The two stopped and waited for a lot of Akuma to surround them. Jin cursed; "There's too any of them!"

Kaze replied "True, but we have to defend the carriage before we can get to the others!"

"UGH! I HATE THIS JOB!" Jin shouted, punching a rather too-close Akuma and making it ash. Kaze hopped onto his shoulders, surprising the fire-maker, and jumped off and created a sharper wind to cut up the Akuma. Kaze then looked back and said "Now, now, Exorcists don't have much of a choice, do they?"

Jin frowned and replied "True..."

Several more Akuma appeared around them and the two Exorcists stood back-to-back. Kaze pointed the staff out while Jin clenched his fist, his knuckles cracking. The older Exorcist then forced his fist up into the air while Kaze twirled the staff around. The wind and the fire merged, creating a giant tornado of flames. The Akuma around them exploded and, as the smoke cleared, there seemed to be no more.

"That's weird...I swear there were more..." Jin muttered.

Kaze just smiled and replied "Well, at least they're gone now."

"I think there was something we were supposed to do..."

"Why are you looking at me for? I don't know!!"

Silence.

Yeeger chomped down on Jin's head.

"OH!! OWWWWWW!!!" He then proceeded to say a very bad word in a **VERY LOUD **voice.

"Hey, it's Yeeger!"

Then it hit them.

"OH CRAP! HARU, CATE AND YUJI!!!"

X X X X

The Level Three Akuma fired more spikes at the three Exorcists, but Haru managed to block them with the thorns from her rose. Yuji charged, _Hyoujin _clashed with the Akuma's arm. Cate jumped high into the air and shouted "TAKE THIS!!"

The soles of her feet turned into blades and she came down so fast...but since she had shouted, the Akuma dodged the attack and Cate disappeared through the roof of the the carriage (or was it floor?), Yuji managed to step back in time so he didn't fall.

"You okay??"

"...owie..."

_Idiot._

A spike grew out of the Akuma's hand and it held it like a blade. It then laughed, the multiple eyes appearing again. It charged but Yuji blocked it. They became locked in a stale-mate!

"HARU!"

"Right!"

The girl ran, jumping on top of Yuji's shoulder, then hopped over the Akuma. She stabbed the rose right into one of the Akuma's eyes. While it squealed in agony, Yuji used this opening to attack, slicing across the monster's chest. The Akuma cursed; "_YOU!!!!_"

Cate flew up from the hole and landed next to Yuji. She then ran towards it, blades forming on her ankles and said "This is it!" _REST IN PEACE!_

"_...stop..._"

The girl stopped. The Akuma then rose a hand to its eye and asked "_...why don't we make this fair..?_"

""Fair"?" Cate repeated.

The Akuma removed the rose from its eye, dropping it to the ground behind him. Haru quickly scooped it up and took several steps back. Instead of saying anything, the Akuma seemed to smile at them. Cate and Yuji realised too late as to why it was smiling.

Numerous Level Two Akuma appeared behind Haru, each with blades for arms. They laughed and rose their arms.

Haru turned, surprised.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cate covered her eyes.

Then there came a snap and a freeze breeze.

"Cate, look already!"

Cate removed her hands and saw Jin with Haru in his arms and Kaze standing next to him. The Akuma had been destroyed and Yeeger hovered behind them. Jin's eyebrow was titching and Kaze looked rather angry.

"Okay...attack our friends in front...that's fine."

_How is that fine?_ Cate and Yuji stared at them, blankly.

"But attacking from behind..."

The boys looked at the Level Three with fire in their eyes.

"**COWARD!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!**"

"Yuji..."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm scared..."

"...me too..."

The Akuma just laughed and said "_FIVE AT ONCE OR ONE AT A TIME! I DON'T MIND NOR CARE!!!_"

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji stand in front of a box which says "Vote"-**

**Cate: Hello! Competition time!**

**Yuji: You said that this was a poll.**

**Cate: S-Shut up!**

**Yuji: -smiles like he's proud with himself-**

**Cate: Anyway, here's a POLL -gives Yuji a dark look- Let's name the Level Three!**

**Yuji: The names that you can choose from are...**

**-Three signs appear with names written on them-**

**Yuji: Akumi-chan!**

**Cate: Bob!**

**Cate and Yuji: ...or JERRY-TAN!!**

**Yuji: ...what lame names...**

**Cate: Eh heh...I don't have much of an imagination... -sweat drop-**

**Yuji: It's okay! Votes must be submitted via PMING the author and will be announced in the next chapter!**

**Cate: -heart appears above her head- Wa-a-ah! Yuji so cool!**

**Yuji? You say something? -tilts head to the side-**

**Cate: N-Nothin'!!**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Now Jin and Kaze join the fight against the Level Three!! Now what will happen??**_


	37. Angels

. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic! Oh yeah, old news but Nyteviper did fanart for Black Parade (chapter 27)!! I feel flattered but I have absolutely no idea on how to react...so I feel really guilty!! WAH!!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 37

Jin put Haru down and Kaze charged towards the Akuma. The Akuma blocked the staff with a single hand and Jin snapped his fingers, fire flying towards the Akuma's arm and burning it. The Akuma let go of the weapon. Yuji ran towards the Akuma, cutting its arm. It shouted in anger something that no one really understood and then it threw its arms around it really fast. Cate jumped back and Kaze blocked an arm.

"_DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" The Akuma pushed forward, grabbing onto Jin's arm.

"OH F-" Jin was flung over the Akuma's head, right in front of Cate. Haru spread out her arms, rose on the ground (roof?). The rose extended and then the thorns shot out at the Akuma. They hit, but the Akuma just laughed it off.

Yuji blocked another arm being flung at the group. The monster smiled and quickly jumped over the group. Spikes shot out from out of its body, falling onto the group. Even though there were no actual spikes, it really felt like they had been implad.

"Now what??" Cate asked.

"Man, this is tough!" Yuji spat blood from his mouth.

"...we won't go like this..." Haru muttered.

"A full on attack will work!" Kaze whispered.

"What have we been doing?" Jin asked.

"Oh yeah..."

Jin looked back and then forwards. Maybe he would...no way, too risky! But this might be the only chance they had to protect the train. He then took a step forward; "I'll hold it off. Get going."

"Whoa! That's suicide, Jin!"

"Who knows what will happen!!"

"...then I'll make sure he gets back safe."

Cate took a step forward.

Haru grabbed Cate's wrists and shouted "You know what you're doing, right?? Level Threes are dangerous and you two are volunteering for a suicide mission! If you die then all this distance would have been for nothing!"

Cate just smiled.

Jin pried the girl's hands free and he replied "Like you said, Haru, we won't go like this. We'll catch up, promise."

Yuji's eyes widened; "Guys..."

Cate and Jin took a few more steps forward.

"Hey...you know that I can't carry you for long, right?"

"...just get as far as you can."

"Okay."

The two Exorcists then held hands and Cate began to hover in the air. Jin then taunted "Hey, if you're so great, come and get us!"

And with that, the two had flown off...the Akuma followed them too.

The last three stared.

"Guys..."

X X X X

"DON'T JUMP MORON!"

Haru and Kaze were holding onto Yuji, who was cursing and shouting at them to release them. The other passengers were looking out of the windows up at them. Yuji kept shouting "I HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM! LET ME GO!! LET ME GO NOW YOU! F-"

"NO SWEARING!" begged Kaze.

The three fell back; Haru and Kaze looked at Yuji, who had his face buried in his hands. He sobbed "I can't believe that I didn't stop them! They're my precious friends! And I did nothing!"

Haru replied "Don't beat yourself up; they would have gone anyway."

"They'll be back soon anyway, don't worr..." Kaze's face began to go blank and he fell side-ways. The two Exorcists and the golem (that now sat on Yuji's head) turned to look at the young boy, fearing the worst.

"KAZE!!!"

X X X X

Cate and Jin landed in a small clearing in the forest, as far away from the train as they could get. The Akuma floated above them, smiling; "_Now what will you do, Exorcists?_"

Jin clenched his hand in a fist, englufing it in flames. Cate hovered slightly off the ground, englufing her legs in flames. Jin replied "Simple; kick your ass."

The Akuma's many eyes stared directly at the two and it laughed; "_Stupid Exorcists!_"

It fell towards the ground, making a giant crater but missing the two Exorcists, who had dodged. Jin punched into the Akuma's shoulder and he said "Getting this far must have worn you out."

The Akuma looked at him and said "_Ch'! As if that could happen! You'll never win against the EARL!_"

"...I think you should shut up." Jin looked up "NOW, CATE!"

Cate fell down from the sky. The flames on her ankles were like chains, which entwined itself around her legs and seemed to make them heavier. The tips of her toes pierced the enemy and Jin punched it at the same time with his other firey hand. The Akuma screamed; then, as it fell, it looked up at the two and asked "_Are you...Angels?_"

"...no. I am nothing more than God's Representative..." Cate replied.

"_Funny...maybe it is...because I am tired but..._" The Akuma turned onto its back. It seemed to be staring straight at Cate and said "_...but I can...see the wings of an Angel..._" It then began to shatter, "_...Please...tuck me in...Angel-sama..._"

Cate lifted one of her legs up into the air, her face emotionless.

"_Good...night..._"

"Goodnight."

Her foot smashed down on its face.

X X X X

Jin fell onto his back side, leaning his back against a tree. His head tilted back and he panted; "So...that's a Level Three..."

Cate sat next to him and her head fell onto his shoulder.

"Scary...right..?"

Jin rolled his head onto hers, staring at their feet.

"Kinda..."

He then noticed that the bandages from her legs had burned away, even most of her shorts. Jin, one the other hand, had burnt off his sleeves.

"Jin..."

"...yeah?"

"...It hurts..."

Jin then asked "You used a skill too early, didn't you?"

Cate replied "_Odette _isn't quite...ready yet." Her toes scrunched up in pain. "You in pain?"

"...nope."

"Lucky."

The two didn't move. Jin decided "Let's stay like this for a little...until we can be bothered to move, that is."

"...I'm cool with that..."

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Lynn stands in front of the ballet box from the previous chapter. Chibi Piero jumps from out of nowhere-**

**Piero: And the winning name from the "Name the Level Three" Poll is!**

**-Piero puts her hand in the ballet box. She rumages around for a few minutes. She pouts and removes her hand.-**

**Piero: Did anyone touch this before I got here, Lynn?**

**Lynn: Nope, at least I don't think so.**

**-Chibi Glaer's head from behind the box (he's crouching), giving the girls a rather creepy look-**

**Glaer: I found this on the floor. -random noise-**

**Girls: -sweat drop-**

**Piero: Why don't you read it??**

**Glaer: ...really? I don't want to...**

**Piero: JUST DO IT!!**

**Glaer: -stands up- And the winner is... -clears throat-**

**-Drum roll-**

**Glaer: ...Jerry-Tan!**

**Piero: Yay! The Akuma is named!**

**Lynn: ...the next Omake will feature a special scene...apparently...**

**-Level Three appears-**

**Level Three: I got a name!! YAY!! But I'm dead...BOOO!!**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: That ends this saga! ARGH! Believe it or not, this was VERY HARD to right! Wah! Oh well! Also, as a sort of present to the fans, I'm comin' up with a scene stolen from the D. Gray-man TV Omake...see, I don't come up with ideas for the Omake...I STEAL them.**_


	38. The Lost shall be Found

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic! Except Cate and several other minor characters! (Someone asked if Cate was an actual DGM character, so I've decided to write this in my disclaimer)**_

X X X X

Chapter 38

Yuji and Haru stood at the platform of the first station in Turkey. Kaze was being given a piggy back by Yuji; he had passed out from exhaustion but he was losing blood fast. Haru patted his back and said "Yuji, we should go find a hospital before we search for Cate and Jin."

Yuji looked at his feet and asked "How about you two go to a hospital while I look for them?"

"We're going together."

"Oh..."

"Hey! Yuji, Haru!"

A young girl ran towards them past the people getting off the train. She had dark brown hair with hints of black and black eyes. She wore a normal Order jacket with a small badge on her chest. This badge said "FAITH" in capital letters. She stopped and said "Thank God we found you!" She then looked around, expecting to see the two others she had been told about.

"Um...where are Jin and Cate?"

Yuji frowned and replied "We need to get to them. Take Kaze to safety."

Kazuko frowned and replied "No way! We came so far!"

Pushing their way through the crowd came two more girls. The first girl was older than Kazuko and she had black hair and chocolate coloured eyes. The other girl, the same age as the first girl, wore a similar uniform to Linalee and she had reddish-orange hair that was just a bit longer than her shouders and bright green eyes. The first girl then said "Geez, Kazuko, wait for us!"

"Sorry Jessie, Lynn! I was worried that we might have missed them!"

Lynn then asked "Where are the other two?" She had only counted three. Kazuko snapped "Lynn, Yuji wants to go get them! Do you know where they are? Or where they could be?"

Yuji stood still for a few seconds, thinking, before replying "None what-so-ever."

Jessie then said "Then we should go together."

Haru then said "There was a Level Three."

The other three Exorcists stopped; they had only heard, never seen. Haru continued "They went off to protect the carriage and we have no idea if they're dead or not."

"That is urgent but we can't just go against order-YUJI! Where ARE you going??" Jessie asked.

Yuji, meanwhile, had dropped Kaze onto the floor and dropped off the edge of the platform. He then stopped, turned and explained "I'm going to find them. Be back soon!"

He then ran off.

_...geez! He can be so annoying sometimes!_

X X X X

"Okay, now we go."

Jin stood up, pulling Cate up. Cate slung her arm over his shoulder and the two began to walk. For Cate, walking would have hurt if she hadn't rested but now it was fine. The two walked out of the clearing and through the woods, looking for the track.

X X X X

Yuji kept walking; he didn't stop them. He felt guilty but, at the same time, he knew it wasn't his fault. How odd.

Like everyone else, his uniform had become scruffy and slightly ripped from the fight with the Level Three. But, this was the least of his problems.

_When I see Jin and Cate again...I'll call him short and her "Lucky", just to see their reaction. Then I'll carry Cate; she'll hate that!_

He smiled.

_Once we get back to the others, I bet that Haru will tease Jin or something like that and, once he recovers, Kaze will give a little speech about how what they did was dumb and then Cate will hug him and say she's missed him!_

Yuji felt drowsy but he still managed to keep walking. One hand was kept tightly around _Hyoujin_, in case of an Akuma attack.

_What else will we go and do..?_

He kept thinking about what would happen next; it kept him going.

X X X X

A while later, Yuji stopped.

Walking towards him were two figures; they were too far so he couldn't see them too clearly. As they got closer, he realised who they were. The two figures stopped as well.

"Yu...ji?" came Jin's voice.

"Yuji!"

Yuji just started running and stopped suddenly in front of his friends.

"Whoa, you look like crap." Jin noted.

"Yuji! Is everyone alright? Did the train make it??" asked Cate, rather nervously. Yuji then tried to look serious; he took a step back, leaned into them as if he were inspecting something and flicked their foreheads.

"OW!"

"What was that for?"

"...for doing something dumb, shorty."

"W-WHA??"

"But that's mean!"

"Quiet, Lucky.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Yuji laughed and said "I've missed you guys."

Cate and Jin just smiled and laughed. Yuji then picked Cate up and, true to his thoughts, she started complaining and going red. He laughed and said "Come, let us go to the station!"

"Yes sir!" Jin mock-saluted and they began to make their way back to the station where everyone else was.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtain opens to reveal the Order male bathrooms. Chibi Yuji, Jin and Kaze are sitting in the water, which covers their shoulders-**

**Yuji: ...is it me...or is someone watching us?**

**Kaze: What do you mean?**

**Yuji: I can sense the gaze of several people staring at us. -shivers- Spooky!**

**Jin: It's called "fan service".**

**Kaze: "Fan"... "Service"? Never heard of it.**

**Jin: -laughs- I'll tell you when you're older.**

**-Chibi Jordan appears from under the water-**

**Jordan: So what, we're fan-service?**

**-Chibi Edmond and John float over-**

**John: It appears to be that way...**

**Edmond: I feel so exposed!**

**-Chibi Glaer floats past, laughing at some random joke-**

**Guys: (Scary...)**

**Jin: -fist hand falls on palm hand- Wait, actually...the fan service should be like this! We're all guys!**

**Edmond: W-what?**

**Jin: It's usually GIRLS!!!**

**-The other guys fill with dread-**

**-curtains close, then reopen to show the same scene but this is the female bathrooms-**

**-Chibi Cate, Haru and Agito sit in the middle, water at their shoulders-**

**Cate: Hm..?**

**Haru: What is it?**

**Cate: ...nah, it's nothing.**

**-Chibi Emma and Reirei swim into the scene. Reirei stops and points at the screen-**

**Reirei: Hey look! Look!**

**-The girls stare. Horror sets it-**

**Emma: AHHHH! PERVERTS!!**

**-They splash water as they dive-**

**-curtains close-**

**Yuji: -bright red- ...you are going to die, Jin.**

**Jin: -confused- W-Why?? I just stated the obvious!**

**Yuji: Shut up! NOW!**

**-curtains open again-**

**-Chibi Cate is suddenly pushed into the frame-**

**Cate: Eh?? Why do I have to do this? -tears-**

**Jin's voice: Cause you belong to the writer!!**

**Cate: Can't someone come with me??**

**-Chibi Agito comes out. Wait...that's not Agito...-**

**Akito: Look! JUST SAY THE ANNOUNCEMENT ALREADY OR ELSE WE'LL TELL YUJI THAT YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON HIM!!**

**Cate: -frantic- NOO! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T TELL HIM!!**

**-Looking proud, Akito disappears-**

**Cate: ...there won't be an update next week. Um...that's because catchan's turning sixteen that week so she'll be busy with her family coming over and getting incredibly depressed with the fact that she's done absolutely nothing to stand out being fifteen. But, we'll be back the next week! Promise!**

**-curtains close-**

**Jin: If you ask me, that's stupid desu!**

**Akito: -nods- Agree!**

**Cate: S-Stop it! S-she can wipe us from existence!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: This is the end of chapter 38! Please, will the following people please contact me with second uniform information as soon as possible:**_

_**xcadaverx**_

_**pegasusjin**_

_**mangafreak7793**_

_**Haru Itonami**_

_**Kazuko belongs to iceofmusic, Jessie Chan belongs to DGMLover and Lynn Anderson belongs to CattyLi (Hope I got that right!)! No updates next week, so second uniform have two weeks to submit! Please submit as soon as possible! -bows-**_


	39. New Uniforms

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic except Cate and several other minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 39

Cate stared at her reflection; her new uniform was...different. She wore a body suit that had no sleeves or anything that covered her neck area and the trousers were (basically) hot pants. Luckily, Cate had been given a jacket, but the main jacket part was three-quarters long. It had long sleeves and the Order symbol was on the back. Her legs had been re-bandaged and she had got her sandals back from Haru the moment she, Jin and Yuji had returned.

She stared at her black gloved hands and then back at her reflection.

_I look...I FEEL like a slut..._

Cate began to fake-cry. This was the kind of outfit for those with...a lot to show! Cate...didn't. She really wanted longer shorts or a longer cloat or a different uniform!

X X X X

_My uniform hasn't really changed..._

Kaze, who was still not allowed to move but got up anyway, stared at his reflection in the mirror. His robes and trousers were black, his undershirt was white and there was an Exorcist badge on his robe. Around his neck was still the yin yang necklace. He was okay with it though.

He then sat back down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Just a few more days and we'll be there...right?_

Kaze felt a bit nervous. After all, he would be up against Noahs! There would not be a person on Earth who wasn't even the least bit worried!

Kaze jumped when he heard foot steps and the door open to reveal Cate, who's face was red. Kaze noted why and said "Nice uniform."

"My new uniform...sucks..." Cate complained. She looked at Kaze and smiled. "So cute!"

Cate then walked over to him and sat next to him. She then said "I missed you guys! Even though it was for a short time!"

Kaze replied "You did something really dumb, going off by yourselves! I mean, what if you got killed and-"

His words were cut off by Cate hugging him.

"Wah! Cate-san! Get off!" _How embarassing!!_

"Kaze's so cute! You sound like an adult!"

"Whoa!"

Cate let Kaze go and the two looked at the entrance of the door. Jin stood there, wearing a white t-shirt, white trousers with a belt tied on each leg and heavy metal boots. A shocking new feature were his glauntlets were blades. On the back on each gauntlet was a symbol like a flame. Jin was just putting on his jacket, which had an attachable belt and a weight inside, when he walked in. he stopped and said "Nice outfit, Cate."

"Shut up or I smash your face in." Cate smiled creepily.

"Ouch!"

Cate stood up and slipped past.

X X X X

"Lucky! WHOA!"

Yuji stopped and stared at his partner's new uniform. First thought that came into his head was "How to annoy her with this?"

Cate replied "I can tell what your thinking and STOP IT!"

Yuji laughed; "Okay, okay!"

Yuji wore a black t-shirt with the Order symbol on it and lines stitched in and baggy black trousers with lines stitched in. He smiled evilly and turned around "So how do I look?"

Cate pouted "At least your covered."

Yuji laughed and said "If it makes you feel any better, I think it looks cute on you."

Cate went red. She then began to stammer "N-no w-way i-in h-hell i-i-is t-th-this THING c-c-c-c-" She couldn't even say "cute". _AUGH! HE DRIVES ME MAD!!_

Yuji laughed again and pulled her cheeks. "Wa-a-ah, Cate's so red!"

"GET OFFA ME!!"

Cate swung her leg around and hit his waist. Yuji just laughed for a third time and let her go. "You're so easy to tease!"

"Shut up!"

Cate looked sour with embarassment. _The one guy in the world I have to fall for and he's so ANNOYING!!_

Yuji stared at her for a few seconds and asked "So, how do you feel? The Akuma too much for you?"

Cate shook her head; "Nope, it was fine. Fighting alongside someone makes it easier."

Yuji leaned in and asked "Jin didn't try anything, right?"

Cate took a step back and replied "W-what?? Jin's a friend!! How can you say that??"

Yuji turned away and stammered "W-well...you-you t-two were alone a-and well..."

"Geez, why are you so..." Cate barely clocked on, "Wait...are you jealous?"

Yuji replied "No way! I just don't like the thought of..."

Cate smiled and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hands on his chest.

"I think...that it's cute..."

Yuji went red and shouted "I'M NOT JEALOUS!!" _W-wait, what does she mean by c-cute??_

"Sure, you're not..."

"SERIOUSLY!!" _S-she's teasing me back!!_

Cate got off his chest and said "Yuji's so red!"

Yuji's eyebrow twitch; "Right, that's it!"

"EEEK!"

He leaned forward to tickle her but Cate started to run away. Yuji chased after her.

X X X X

Somehow the two ended up outside, in the garden of the house they were stationed. Cate, true to being clumsy, tripped up and Yuji pounced on her to tickle her like hell.

"**TICKLE ATTACK OF DOOM!!**" Yuji sat on his partner's hips while she lay on her back and tried to stop him.

"Say "uncle"! SAY IT!!"

"Hahahahhaha!! S-s-sorry!! I-I m-mean-UNCLE!! UNCLE!!"

Yuji stopped, rolled off and looked up at the sky. Cate had her hands on her chest and laughed in pain.

"Man, that was mean!"

"So was saying that I was jealous!" Yuji said "Look, I just get worried, alright?"

Cate looked directly at Yuji and asked "I thought you said that you hadn't forgiven me?"

"I haven't."

There was silence. Cate's heart skipped a beat; _Wow...the moonlight makes Yuji look so cool..._

Yuji asked "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" Cate went red.

Cate sat up and watched as Yuji closed his eyes and gave out a sigh. Cate sat onto her knees and stared down at her partner more. Biting her lip, she thought for a few seconds. Then she proceeded to lean towards him-

"What are you doing?"

Cate went bright red and quickly moved back while Yuji sat up. Standing over by the path was Haru, dressed in a short sleeved cropped to just above her belly button Order jacket with black elbow length gloves, a long black skirt with a silver belt and holder for Haru's rose (like a pencil holder) and a long slit up the side of her leg to about the middle of the thigh and black tie-up shoes like ballet slippers.

"Hey Haru." Yuji was oblivious.

Haru looked at Cate and asked via her eyes "What ARE you doing?"

Cate, via her eyes, replied back "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Resist in future, okay?" Haru smiled to cover up what she was thinking "You said it yourself that Yuji doesn't need to know. At least not yet."

Cate stood up and said "I'm going back to my room, later."

She then ran off pretty fast, Haru left soon afterwards but Yuji just sat there for another minute before getting up and walking away.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate is pulling her hair when chibi Yuji walks in-**

**Yuji: Uh...what are you doing?**

**Cate: Black Parade hasn't updated in three weeks! I'm sorry people! I'm sorry!**

**Yuji: Eh?**

**-Chibi Jin walks in-**

**Jin: YES! We're back! AT LONG LAST!!**

**-Cate pulls her hair tighter-**

**Yuji: Whoa! Stop it! You'll make her feel worse!**

**-curtains close-**

**Jin: WE'RE BACK!!**

**Yuji: What did I JUST say??**

X X X X

_**catchan: FINISHED! This chapter is over! Must work on chapter 40 now! Thanks for the uniform submissions people and the Omake's crap, oh well. Yuji getting jealous is based on pegasusjin's fanfic Kami no Senshi, which Cate, Yuji and Kaze appear in! Cate's new uniform...think Linalee's, but with a three-quarter length jacket. She HATES it!! XD**_


	40. Time to go

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man! Only Cate and some minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 40

"It's time to go!" Cate gave a peppy smile as she marched on the spot. Yuji tapped her shoulder and turned her around; "We're heading this way." he whispered in a low voice.

Kazuko said "Come on guys, we have a ride across the boarder."

She kept pointing at a carriage not far away. Jessie explained "We'll be going by carriage until we reach the sea; we're heading to Iran."

Haru said "It's going to get hot, so pack sun cream."

She smiled before walking off towards the carriage. Kaze walked out of the hotel with Jin, who had his arms behind his head. The youngest member of the group sighed before asking "Man, how long is this trip?"

"God knows." Jin replied, "My guesses it depends on traffic and Akuma."

Kaze said "But we were INVITED; why would this Alexander-guy try and kill us before we arrived?"

"Ooh." Jin looked like he had been punched in the stomach, "G-good point. But, when you think of it, Akuma are everywhere."

"True."

Cate and Yuji walked past them and Jin, just to annoy the two, whistled.

"Nice uniform!"

"GO DIE!" (Cate's reaction)

"Jin! Seriously!"

The black haired Exorcist smiled and followed after them. Kaze didn't move for a few seconds as a gentle breeze past, but then ran after them after Yuji teased him by saying that they'd head off without him.

X X X X

"Zanny!"

Alexander looked back and he laughed; "Tyki!"

He jumped up from the edge of the Japanese pond where he once sat and latched onto his idol/elder brother-role with such happiness.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" His eyes suddenly glazed over and he began to choke Tyki "And don't call me Zanny."

Tyki laughed and said "It was worth a shot."

Alex loosened his grip and asked "Why are you back?"

"The Earl asked me to come." Tyki explained. He took a seat next to where the other Noah had sat and continued "So, been bored?"

"TERRIBLY! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!!" Alex was wide-eyed as he sat next to his idol. Tyki lit a cigarette and said "Just like a child."

"Shut up!"

Tyki laughed and said "On a serious note..."

Alex blinked a few times as Tyki looked up into the air and said "I've heard that you've been hanging out with Zachary..."

_Crap! If Tyki finds out about the fight, then he might tell the Earl!_

Alex replied "I-is that a bad thing?"

Tyki looked back with a confused look upon his face and said "I swear you said that you wanted to kill him once."

Alex stammered "I-I j-just d-decided to h-hang out w-with him! Is that such a problem??"

Tyki also pressed "What about Kiri? And Denis? I heard that you've been seen with Roy as well."

Alex felt his sweat drop. This wasn't going well...

"Geez, why you giving me the third degree?? YOU SOUND LIKE A PARENT!!"

Tyki replied "Alex, I'm just worried; I heard you fought an Exorcist and she kicked you in the head. Maybe you have concussion..."

Tyki looked into the eyes of the other Noah, making him laugh so hard.

"You're so funny, Tyki!"

The other Noah hide his plan successfully as Tyki gave up and said "Come on, the Earl wants us to come back."

Alex watched as Tyki stood up and walked away. He then gave chase after him and began to talk about something else.

_They're close...I cannot wait! This will be fun!_

X X X X

Cate, Yuji, Jin, Haru and Kaze sneezed.

"Dude, we sneezed at the same time!" Cate laughed.

Yuji said "You know, in Japan, they say that someone's talking about you if you sneeze."

"Eh? Really?" _Sounds better than your ears going red._

Lynn looked back and said "Bless you."

"Thanks, Lynn." Haru replied, wiping her nose on a tissue. "I just hope that it's not a cold..."

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji are sitting on bean bags with drinks of their choice-**

**Cate: ...it's quiet...**

**Yuji: ...yes, very quiet...**

**Cate: I wish something exciting would happen...**

**Yuji: Yep.**

**-Chibi catchan, Lavi, Kanda and Miranda run through, fighting a giant Komuilin-**

**Kanda: IT JUST WON'T DIE!!**

**Komui's voice: SMUT WRITER!!**

**catchan: IT'S NOT SMUT!!**

**-They leave the scene-**

**-Cate and Yuji don't move-**

**Cate: Why does nothing happen here?**

**Yuji: I dunno.**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends chapter 40! Alexander and Tyki make an appearance! The father-crack is based on how I heard somewhere that Tyki's seiryu provides the voice of Issun Kurosaki...aka, Ichigo's dad. Is that true?? The omake is based off my fanfic-script-thing "See Allen Run", which I must FINISH at some point so I can write more LinaleeAllen!! (I love that pairing!!)**_

_**Komui: Smut writer!**_

_**catchan: Git! -is terrible at come-backs-**_


	41. Calm before the Storm

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic except for Cate and some minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 41

"Wow! It's been ages since we were on a boat!" Cate leaned over the edge, with Yuji next to her. The two stared out back at the port they had just left and were thinking about the past few days. Yuji said "It's scary."

"What is?"

"The fact that we're fighting Noah soon." Yuji did look nervous, "But, I shouldn't been so scared since I've fought so many Akuma in my life."

Cate looked at her partner and said "Listen, even the generals must be scared at some times."

Yuji looked at her. He seemed to be calm for a few seconds before he pinched Cate's cheek and said "You are such a dork, you know that?"

"_Sworry_..." Cate said.

"Stop being so calm!" Yuji barked, "You dragged us all here and we're freaked out! I'm partly freaked out how dense you've gotten! I feel like we've swapped roles!"

He let go of Cate's cheek and sighed. Cate looked at him before her head fell onto Yuji's shoulder and she remained silent.

"I..." Cate began. She then shook her head and continued "I actually really am scared; After all, Alexander did break my legs. I have to remain calm or else everyone will freak out."

Yuji sighed again and said "But you'll give him what's coming, right?"

Cate looked at Yuji; the two smiled at each other.

"Yep! That's right!"

X X X X

Haru and Jin were sitting in a room below deck. They hadn't said a word, but they knew why; only in a few days would they reach India and so would begin battles that may end their lives. Haru looked over at Jin and asked "What will you do if you meet Roy?"

Jin looked back and replied "Isn't it obvious? Go and rip his head off."

Haru then asked "What if someone were injured? Would you abandon them for revenge?"

"Get them to safety, THEN rip his head off."

"Geez, I feel safe."

"What was that?"

Haru sighed and explained "Look, I'm just concerned considering that you and Cate went after a level three just a few days ago. You totally abandoned us!"

"Yeah," Jin retorted, "To save you and the train."

"Ooh, true."

Haru then looked at the floor before saying "At least promise me this..."

"Sure, what is it?"

"...that if you do get into a fight, come back."

Jin went slightly red; "W-what??"

Haru looked over at him again and said in a bored tone "I'm making everyone promise this, not just you. But you are fueled by revenge, so I thought that I'd ask you first."

"O-oh, r-right, o-of course!" Jin felt his sweat drop, "Yeah, I'll come back for sure. But you've got to come back too!"

"Of course." Haru smiled.

X X X X

Kaze was standing in the crows-nest as a strong breeze swept through his hair. Yeeger had taken a shine to him so he sat on his head as if his hair was a nest. Kaze leaned back and seemed to be lost in thought.

_Man...I wish I had someone to talk to..._

X X X X

_Damn! I've grown impatient! How long can it take for them to get here?? Fine! Shadows, seek them out!_

X X X X

Haru and Jin had come up for some air and Kaze had come down for someone to talk to (that and Yeeger decided to try and rearrange his hair for some reason and bit him REALLY hard).

"Dude, I want to feed the seagulls!" Cate sounded so happy for some reason.

Yuji said "I'll go find bread, stay here!"

He turned and started walking towards the lower deck when Cate screamed. Everyone on the ship stopped and stared at the girl who had fallen to her knees. She was holding her arms and seemed to be shaking.

"Cate?" asked Lynn.

"W-what happened?" asked Jessie.

"A seagull didn't attack you, did it??" demanded Kazuko.

Cate muttered something and Yuji came over to help her up. He held his arm out when he suddenly noticed something strange:

A large shadow had formed in the shape of a pentacle under Cate's body. Two hands came up and grabbed her ankles, another two came up and grabbed her arms and another two wrapped themselves around her mouth.

_Kukukuku... I finally found you..._

Yuji and Cate's blood froze; _ALEXANDER NIGHTSTALLION?!_

Cate was suddenly pulled down, her hand still managed to stick out of the ground.

"Ca...te..." Yuji didn't move for a few seconds before shouting "CATE!!"

He quickly grabbed her hand and was pulled in with her.

"YUJI!!"

Kaze ran and grabbed Yuji's ankle, but was sucked in while trying to pull him out.

"KAZE!!"

Haru ran to grab Kaze's cloak and followed the suit.

"Haru!!"

Silence.

"Ah, what the hell!"

Jin ran and jumped into pentacle, being followed by Yeeger who had decided to bit into Jin's cloak. Kazuko shouted "SOMEONE!! AFTER THEM!!"

But by the time anyone had got there, the pentacle was gone, along with the five Exorcists.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtain's open-**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji stand with a boom-boxy-thing next to them.-**

**Cate: Okay, got the CD?**

**Yuji: -produces CD from his pocket- Yep! -puts in the CD in the boom-boxy-thing-**

**-"Caramelldansen" starts to play-**

**-Cate and Yuji start doing the dance-**

**Yuji: ...when can we stop?**

**Cate: I can't feel my arms! catchan!**

**-Chibi catchan pops her head in-**

**catchan: You can stop when I tell you to stop!! NOW DANCE!!**

**Yuji: Geez, what's got her so stressed?**

**Cate: She got her GCSE revision timetable recently and her art exam's coming up first thing.**

**-Curtains closed-**

**catchan: DID I SAY STOP DANCING?!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Short, crappy and pointless, that's me (but I'm not short)! The timetable for my exams has arrived so I need to focus some of my time on finishing my art final piece and revision. Also, from May 8th to June 24th, I think I won't update. It depends how my revision goes so... -shrugs- I'll inform in May!**_


	42. The Challenge

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic except for Cate and a few minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 42

"Ow..."

"What the hell..?"

"Get offa me!"

"Actually, that was kinda fun!

Cate lay on her back, Yuji was being sandwiched between her and Kaze, Haru looked like she had the wind knocked out of her and Jin sat on top of the young Russian girl. After a few seconds of complaining, Haru managed to push Jin of her and then hopped down so Kaze could slide off and Yuji stood up.

"Oh my God, we killed Cate." Kaze said, staring down at Cate who hadn't moved.

"Dude, she's alive." Yuji replied, "See she's breathing!"

"Yuji, Kaze, have you SEEN where we are?" asked Jin.

The two Exorcists looked around their surroundings; it was a large white city with buildings that could reach the sky.

"Well Toto, looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore."

The other four looked down to see Cate sitting up. Her voice had matured and she now pulled herself to her feet, looking rather ragged.

"You okay?" Yuji asked.

Cate closed her eyes before saying "Sorry about this."

_I think...she's okay._

Jin said "I sense something off."

He looked around while Haru reached for her rose. Kaze looked around as well when suddenly a dark form appeared Cate. Breath was near her ear and a far too familiar voice said "I see that you've recovered."

Cate turned around; Alexander jumped back and landed far off.

He smiled and said "I hope you can forgive me for being too impatient, but I feel like a child who's had their new toy taken away from them."

Cate gave him a cold stare and said "This time I won't lose."

Alexander laughed, throwing off his suit blazer and letting it disappear into the shadows. His eyes counted the Exorcists and he replied, changing the topic "I knew you wouldn't come alone."

His eyes settled on Yuji; "Oh, long time no see, Yuji."

"Call me by my name and I'll gut you." Yuji frowned.

"Ouch!" Alexander made a face that resembled that of someone that had been stung by a rather large wasp. He then made a creepy-evil smile as he said "Zachary will be glad to gut you."

Yuji growled, everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Yuji's got to be part dog." muttered Kaze, getting a laugh from the other three.

Alexander threw something, which Cate caught and looked at; a beautifully carved silver key. Yuji, Haru, Jin and Kaze leaned in to take a good look at it. Cate looked at Alex, who took several steps forward and explained "This key will take you anywhere in this dimension; in each room, you'll encounter one of my team. You have to fight one on one with them, and if you can get to my room and beat me, I'll let you through Rhode's Door."

"Rhode?" Cate asked, not getting an answer. Suddenly, the entire area started shaking like hell. Cate grabbed onto one of Yuji's arms, who sheltered her with both arms. Haru braced herself and Kaze held onto her and Jin just stared.

"W-what's going on?" Jin demanded.

Alexander looked just as shocked "I-I don't know!!"

"Ha? Alex? What are you doing here?"

A giant building collapsed near-by and a Noah stepped through it. He had messy black hair and matching skin with the crosses on his forehead, dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. He looked rather shocked and looked at the Exorcists in front of the younger Noah.

"Oh not more..." the Noah looked annoyed. "So this is what you were doing!!"

Alexander replied "Look, I have a good reason, Tyki!"

"Save it!" Tyki shouted, "I think it's wise for you to get out of here."

Tyki then disappeared through the building again. Alexander seemed to be upset, but he then looked directly at Cate and said "Hurry up and get to me before this place gets destroyed! I want to see you die this time by my own hand!"

A giant shadow consumed him and he disappeared just as fast. Buildings and white walls began to crumble down and crush everything.

"CRAP! RUN!!"

X X X X

"Oh God, the inhumanity!"

"We ran so far..."

Kaze was sitting on a step while Haru leaned against Jin. Yuji leaned with his back against a wall and Cate had her hands on her knees. They then all looked at each other, each serious.

"Now what?" asked Jin, "We can't head back from...where ever we are."

Haru said "It would seem that our only way out of here is to get to this "Rhode's Door"."

Kaze said "I'm pretty sure that we all agree on this one; we have the trust the enemy."

Yuji grunted and said "Geez, this sucks..."

Cate showed everyone the key and said "Right, all we need now is a door..."

There was silence.

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

Cate stood in front of the random door they had chosen.

"You suck at this game!" Yuji shouted from the several miles away where the other Exorcists stood. "You aren't "Lucky" at all!"

"SHUT UP!"

Cate bit her lip as she put the key into the key hole of the plain door. Suddenly, the door turned red with sparkles on it. The group came together and looked at each other again. Cate went to open the door when Haru said "Wait!"

"Haru?"

"Let's...all come back. Safe and sound." Haru looked serious.

Kaze was the one who said what everyone was thinking: "Of course!"

Cate turned the handle and the group stepped inside the great unknown.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate is being sucked through the deck and chibi Yuji is just standing there-**

**Yuji: Ca...te... CATE!!**

**-Yuji grabs Cate's hand and begins to try and pull her out-**

**Yuji: Bloody hell! This is hard! WHAT IS HOLDING ONTO YOU DOWN THERE?? -anger mark-**

**-Underneath the Pentacle-**

**-Chibi Alexander is pulling Cate through by her ankles-**

**Alexander: What the (censored)?? WHAT THE HELL IS UP THERE?? -anger mark-**

**-In the middle-**

**-Chibi Cate is stuck in the middle with the Earl sitting next to her-**

**Cate: Wait...you're the Earl?**

**Earl: Yes, nice to meet you -heart- I'm the Earl.**

**Cate: ...**

**Earl: Tea? -offers tea cup-**

**Cate: ...ah, what the hell? I'm going to be here for a while anyway. -takes a tea cup with her free hand-**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: And so begins the arc-that-will-entwine-with-the-Ark arc! Who will be the first opponent be? And, more importantly, who will they fight?? Sorry, but you'll have to find out next chapter!**_


	43. Kiri

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man, only a few minor characters and Cate!**_

X X X X

Chapter 43

It was a large field, filled with grass and a moon lit the sky, making it the only light. Cate held onto Yuji's arm as the group made their way down a small mound and towards the center of the room. Haru pointed and said "Look, it's a door!"

And so there was.

Jin said "Keep aware, God knows who's here..."

Kaze whispered "I sense Innocence..."

"Where?" asked Yuji.

"I...can't pin-point it, but I know it's here, in this room somewhere...and really faint..."

_Wow! What luck! It's my room first!_

The group stopped and looked around. There was no one here...but there was someone here! Where were they??

Haru froze and held her body with her arms. She gave a squeak of shock and began to shake violently. Jin held her arms and asked "Haru? What's wrong?"

"My...body..!" Haru slapped Jin and pushed him back. Her body moved as if she were a puppet and she took several steps back. Cate helped Jin up while Yuji shouted "Haru? What are you doing??"

Kaze put his arm out in front of him, as if to block him, and explained "I can feel another prescene controlling her body!" He then shouted "SHOW YOURSELF!"

_Kukukuku...stupid, nasty Exorcists will die..._

From behind Haru appeared a young girl with shoulder length black hair with silver streaks and wearing a black shirt, black jacket and long black trousers. She looked at the group with a red eye and a light gray eye, which slightly intimidated the. She then said "I'm Kiri, one of the Noah enlisted by Alexander and the one who will killing you."

She smiled and clenched one of her hands. Haru screamed and fell onto her knees. Jin shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

Kiri smiled; "I control blood, cool huh?"

Some blood came out of Haru's mouth and she closed her mouth.

Kiri continued "I can control anything I want with my power; even kill her in a brutal way." She smiled "All Exorcists will die for what they tried to do to me!"

Kaze grabbed his staff off of his back and twirled it around in his hands. He charged towards the Noah and Haru, forcing the Noah to release Haru. Haru fell forward, landing on her hands. Kaze stood in front of Haru and was shocked to see that the Noah was floating. He didn't want to take a chance of staying here for too long, grabbed Haru and jumped back to the group.

"You okay, Haru??" asked Cate.

Haru coughed and said "It's an experience I don't want to re-live."

Jin enclosed his hand into a fist, Yuji reached for _Hyoujin _on his belt while Kaze twirled the staff around in a cool fashion. Cate helped Haru stand up and the five stared at the now landed Kiri. Kiri spat onto the floor and said "That wasn't nice, Exorcist. Now, who will fight me? All at one or one at a time, it's all the same to me!"

"I'll go."

Kaze walked out and stood in an offensive-defensive position in front of his friends.

"Kaze! No!" Haru begged "Don't go! She controls blood and that means she has an advantage over us! You'll be killed!"

"She hurt my friend..." Kaze replied "I'm going to make sure that she pays for that!"

"But!"

"And still..."

The other four seemed slightly shocked.

Kaze explained "Even if we try and run ahead, she'll just follow us and kill us. If I fight her, you guys can go on ahead to the next room and clear that one. Then you can get to Rhode's Door!"

Cate replied "There's no way that we can go on without you!"

"Just go ahead! I'll catch up!"

"Kaze-"

"Alright! Guys! Let's go!" Jin said.

Haru and Cate looked up at him and Yuji in anger and confusion. Jin explained "Kaze won't go down that easily and we all promised to come back safe."

"I doubt Kaze will forget that easily." Yuji smiled.

Jin took Haru and put her on his back (a piggy-back) and Yuji and Cate just held hands. Once they were far away from the battle, Kiri and Kaze had a stare down.

Kiri then said "Once I cut you down, I'll cut them down."

Kaze snorted; "And what will you cut me down with? Your hands?"

Kiri laughed and said "My five silver knives will be doing that."

From random parts of her clothing, she pulled out five silver knifes and held three in the knuckles of her left hand and two in the knuckles of her right. She then licked the tip of one of the knives and said "Well then, shall we begin, scum-bag?"

"Whenever you're ready." Kaze looked serious.

"ROOOOAR!"

The two jumped forward and their weapons clashed.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate sits on the floor crying with Yuji patting her back when Jin enters the room-**

**Jin: What's wrong?**

**Yuji: catchan's depressed and Cate feels helpless.**

**Jin: Eh?? Why??**

**Cate: catchan doesn't want to be sued!! -sniffs- S-she o-only w-wanted to show the Noahs po-owers in an a-arc that would meet up w-with the others!!**

**Jin: (Others?)**

**Yuji: (You know, Allen's Clown Crown?)**

**Jin: (Oh yeah!)**

**-Jin then punches his fists-**

**Jin: Don't worry Cate, Jin will fix it!**

**Cate: -sniffs- How?**

**Yuji: -stiffles laughter- **(Author's note: "Jin will fix it" is a parody of a kids show called "Jim will fix it" from the sixties or seventies where the presenter would grant little kids wishes, for example one kid got to meet popular English comedians Morecombe and Wise.)

**Jin: Shut up Yuji (What is so funny anyway??)! Cate, how do we get to catchan?**

**Cate: She's locked herself in her room. But we can call her.**

**-Cate pulls a mobile phone out of her shirt and starts looking for catchan's number-**

**Yuji and Jin: ...what an unexpected place to keep a mobile... -oggle-**

**Cate: Hi, it's me! NO! DON'T HANG UP!! JIN WANTS TO SPEAK!! -Holds phone out-**

**Jin: catchan! Forget what the other guys who say about this fic! It's pretty good so don't listen to those guys OK? pegasusjin and I really like this fic and he's been criticised before and look at him!! He never gave up and now he's writing a sequel with Cate in it! DON'T GIVE UP!!**

**Cate: -holds phone to ear- Hear that? -quiet- Hah! That's so good to hear! Get back to writing now!! See ya later!! -hangs up and puts phone back in her shirt-**

**-Cate brightens up-**

**Cate: She's better! You're a miracle worker Jin!!**

**Jin: It's nothing, really. -smiles-**

**Cate: ...Yuji, please stop staring at what should be my chest. -flat chested-**

**Yuji: ...what do you keep in THERE??**

**-Cate smacks Yuji into the ground-**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: I got really upset after being accused of plagiarisim and it put me off writing. I told my friend and she said to ignore it (seeing as how this nasty guy here keeps hurling abuse at violet44, one of my school friends who I call Elf, and she just keeps hurling abuse back. Not really a good idea Elf...) and my spirits really got lifted by pegasusjin's review. Thanks, I really needed that...also, yes, there are people who put their phones and other items in their bras; one of them is my childhood friend. Funny story, someone's phone went off in my history class and my teacher asked "Your bra rings?" XD**_


	44. Kaze vs Kiri

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic! Only Cate and a few minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 44

Kaze and Kiri jumped back.

Kiri threw one of her knives, which Kaze hit back as if it were a ball. Kiri caught it and Kaze charged, performing an upper cut. Kiri blocked it with her left hand and, using her power to control blood, forced Kaze back.

Kaze ran towards the Noah and swung his staff around in a full circle while Kiri charged towards him. The staff hit the knives many times and Kiri threw Kaze back with her power. Kaze couldn't move for a few seconds so Kiri took this chance to stab Kaze's arm (Kaze himself had just managed to get away).

"This is an Exorcist? HA!" Kiri shouted "I have fought stronger!"

_Damn! This is harder than I expected!!_

Kiri threw a knife at Kaze, who jumped into the air.

"_Air Skates!_"

Two orbs of air attached themselves to Kaze's ankles and he managed to dodge Kiri's attack. The two then began to attack each other, blocking each other's attacks with their weapons. Kiri floated into the air and threw another two knives at Kaze, which sliced past his arms. Kiri used this chance to use her powers and began to flood out as much blood as possible. Kaze gave out a loud cry of pain and his staff dropped onto the floor.

X X X X

The group stood in front of the door to another room, Yuji put the key into the keyhole and opened it. A bright white light was only visible to the inside of the room. Then came the cry.

"...Kaze!"

Jin looked back to where they had walked from, but could not see anything. Yuji and Cate looked back while Haru said "...I hope he's okay."

"Kaze...won't die that easily." Cate said, looking at the floor, "We have to trust that he'll come back."

Yuji noted "Kaze's a tough kid. Let's clear the way for him so he can rest!"

X X X X

A blood stained Kaze struggled to pick up his staff when Kiri held her hand up in a fist. The boy felt his entire body go rigid and the Noah asked "Is that all you've got?"

"Guh..!"

"I'm disappointed." Kiri sighed "I wanted to have such fun!"

She then got a dark glint in her eyes; "I want to finish off that girl; the black haired girl!"

"No..!"

Kiri then said "It should be easy to kill her if you're so weak. Then I'll kill those other three, that way you won't be lonely."

"Don't..." Kaze tried to speak but his voice was stuck in his throat. He had to get himself free from Kiri's grasp or else she'd kill him and the others! He couldn't die! Not after coming so far!

_Let's...all come back. Safe and sound._

Haru's voice echoed in his mind. Images of all his friends popped into his head.

"Nii...san..."

Kaze closed his eyes.

X X X X

"Huh?"

Allen stopped and looked around the corridor where he, Linalee, Lavi, Krory and Choaji were walking through. Linalee asked "Allen, what is it?"

Allen looked back and said "I swore...I heard Kaze..."

Lavi said "Isn't he at the Order though?"

Allen thought about it and said "Yeah, must have imagined it!"

He started walking again.

X X X X

Kiri dropped Kaze's body into a pool of his own blood and stared at it for a few seconds. She held her left eye and laughed at the boy.

_What a weak Exorcist! Not even worth my time! I can't believe Alexander spoke so highly of them!!_

She walked past and picked up her dropped knife when something grabbed her ankle.

"Huh?"

She looked down to see Kaze holding onto her ankle with one hand and holding his staff in the other. He smiled weakly and asked "You think I'm weak??"

He then shouted "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!!"

Kiri gasped as Kaze somehow managed to stand up and flip Kiri into the air at the same time. He jumped up with her, Kiri floated using her Noah ability, and stabbed her through the chest with his staff.

Kiri was stunned for a few seconds before she screamed and pushed herself off of the staff. Kaze was shocked and horrified as the girl still floated while he had landed.

_S-she should be dead!!_

Kiri started making an angry noise and shouted "HOW DARE YOU!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!"

Kaze shouted back "Never threaten my friends then!"

Kiri was about to throw her knives at him when everything started shaking violently. The room was collapsing! Out of Kiri's shadow on the ground came a giant hand that grabbed her ankle. Kiri struggled at first until a voice said "The Earl's gonna be pissed if we lose any one so get your butt back here now!"

_Alexander!_

A rather pale Kaze didn't move for a few seconds before deciding to go to the door. He started running, despite feeling rather light headed.

Kiri, on the other hand, gave into Alexander and was pulled into her shadow, disappearing without a trace.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-curtains open-**

**-Chibi versions of Allen's group are walking through the corridor.-**

**Kaze's voice: Nii...san...**

**-Allen stops-**

**Allen: Huh?**

**Linalee: Allen, what is it?**

**Allen: I swore...I heard Kaze...**

**Kaze's voice: Whoa, you can hear me? That's sooo cool! Nii-san!! Nii-san!! What are you doing now?? Where are you?**

**Lavi: Isn't he at the Order though?**

**Kaze's voice: Tell Lavi that I'm here, Nii-san! And Linalee-san, what happened to her hair??**

**Allen: Yeah, must have imagined it! -starts walking again-**

**Kaze's voice: HEY! Don't ignore me! Please, Nii-san!!**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Um...I suck at gore, so that's why this fight wasn't THAT bloody. Next chapter, will another Noah be shown or will it be a filler? Seriously, I don't know!**_


	45. Denis

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic except for Cate and a few minor characters!**_

X X X X

Chapter 45

The next room was a large spacious room, covered in what looked like snow. Dotted around the room were things you normally found in a child's playground, such as a slide and a round-a-bout. At the end of the room was a large metal gate, meaning that this must have been the way out. Haru mused "This kinda reminds me of a playground near where I grew up."

Yuji said "Be careful, another Noah may show up here."

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Cate replied as she walked through the "snow" as it was now called. She complained about the water seeping in through her bandages while Yuji caught up to her. Jin followed Jin and Haru ran after them.

"Hey! Will you play with me?"

The group stopped and turned to look at a swing set. Sitting on the seat was a little boy with short, kinda wild looking dark brown hair and light blue eyes. His clothes were a little baggy, as his hands were not visible and his trousers were rolled up. He then asked again "Will you play with me?"

"A Noah...kid?" asked Cate.

Haru drew her rose out of its holder, smelt it and said "Sure, I'll play with you."

The Noah smiled; "You have no idea what you've got yourself into, lady."

He stepped off the swing and his body began to change; he got taller and filled his clothes more. Standing in one place, the Noah brought out a pack of cards and said "My name is Denis Mishin, pleased to make your aquantance."

"I'm Haru."

"Whoa! He's an adult!!" Yuji said.

Haru then said "Guys, keep going. I'll catch up real soon."

Cate protested "No way! We can't let another one of us go!"

"But Alexander said that we had to fight people one-on-one, right?" Haru retorted "Kaze's fighting, now I fight. Just go on!"

Jin said "Haru..." He blinked and continued "Don't back down on your promise!"

"You know me Jin." Haru smiled.

"But-!"

Yuji and Jin grabbed Cate's arms and proceeded to drag her off to the gate. Haru and Denis stared each other down. They walked around in a circle, waiting for the other to make a move. Denis then asked "Exorcist, shall you make the first move, or shall I?"

Haru replied "I shall!"

She charged towards the Noah and her rose spat out thorns. Denis blocked this attack with his cards and threw one at Haru. It sliced past her shoulder, but luckily it only broke the thread. Haru placed a hand there (a natural reflex) and Denis said "Let's make this more fun."

He then began to shrink into a child and rolled up his trousers and sleeves. He then held out the cards and said "Pick a card. Any card."

The two charged at each other.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yuji walks into the room, dressed like Death the Kidd from Soul Eater-**

**Yuji: ...what the hell?**

**-Chibi Cate and Haru walk in and Cate goes bright red-**

**Cate: (Wow, Yuji looks so mature!!)**

**Yuji: Uh...Cate? Why am I dressed like this?**

**-Chibi Jin walks in dressed like Soul Eater from...well, Soul Eater-**

**Jin: Heh heh, I'm cool.**

**Yuji: Jin, what's going on?**

**Jin: No idea.**

**-Chibi Kaze walks in dressed like Black Star from Soul Eater-**

**Kaze: ...but my personality is nothing like Black Star's...**

**Cate: You guys look so cool! I was right!! You would so cool in those costumes!!**

**Haru: Don't get so excited...**

**-curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: Okay guys! BLOODY SHORT CHAPTER! Yes, I like Soul Eater. I think Yuji would look quite handsome dressed like Death the Kidd (my favourite character for obvious reasons if you've read the manga or watch the anime), Jin would fit as Soul Eater (it's the head band) and Kaze would look cute as Black Star (BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY!!).**_


	46. Haru vs Denis

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I only own Cate and a few minor characters! Not D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 46

Haru punched Denis, who started to wail; "WAAAH!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?!" he demanded as he rubbed his eyes. Haru immediately became a caring adult and the moment she was defenseless, the Noah thrusted a card into the girl's shoulder.

Haru screamed and fell back. Denis laughed and licked some blood off his fingers as he said "Hahaha! Never trust a kid!"

_...damn brat...how could I let my guard down like that when I know he's a Noah??_

Haru removed the card from her shoulder and threw it onto the floor. She then asked "Why don't you become your actual age? That's fair!"

"Hm...true..." Denis had his chin in his hands, thinking before smiling and suggesting "Or, what about this?"

Haru's body throbed and she felt herself shrink and her clothes get more baggy. Once the feeling stopped, she looked at her hands, then her feet and turned around several times. Denis was laughing himself silly while Haru finally got a hold of the situation; she was a kid again.

X X X X

After Jin had opened the gate, the three walked through into what looked like a large corridor. Cate was pouting and not talking to the guys. Yuji whispered "I think she's pissed..."

"Ya think?" whispered Jin.

"I CAN HEAR YOU."

Both boys jumped and shrunk at the angry aura being admitted from their female companion.

"C-Come on! Cate, you know that they'll come back!!" Jin stammered at first.

Cate replied "I'm know that."

Yuji asked "Are you worried?"

"..."

Cate stopped. So did the boys.

"...not exactly..."

"Huh?"

Cate explained "I feel that my stomach wants to be worried but my heart is saying that they'll be fine. I mean...ugh...it's hard to explain..."

Yuji walked up and tapped his partner's shoulder and said "We get it, you're worried and not worried."

Cate frowned; "I must be annoying."

"...yeah, you are."

Cate turned around to kick Yuji when he grabbed her ankle. He smiled and said "I'm catching on."

"...how annoying."

She pulled her ankle out of his hand and walked on. Yuji and Jin looked at each other, laughed and walked after her.

X X X X

_Okay...let's sort out this rationally... first off, I seem to have turned back into a kid... second off...what kind of powers does this guy have?? Time manipulation! I can't believe such a thing existed!_

Haru was still confused.

"W-what did you do to me??" she asked, still shocked.

Denis replied "I aged you back about..." he counted his fingers "Seven years!"

_I'M SEVEN?!_

Haru pointed at Denis and shouted "TURN ME BACK!!"

"If I feel like it or beat me, I'll change you back!!" Denis ran towards her. Haru blocked his attack but found herself pushed over easily. Haru sniffed and found herself on the edge of tears; dammit! As long as she was a kid, she was weaker! Denis threw more cards at the Exorcist, sticking through her clothes and into the ground.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Haru shouted, but said immediately afterwards "What am I saying??"

Denis drew a card from the pack and held it in his fingers. His eyes had a maniac-like glint in them as he said "Let's finish this, Exorcist!!"

Haru closed her eyes-suddenly, everything started shaking violently.

X X X X

"Wuah! Alex! Hurry!" Zachary shouted in their large box-like room. Kiri was holding onto the Noah while Alexander was focusing his powers to find Denis.

Alexander cursed loudly, "FOUND HIM!!"

His shoulders dived and pulled up a young boy, who was kicking and squealing "NO WAY!! I WANTED TO KIL HER!!"

Zachary and Alexander looked at him in annoyance and said in equally threatening unison "Change into an adult."

X X X X

Cate stopped and looked back.

"Haru..?"

The boys stopped as well and looked back. But there was no one there...

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate stands in the middle of the room-**

**Cate: Everyone! Black Parade is on hiatus!**

**Everyone: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??**

**-Chibi Kaze and Haru pop up-**

**Kaze and Haru: What about us?? What happens to us??**

**-Chibi Jin pops up-**

**Jin: What about Roy??**

**-Chibi Yuji pops up-**

**Yuji: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??**

**-Chibi Alexander pops out of the ground-**

**Alexander: BUT I WANT TO KILL YOU!!**

**-SMACK! Cate stamps on Alexander's face but he defends using his leg and the two stare each other down-**

**Cate: -grinds teeth- It's only for about six to seven weeks and we'll be right back! catchan's got her GCSEs! She's gotta study!!**

**Other chibis: Eh? GCSEs?**

**-Cate and Alexander stop fighting-**

**Cate: Yeah; they're big exams and their results will get catchan into Uni (in two years) so she needs to do well! We'll be back though the week they end! Promise!!**

**Everyone: No...**

**-curtains close-**

**catchan: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Yeah, we're going on a bit of a break but we'll be back as soon as I finish my exams, I promise!!**_


	47. The Final Door

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I only own Cate and a few minor characters not D. Gray-man or anyone else in this fanfic!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 47

The long corridor seemed to go on and on and on forever. So, to lighten the mood, Yuji decided to play a little game.

"Okay, I spy with my little eye...something beginning with...w!"

"Not playing." Jin and Cate said at the same time.

"Aw, no fun." Yuji stuck out his bottom lip.

_Why ME?? WHY??_

Cate avoided looking at Yuji; _He's so moe right now!!_

The group stopped suddenly; not far away was a large oak door. Instead of a small key hole, a large key hole was in the center. Jin stared at the key and back at the door. The three looked at each other, the key and then the door.

"So...how does this fit?" asked Yuji

"How should we know?" asked Jin.

"Maybe just put it in like a normal key?" suggested Cate.

The three looked at each other before Jin past the key to Cate and Yuji pushed her towards the door.

"HEY!"

"You open it!"

"Yeah! You were the one who dragged us into it! Consider it punishment!"

"EH??"

Cate reluctantly put the key in and attempted to twist it, but to no avail. There was silence.

"Uh...can one of you _really manly men_ help me?"

Yuji and Jin sighed and went to help. They grabbed her hand and twisted the key so it could finally turn. There was a sudden click and the door swung open very slowly. The three's hearts stopped beating; was Alexander in there?? What is it was another enemy?!

After about ten seconds the door stopped...only opened a bit.

Silence.

"OPEN YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP!!"

Cate kicked the door and it came off its hinges and into the wall opposite. Yuji clapped and said "Seven."

"Eh??"

"If it went THROUGH the wall, it would have been a ten."

"Dammit..."

"WHOA! THAT WAS CLOSE!"

From above, Alexander landed on top of the door and said "That nearly killed me!"

"Pity it didn't."

The three entered the large collesium-like room and where they had come from sealed up behind them. From the corners of the room, Zachary and Roy appeared and just stood there.

"Long time no see, Worm."

Yuji looked like a serious samurai.

"Same to you, dear brother."

A vein in Jin's head popped when he heard his brother's voice.

"Wow, Cate, you've really gone to make this event special; showing flesh is your disadvantage here."

The three Exorcists stared at the three Noah (well, actually two Noah and an ally of the Noah). No one spoke. Then Alexander ordered "Zachary, make sure they don't decide to flee this battle."

"Don't order me around." Zachary replied as he stared at where the door had been. "I've already seen to THAT."

Alexander threw off his blazer and began to crack his knuckles; "Good. Now then, boys." A dark grin appeared on his face as he said "Take your pick."

There was silence again as Roy pointed at Jin and said "Of course, I'll fight family; fraticide means nothing to me."

"Me neither." Jin's voice was dripping with malice.

Zachary stared at Yuji and said "I didn't get a chance to kill that worm."

"Heh, I am NOT a worm." Yuji replied.

"Good, then I get the girl."

Alexander and Cate locked gazes. Alexander laughed as he said "Please make this more fun that last time!"

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yuji and Jin are sitting around reading books. Chibi Cate runs into the room-**

**Cate: WE'RE BACK!!**

**Jin: We can see that.**

**Yuji: YAY! We can continue now!!**

**Cate: Totally!!**

**-Chibi Alexander walks into the room-**

**Alexander: Now I can finally kill you. -brings out particularly nasty looking gloves with spikes on them-**

**Cate: -wide eyed- W-WAIT!! ALEX!!**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! But what will happen next? Let's wait and see, shall we? -grin-**_


	48. Three vs Three

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND SOME MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 48

_Innocence! Activate!_

Cate charged towards Alexander while Jin and Roy jumped further away from Yuji and Zachary who clashed swords.

Cate's foot was blocked by Alexander's foot. A shadow came up and grabbed Cate's ankle and swung her around in a circle. Cate managed to stop herself from being flung into a wall the last minute and managed to throw the Noah up into the air. She jumped up after him and Alexander grabbed her wrist, flinging her further up.

Jin and Roy's fists were engulfed in their respective flames. They clashed continuously while they looked for an opening. Jin kicked up, successfully smacking his twin in the chin. Roy, at the exact second he began to fly back, grabbed Jin's ankle and flew him at a wall. This failed because of the weights in his clothes; he managed to roll onto one hand and flip over onto his feet (but he kinda hit the floor once while he rolled).

Yuji pushed Zachary back during their stalemate and made _Hyoujin _shorter so he could go into a more dangerous attack. Zachary managed to block the shorter blade with his foot (how unlike a swordsman!) and tried to stab down on Yuji, who dodged by jumping back. The Exorcist then jumped up and charged towards the Noah. Zachary stepped to the side but the Innocence crossed quite closely to his arm so there was a little cut.

Cate and Alexander landed with a sudden **THUD **in the middle of the other two battles. The other two battles halted and the combatants looked back to see Cate and Alexander in a stalemate, their feet trying to force the other away. It was like sparks were coming out of the stalemate before they broke apart and charged at each other again.

Jin and Roy stood at opposite ends of the room before they started throwing fire-fist-punches at each other. The flames clashed and expanded with power. Yuji and Zachary had to dodge to avoid being set on fire and Cate and Alexander jumped into the air and settle behind their team-mates, who were hit. The fire seemed to pop.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" The brothers shouted at the same time.

"WE KNOW YOU HATE EACH OTHER BUT WATCH WHERE THOSE FLAMES GO!!" shouted the ones who hit them.

"Jin! Don't try and kill us!" Yuji shouted, waving _Hyoujin _wildly in the air.

"This is why I don't work with scum." Zachary muttered.

The twins shouted back "OH SHUT UP WILL YOU?!"

They stared back at each other with even more malice.

"STOP COPYING ME!!"

"I SAID STOP!!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!"

_It's true what they say; twins can read each others minds..._

X X X X

"Aw...why aren't they killing anyone yet?" Kiri sat on her stomach on the sofa, watching the battle from what looked like a TV. She pouted as she said "Alex got us out of our fun! He's not making this enjoyable!"

Denis, who was an adult with many bruises on his face, replied "Stop your moaning. Things will get heated soon. I know it will."

"It better!"

X X X X

The fight resumed when Zachary used the awkward situation to try and BEHEAD Yuji. The boy defended against the Noah and made the blade shorter in a sudden move, he then kicked Zachary (well attempted to anyway) and unleashed an _Reikei _attack. This cut across the Noah's arm and made the human-hater cry out in shock and pain.

Alex and Roy stared in an emotionless state when their opponents charged at them just as fast-after all, the advantage of a sneak attack was on their side!

Jin grabbed Roy's face and smashed his brother into a wall.

Cate flew down from the sky and upper-cutted Alex into the sky, where she followed closely after.

Jin set his fist on fire and began to slam Roy's face into the wall. He kept shouting "DIE YOU -CENSORED-!!" and his eyes looked like they had lost their humanity. Roy lit up in his flame colour and the force was so powerful that Jin was forced back. The boy moved up, his head last. He looked at Jin and said "Bad move, Jin."

Yuji started getting offensive, seeing that his victory was (more) guaranteed (than before). Zachary held his arm and tried to guard against Yuji's attacks. Yuji was about to stab down on Zachary-damn! A fake image puffed into smoke! Yuji looked around quickly in search of the Noah but couldn't see him; then again, he could have created another image...

Cate hovered into the air while Alex hovered on shadows. "_Vaganova!_" Cate shouted as she started to attack the Noah. Alex had taken some damage from earlier attacks but he was alright to take another. He laughed Cate drew blood from her shoulder and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him and palm-fisted her face. He then released her ankle and watched as she fell a few feet downward.

"That all you got??" Alex asked "I must admit, you've improved!"

Then the room started shaking.

The battles all stopped as they realised what was going on. Cate shouted "Guys! We've got trouble!"

"WE CAN SEE THAT!!"

Alexander frowned and tutted; "Why did it have to end so soon?"

He and his other two team mates disappeared through their shadows and then the shadows disappeared.

"HEY! ALEXANDER!!" Cate shouted. Then her legs gave out and she fell towards the ground. Yuji managed to catch her-um...well, actually, he was CRUSHED by the weight of catching- and lay on the ground while Jin caught up to them.

"Now what do we do??" asked Cate.

"First...you can...get...offa me!"

"Oops! Sorry Yuji!"

The three were now standing up (well, Yuji was leaning forward to catch his breath and not collapse).

Jin said "We need the door!"

"Great idea! Where is it?"

"That Zachary fella must have hidden it."

"Great. We're dead!"

Jin was looking around and noticed the strangest thing; "The door's on the ceiling."

The other two looked up and it was really there!

"Is it really there?"

"Whatever the risk; we've got to get there!"

The boys looked at Cate with the same thought in their heads.

"No. I cannot fly up there."

"Oh come on! We're gonna get killed!"

"...alright."

Cate grabbed the collars of their shirts and activated her Innocence. She then said "Since I've worn them out flying, I won't be able to fly for very long so you have to be helpful here. Who's got the key?"

The boys checked their pockets.

"I've got it, Lucky!" Yuji showed it and put it back in his pocket. Cate growled back "My name isn't Lucky-"

A large rock landed near-by.

"Let's jet already!"

Cate jumped up and started to fly.

X X X X

**Black Parade Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Kiri and Denis are watching the battle screen-**

**Kiri: Hey, why do you have bruises all over your face?**

**Denis: ...I had a fight with a door.**

**Kiri: Oh.**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm afraid that for a while, chapters will have to come as they come (so don't get picky!). So ends the fight between our remaining three but will they make it to the exit in time?? You'll have to wait to see!! Also, chapters will have to come as they come for a while guys. Sorry but it's because I'm running out and now I'm writing MORE FANFICS!! HOW ANNOYING IS THAT??**_


	49. Through the Door

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I don't own D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC! ONLY CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 49

Cate flew pretty high up, close to the door when her Innocence gave up. Jin grabbed onto the door and Yuji unlocked the door after much struggle. After even more struggle, they managed to get through the door...

X X X X

Alexander, Roy and Zachary practically fell into the room, a few feet away from Kiri and Denis. The two looked at the newcomers and then at each other.

"Pathetic."

"We got more damaged down in less time than you."

"Oh shut up you two!"

Alexander walked towards another door and said "Come on, the Earl's gonna be wondering why we aren't on the New Ark yet."

"Yeah, then he'd kill us."

"And we don't want that, do we?"

Alexander opened it and the five then walked through the door.

X X X X

"KICK IT! KICK IT!"

"I CAN'T!!"

"YOU CAN!! YOUR FEET ARE STEEL!"

"NO THEY AREN'T!"

"FINE! I'LL PUNCH IT! WATCH OUT!"

Jin smashed the strange rock above them and his hand slapped around for smooth land. There was some noise but they couldn't tell what it was. Jin was the first to pull himself up, then he pulled Cate up. She sat on the side and helped pull Yuji up. He fell onto back, then rolled onto his back and rested his head on Cate's lap. The three started panting and there was silence.

"God...let's...let's never do that again.." Yuji decided.

"Y-yeah..." Cate brushed her partner's hair out of his eyes. He stared at her and lifted his arm so his hand held her cheek. Yuji smiled and said "Seriously, let's not."

Cate smiled back, tiredly, and agreed.

"You know, in Asia, a man resting his head on the lap of a woman means love." Jin blurted out. Team Yeeger turned bright red.

"Ah! Look!"

That voice..!

"A-Allen"

Yuji turned his head weakly and the others looked to see Allen, Linalee and some strange boy with spiky dark brown hair and a koala-like nose. His arm was in a sling and the Exorcists wore a new uniform. Linalee looked very different with her once beautiful long hair was reduced to being very short, a style that Cate thought was very cute. Allen's arm, meanwhile, had changed into something rather different, as in no longer a deformity.

Linalee asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"Linalee!" Jin stood up and asked "W-what happened to your hair??"

"...it's a long story..." Linalee laughed.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Cate to Allen.

"...also a long story..." Allen replied.

The boy asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"...also also a long story." Yuji replied.

When looked at by the three new guys, the new boy blushed uncomfortably and added "M-my name's Choaji! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, nice to meet you." Cate replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Allen then said "Come on, let's head to the exit. We don't have much time left."

"...give us a minute." Yuji said "I'm hurt...OW!"

Cate smacked her fist down on his forehead and said "Nice try, Lazy Butt. MOVE."

"...yes, Lucky."

"STOP CALLING ME!"

"OW!! DON'T GET HARDER!!"

Yuji got three massive bumps on his head and he started sniffing with the others standing around him while Cate started walking ahead. Jin started counting his fingers before the angry girl shouted "WHERE ARE WE??"

"This is Noah's Ark." Allen explained, "We have to hurry out of here before it collapses."

"It's...collapsing??" Cate exclaimed. _That would explain why every room we entered was shaking. I thought it was just where we started!_

"I thought you'd have noticed earlier." Yuji teased.

_THUMP!! THUMP!! THUMP!!_

Jin poked the twitching boy with his foot and said "You never learn..."

"**LET'S KEEP MOVING.**" Cate seemed to be growing horns out of her head in her temper. The boys all shivered at the sight, only Linalee didn't seem to notice (well,only slightly) and decided to calm her down by taking her arm and chatting calmly.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate and Linalee are talking while chibi Lavi in the distance. He watches them.-**

**Lavi: Hm...hey girls!! -walks over-**

**Linalee: What is it, Lavi?**

**Lavi: I want to check something.**

**Cate: What is it?**

**-Lavi suddenly grabs their...-**

**Linalee and Cate: ?? -both go red-**

**-Lavi removes hands from their chest-**

**Lavi: Huh...**

**Venom dripping voices: _LAVI..._**

**Lavi: Hm? EH??**

**-Evil auras surround Yuji, Allen and Jin, who just popped out of NOWHERE-**

**Lavi: W-wait!! YOU MISUNDERSTAND!!**

**-Curtains close-**

**Cate: W-what was that about?**

**Linalee: I-I don't know...**

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished! It's taken so long!! Also, the omake's based on how someone once told me (in more colourful language) than Cate was nothing more than a Linalee rip-off. There ARE differences ya know (i.e. The Caucasian Cate has a smaller bust and only very slightly wider hips)! Allen is included because I support AllenLinalee AND he IS a GENTLEMAN. Finally, in case you haven't noticed, this chapter is set a bit after the Lavi Ark...uh...Arc. Yes...that will do... -shifty eyes-**_


	50. Chaoji's Confusion

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 50

Just about a minute after arriving, Lavi's voice called down the the Exorcists below and he pulled up his hammer. Much to his surprise, he saw Cate, Yuji and Jin with his companions. Lavi smiled and said "Yuji!!"

"Lavi!!"

Both boys approached each other and gave each other a man-hug. Both boys suddenly twitched and flung themselves back in pain.

Cate said "You REALLY are clever, you two."

"S-shut up..." Lavi hissed.

Yuji looked back at his partner and said "It hurts..."

"I didn't think you got hit that much." Cate lifted her eye brow in confusion. For some bizarre reason, Yuji forcibly removed Cate's jacket and threw it down the hole. When asked why, he stuck out his tongue and replied "Revenge."

"Pretty pointless revenge if you ask me..." muttered Cate.

"I heard that." Yuji replied.

Meanwhile, Allen was deep in thought. He then began to walk away when Lavi shouted "Allen!"

"I'm going to take Tykki Mikk and Lero with us."

There was a collective "HUH?!" and a collective "Who's Tykki Mikk and Lero?"

Lavi rushed after Allen and asked "Are you serious??"

"Tykki Mikk has lost his Noah! He's a human now!" Allen replied "Besides, you've seen it too, right?" He sounded so determined when he explained "When we first met him on the train, he had human friends with him! They don't know anything! They may be waiting for him to come back!"

Lavi backed off a bit, nearly biting his lip. "...I don't really mind either way but...if the Order finds out you helped a Noah, then..."

Cate watched Chaoji disappear behind the strange door and held her arms.

_This won't be good..._

"What do you mean "help him"? Didn't you kill him?"

The other Exorcists turned around to stare at the boy. Allen replied "...he's still alive."

"Why..?" asked Chaoji, almost in a trance of sadness and hatred, "Those guys become the accomplices of the Akuma who killed Anita-sama, Mahoja-sama and a ton of my comrades. So why...?"

There was a cold atmosphere.

"Even so...why? "Help him"? When you say "help him"...are you betraying our wishes??" Chaoji asked. His eyes widened in an angry way. Jin and Yuji looked to the floor. Lavi looked at him, feeling rather hurt. Linalee held her wrists while Cate just shifted her weight onto her other leg. Allen just stared. Chaoji swallowed and announced "If you're going to help him, then you are our enemy."

"CHAOJI!" hissed Linalee. Cate was tempted but remained silent. She struggled to keep her anger inside of her. How could this boy, who, she had to admit, had lost those he had loved, say this about someone who had lost probably as much? Chaoji's voice got louder; "THE ENEMY!"

His voice shook as he shouted louder "YOU'RE THE SAME AS THEM!! YOU'RE THE DEVIL!!"

The floor shook. Allen lurched forward towards Chaoji and pushed him out of the way. "CHAOJI!"

The ground split in two, a light shone up that swallowed Allen and the door. Linalee and Cate held onto each other's arms for support while Jin fell back (he blamed the weights) and Yuji and Lavi managed to balance. The group watched in horror as black tentacle-thorns grabbed onto the youngest Exorcist. Linalee, letting go of Cate, shrieked "ALLEN-KUN!!"

"ALLEN!"

"GAH! DON'T GET TOO CLOSE! ACK!"

Within seconds, the thing moved downward. The last thing they saw of Allen was his hand, reaching out to grab anything...

"ALLEN!!" Lavi shouted, running to the massive crack. Jin and Yuji joined him. Linalee fell onto her knees and stared downward.

"Crap! He was dragged down!" shouted Yuji.

"Was it Tykki Mikk?" asked a shocked Linalee.

"Why...why?"

Chaoji leaned over the edge and stared down it.

"I told you...you didn't have to save them..." he said, "No matter what reasons...you had...they kill humans...they are the devil..."

"Simple. It's because he's a good guy."

Chaoji looked up at Cate, who had made her voice sound older. "I don't know Allen very well but he seems like a nice enough guy." She looked over at him "I get this feeling that he is a very special fellow. Very...inter...esting..."

"Miss Exorcist..?" Chaoji asked.

Cate's glasses snapped in two and a right-slashed cut appeared across the bridge of her nose to her forehead. Blood dripped down very fast.

"?!"

"...oro...when did I...get...attacked..?" Cate fell onto her knees and forward.

"MISS EXORCIST!!" Chaoji caught her as she fell forward.

"CATE!"

"CATE!"

"CATE!"

"LUCKY!"_Or is it "Unlucky" now?_

X X X X

Yuji gave Cate a picky back and her cut was covered by some cloth from Yuji's shirt used to cover one eye. The girl hadn't woken up and Lavi asked "When did she..?"

"That attack felt very strong." Jin explained "A rock must have passed close to her face."

"Knocking her out though..?" asked Yuji "Lame..."

Linalee said "We have more problems now; we need to help Allen!"

"Right." Lavi was the first to jumped down. "Yuji! Jin! Look after Linalee, Chaoji and Cate!"

"Of course!" shouted Jin.

"I'll hit Jin if he does something perverted!"

"OI! WHY AM I THE PERVERT?!"

"Cause you are."

"SHUT IT!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Jin and Yuji stand in the room. Jin holds a piece of paper-**

**Yuji: Jin, what are you doing?**

**Jin: Yuji, it's simple. You know that everyone compares me to Colonel Mustang from FMA?**

**Yuji: Yeah?**

**Jin: Well, I decided to read out this. -shows Yuji-**

**-Yuji reads and smiles-**

**Yuji: Seriously?**

**Jin: It's been changed a little because of a word that some people find offensive. Okay...here I go...**

**-Jin takes a deep breath-**

**Jin: -dramatic voice and scenery- When I become Leader, there will be changes. That day, all female officers will be required to wear TINY MINI SKIRTS!!**

**Yuji: -snort laugh thing- OMG!! THAT WAS BRILLANT!!**

**Jin: -bursts out laughing- I know!! I know!! -serious- Never again though.**

**Yuji: Oh, Hell yeah.**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter. Reasons why I knocked Cate out...might use this as a plot device. Ya know, to skip the end of this saga. But I might not...depends on what people think...I really don't want to be doing school right now. But in two years, I'll be officially out of school and into uni so I might take a gap year. Yay... -goes back to doing English-**_


	51. The Attack of the Noah

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 51

The ground started to shake. Jin shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??"

Yuji crouched down and Cate still slept. Linalee tightened her fists while Chaoji kept staring through the crack. Suddenly, Lavi shot back up with Allen in his arms. Linalee was the first to react; "LAVI!" Her voice suddenly stopped and began to shake "Allen-kun..?!"

Lavi was thinking quickly.

Chaoji's eyes rested on the unconcious Allen. Yuji asked "Lavi, what the Hell happened?? What's going on down there??"

Jin asked "What the **(CENSORED) **grabbed Allen??"

A frustrated Lavi shouted "Shut up! Hold onto me guys!"

Linalee and Chaoji crawled over, Yuji and Jin ran over but suddenly everything froze. A strangely dressed man with skin like a Noah rose from the crack. Everyone stared in horror at this thing's smile of pleasure.

_Oh sh-_

It was like an explosion. Lavi blocked the attack with his hammer.

"LAVI!" Yuji shouted, dropping Cate.

"IDIOT!" Jin grabbed the girl.

Lavi was being forced back by the sheer power of this strange man. A last resort was needed...and fast! A seal appeared in front of Lavi's hammer and he shouted "_Jika Hiban_!"

But that Noah was too fast. He sliced past Lavi like he were cheese.

"Huh...what?"

Lavi fell to his knees. The Noah stared at the red pool in the palm of his hands, inspecting it like when one finds an ink mark on their hand and they don't know how it got there. Then, with a big smile on his face, the Noah licked it

"LAVI!" Yuji went to bring out _Hyoujin _but Allen turned his arm into a sword and charged towards the monster. The sword was blocked by an arm and a circle formed, knocking Allen backwards.

"AGH..."

Lavi stood up and was attacked by tentacles. Yuji, Jin, Chaoji and Linalee stared in horror at the sight. Everything was collapsing; it was like all hope had been sucked away by this single strike.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

X X X X

Every piece of debris sploshed into the water. The Exorcists hit the water and partly rock. Chaoji stared around in horror; further down, the blood soaked Allen, the bruised and partly burnt Lavi, Jin had fallen in an attempt to shield Cate but had been seperated and landed right on his back with blood leaking from his mouth like salvia and Yuji was dirty from dust and blood dripped down both arms and his legs hidden mostly by water. Cate had landed not far from Chaoji, spread out like she was in bed of feathers rather than rock. But...where was Linalee..?

"AH!"

Chaoji looked straight ahead and felt his blood run cold.

The Noah stood with strange rope wrapped around her neck, the girl withing in pain.

"Lin...Lina..."

Linalee squirmed faster and faster, trying to rip whatever was at her throat off. She was determined not to die! But then it tightened.

"AAH!"

The whole tower cracked. Everything started falling again. Chaoji covered his eyes and started to cry harder and harder.

"I couldn't do...anything...Anita-sama...Mahoja-sama...everyone...I couldn't...couldn't..." He looked up and saw the Noah moved closer to Linalee. It smiled. She struggled. Without a second thought, the boy stood up and ran towards the scene.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He rose a fist "AAAAAH!!" The floor began to collapse. Chaoji found himself staring at this more than in front of him.

"?! The tower is..!"

Linalee took this chance; she swung her leg around, hitting the Noah's neck. He seemed unfazed. With a sick smile, he swung the sixteen year-old head first into a massive chunk of debris. Chaoji watched her fall and cried "LINALEE-SAN!" He followed her as she fell.

"Anita-sama! Mahoja-sama! Everyone!" he muttered. His hand outstretched so he could grab her. "A...A...A...Anita-sama! ANITA-SAMA!!"

A light blinked right into his eyes.

Everything crashed. The Noah watched from above and grinned at the destruction. He also grinned at the strangest sight; Chaoji stood at the bottom, lifting the collapsed structure with his shoulders.

"GIGIGIGIGIGIGI!"

Linalee, leaning on the one hand she had free because of the strange bondage around her, looked over with amazement. Lying next to her was Cate, seemingly fine.

"C...Chaoji..?!" She said. Her eyes stared at his hands, which glowed yellow-white. She said "This feeling..?! Is this Innocence?? Where did it come from?!"

"ANITA-SAMA! MAHOJA-SAMA! EVERYONE!!" Chaoji repeated.

The Noah approached. The second she saw him, Linalee began to bit at the bondage, but it wouldn't release. "CHOAJI!" Linalee shouted over.

Chaoji replied "Linalee-san, what's happening to me?"

X X X X

Yuji and Jin woke up. Yuji held his head like he had a head ache and asked "You alright?"

Jin stood up and replied "Does it look like I'm alright..? Crap, I lost Cate."

Yuji towered over him and asked in a rather frightening voice "_**What was that..?**_"

Jin jumped and ended up stepping back about five feet. He replied "L-look! It's not really my fault! The force seperated us, right?! Don't get so ansty!"

Yuji said "My master left her in MY care. PLUS THERE'S A FREAKIN' NOAH-MONSTER THING OUT TO KILL US!! WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER! AND THE OTHERS!!"

"CHAOJI!"

Both boys turned around to see the massive structure.

"Is that..?"

"Yeah..."

"Allen! Lavi!" Jin asked, seeing the other two, "You guys alright?"

Allen said "We've got to defend the others."

Lavi smiled; "Let's take that bastard down; ready boys?"

Yuji asked "Then can we..?"

"Sure, knock yourselves out." Lavi replied.

"Cool!" Yuji drew out _Hyoujin_. Jin clenched his fist. Allen tightened his grip around his sword. Lavi lifted the hammer off the ground.

"CHARGE!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Yuji and Jin are in the scene before-**

**Jin: Crap, I lost Cate.**

**Yuji What was that..? -devil horns-**

**Jin: Eep! -scared- L-look! It's not really my fault! The force seperated us, alright?! Don't get so antsy!!**

**Yuji: My master left her in MY care. PLUS THERE'S A FREAKIN' NOAH-MONSTER THING OUT TO KILL US!! WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER! AND THE OTHERS!!**

**Jin: Oro..?**

**Yuji: What?**

**Jin: That sounds kinda like you like-like her.**

**Yuji: -bright red- W-WHAT?!**

**Jin: -devil horns- Do you love Cate?**

**Yuji: -sweat drop and anger mark- N-NO WAY!! SHE'S MY PARTNER!!**

**Jin: If you are...if you break her heart...Papa Jin will kill you! MWHAHAHAHA-UH!**

**-Yuji throws debris at Jin's head-**

**Yuji: SHUT IT!!**

**-Curtains hurt-**

**Jin: OWIE!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Finished this chapter! Wee! I suck! In case you haven't noticed, a lot of the action of this chapter comes directly from the manga (cause I suck!). Also, watch Kuroshitsuji! It's AWESOME! IT'S FANTASY AND SET IN VICTORIAN ENGLAND!! OMG!! XD Yes I like history, got a problem with that??**_


	52. Enter Cross

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!**_

X X X X

Chapter 52

"AAAH!"

"Dammit..!"

_Brother!_

A sword and hammer forced the Noah back. Two blurs followed after them. These four blurs broke down the structure, letting Chaoji fall backwards. Allen and Lavi landed in front of the three. Jin and Yuji stopped behind them.

"Hah...hah..."

"Hah...hah..."

"You guys alright?" asked Yuji, kneeling next to Linalee. The girl didn't reply. She just stared as two of her friends were thrown around like toys. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. Allen and Lavi flew over the top and crashed into debris.

"WHOA!" (That was Jin)

"THOSE TWO ARE..." Linalee started when Chaoji shouted "LINALEE-SAN!"

Linalee gasped and the boys couldn't even move. A strap flew over and wrapped itself around the Noah's wrist. It stared at it, tightened it too. Following the stap back, the group saw Allen struggling to his feet.

"Allen." Jin muttered.

"Make no mistake...your opponant is me...I swear I've told you that..." Allen looked up with a strange but weak smile, "Didn't you...want me dead?"

The Noah smiled and shot away from Linalee, who screamed "ALLEN-KUN!"

"Come on." Allen's voice got louder as the Noah towered him, "Even if I don't make it out here alive...I'll keep fighting until the end...just like I promised Mana!" A light surrounded Allen and a strange symbol appeared on the ground...

"?!"

X X X X

Cate's eyes opened suddenly. She found herself staring up at the sky but the closest person to her was Linalee.

"Lin...alee?" Cate sat up, "What's going on?" She clocked on that she was only seeing through one eye "What happened to my eye..?"

No one replied.

Annoyed, Cate decided to follow Linalee's gaze and saw the most amazing sight; everything had crumbled, the strange Noah had been flown back and standing on what looked like a black coffin covered with chains was a strange man dressed in a giant black coat with fur and other accessories. His face was covered by a skull mask and in his hand was Allen's ankle (he was unside down). The strange thing then spoke in a deep masculine voice "What is this filthy little brat?"

Cate braced herself in case that thing hurt Allen.

"I thought he looked alright for a moment there but..." the man sighed, "No. He's just filthy..."

"What's that?" asked Chaoji, pointing at the man. "Is he on our side?"

Jin narrowed his eyes at the thing on sitting on the man's head, "Wait...isn't that..?"

"He hasn't changed a bit since the day I found him, Idiot Apprentice."

In the silence that followed, you would have heard a pin drop. The man said "This is an anti-Akuma weapon; Grave of Maria."

Allen replied in an almost sarcastic tone "It's...been a while..."

"What's with that stupid-happy face?" the mask seemed to peel off of the man's face and to the right side of his face, "You want me to drop you?"

Everyone stared, taking in the sight.

"S-seriously?" asked Lavi.

"Um...who's that?" asked Chaoji.

"General...Cross..." replied Linalee.

"No way..." Jin muttered.

"That's Cross?" asked Yuji, shocked.

"..." Cate's jaw dropped as she studied this man; long red hair, a strange mask over his right eye, rectangle glasses, a gotee and dressed in fashionable black clothes (he had thrown the coat off).

Out of the group, Allen was the most shocked; "Master...T-Tim, you too..."

Cross studied Allen and said "Looks like you've got a decent form for your Innocence. But still..." He held his hand out, "You're all beaten up."

Allen stared at the hand, fear overcoming him.

"Huh? AH-YES. I'M SORR-"

Cross grabbed what remained of Allen's clothes and THREW HIM! Allen landed right in front of Linalee.

"IDIOT APPRENTICE!"

"EEEH?" had spread out throughout the group. Cross turned to Lavi and said "Hey, you're filthy too. Get the hell away from me. I'll let beautiful people near me but filthy people stay away!"

Lavi muttered something that could not be heard by the other group. Then Cross turned to the Noah, who stood on top of a toppled giant pillar, and said "The clan of Noah...I was wondering what you were still doing messing around the ark with it collapsing but...looks like you've lost your mind, haven't you?"

The Noah made a noise so creepy that the girls shivered.

"Consumed by Noah, huh? You're staining the name of the clan, you know?" Cross pulled away the chains of the coffin and said some strange words. The coffin opened like a book and a strange woman dressed like she were attening the opera and her face wrapped by fabric and a butterfly mask. "Grave of Maria Limit! Release! MAGDALA CURTAIN!"

A strange song filled the area. Lavi approached the group and knelt next to Allen. Lavi noted "Is that...a hymn?"

"Ain't a Catholic one." Cate noted, nodding.

Allen said "It's Magdala Curtain." A shield surrrounded the group, making them disappear. The Noah looked around in shock and confusion. The group watched, just as confused. Cross said "I've had the brats take their leave. You won't have a problem with that, right?" He brushed his hip. Cate's eyes widened. "Allen..."

"Can't Tykki see us?" asked Lavi.

"Magdala Curtain is a defensive technque that uses the power of Master's anti-Akuma weapon to obscure the enemies mind and vision with illusions."

"Is that doll an anti-Akuma weapon?" asked Linalee, leaning further.

"No. It's a human corpse." Allen looked serious.

"YOU SERIOUS??" asked Yuji, looking at the youngest member with shock.

"Hey isn't that...a forbidden..." Lavi tried to ask. Allen butted in and explained "Master uses magic to make that corpse, a woman with Paraside-type Innocence, his own. Maria only takes orders from Master alone."

Cross pointed a gun at the Noah.

"And then there's..." the group fell silent, "...the equipment type anti-Akuma weapon that belongs to Master himself...Judgement."

There were several bangs. The bullets hit the Noah and flung him backward, smashing his armour. Cross smiled; "Amen."

More shots were fired. The Noah, determined to block these shots, stood his ground, black hair flopping around, and thorns shot out and blocked the bullets. The force proved too much and the Noah redirected the bullets to some debris.

"Was it that wise to take away the track of the bullet? I wonder..." Cross smiled colyly, "My bullet won't stop until it hits its target!"

As the Noah was hit, the group stared in awe.

"One sided..."

"That Tykki...didn't move no matter how we attacked...is being attacked by that bullet."

"That is a real turn around..."

"It's shocking really..."

Cate noticed the look of worry on Allen's face and put her hand on his. He pulled his hand back and tried to turn it back into a sword. Lavi said "Don't get involved. If you think about the difference in power, whether its General Cross or Noah...we've still got a long way to go. We're weak."

Cate felt something hit her chest, hard.

_Weak...huh?_

She thought about it. She looked at Allen and realiased that they were thinking the same thing; it sucks to be so weak.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi group stare at Cross.-**

**Lavi: S-seriously?**

**Chaoji: Um...who's that?**

**Linalee: General...Cross...**

**Jin: No way...**

**Yuji: That's Cross...**

**Cate: ... -thinks hard- Ah! -bonks hand- I know where I've seen you before!**

**Yuji: You've seen Cross before?**

**Cate: Yep! At an Irish pub!**

**-Debris hits Cate right in the face. Lots of blood-**

**Cross: AS IF I'D DRINK BEER!**

**Linalee: That was a little harsh...**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

**_catchan: SO ENDS THIS CHAPTER! ANYMORE PEOPLE SAYING THAT I'M RIPPING OFF THE STORY! GO TO HELL! Also, I am not offending the Irish (my family background is Irish Catholic) it's just I've never heard of an Irish wine and Cross always drinks wine...yeah..._**


	53. Music to One's ears

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!**_

X X X X

Chapter 43

Everything started to shake violently. Cate grabbed onto Yuji while Linalee took Allen's hand and arm. Jin shouted "What the Hell was that??"

Lavi shouted "It's about time, huh?"

"The time of destruction..." Chaoji said.

Allen instantly shouted "MASTER!"

"Is it time? We won't make it unless we hurry."

Cross pointed the gun at the Noah when the ground flew up. He stepped back and pointed the gun. Then came the moment that shocked everyone. The noise of the debris seemed silent compared to the impact of the sight.

"Who's..." began Cate. Her eyes widened at the sight and her heart seemed to stop. This strangely dressed and looking fat man with a top hat stood on top of some rising debris with the Noah over one shoulder and a sword in the other hand. Cross seemed to be annoyed by this prescence as he said "This again..."

"Who's he?" asked Cate. She looked around at the others, who seemed frozen by the sight. "Guys..? Who is he?"

Allen gritted his teeth; "The Millenium Earl."

Cate looked over at Allen, then back at the Earl. This was the man she and the others were chosen to defeat? This strange man the cause of the endless circle of death that she wanted to destroy? Despite his most unusual appearance, there was a strong air of intimidation about him. At their current level there was no way they could beat him. The ground beneath them suddenly fell.

"!!"

Lavi drew out his hammer, activating it. Yuji put his hand around Cate's waist, who reached out for Chaoji. Jin stuck his hand out, which Allen just missed. Allen then reached further out, trying to grab Lavi. Lavi tutted and grabbed Chaoji's arm, who in turn grabbed Cate's hand and Jin grabbed onto Cate's ankle.

"LAVI!"

"EXTEND!"

The hammer extended up towards Allen. Then came a horrid crack. Yuji heard this and muttered "We aren't going to make it."

Cate and Chaoji looked at him.

"No way..." Cate replied, "We'll make it...right? You're always optimistic! SAY WE'LL MAKE IT YUJI!"

The hammer hit the palm of Allen's hand. There was an even louder crack as the hammer fell to pieces. Like with when they had seen the Earl, there was a silence. The falling group stared up at Allen. Lavi muttered something that could not be heard. The remains of the hammer fell apart in his hand.

The debris landed into the pit of nothing below, its noise echoing across the area.

X X X X

"Ho...how pathetic." Alex grunted as he and the other Noah rested on the New Ark. They sensed the collapse and remained silent, perhaps prayer for their lost home. He put his hands behind his head and said "It was so much fun...but to be done in by this is just..."

"That boy, the one Road likes...what's his name?"

Everyone turned to Kiri, who put her hands on her lips. Zachary asked "The white haired one?"

"That's the one!" Kiri nodded. Dennis asked "Why? What about him?"

Kiri gave a twisted smile as she explained "He's special. Hmmm...Allen Walker's a special one."

"What you mean?" asked Alex. But he got no reply as the Noah girl stood up and headed to the nearest door. She stopped once and said "I'm tired. It was fun. But next time, Alex, don't make the venue the Ark."

X X X X

_Is that...music?_

Cate opened her eyes. Was this place heaven with its white scenary and clear sky? A strange frightening but beautiful song flew around the sky like an invisible bird. Cate smirked in her half-dazed existance.

_What a strange paradox..._

She closed her eyes again, hoping to "pass on" faster when suddenly, three loud voice blarred in.

"DIIIIINER TIIIIIME!"

Cate's eyes flung open and sat up fast. Standing around were Yuji and Lavi and Jin. They all put their hands to their mouths, hoping to make their voice louder, and were shouting "Dinner time!" and random types of food that made her rather hungry just hearing it. Chaoji sighed, looked over at her and said "Ah! Cate's awake!"

The boys stopped shouting and looked over at their female compainion and smiled.

"Cate!"

"You're okay!"

"Yu...ji..." Cate said. She wobbled onto her feet and stared over at her partner. What was going on? Wasn't this heaven? Something told her otherwise.

"We made it." Yuji smiled. In all his glittering greatness, Yuji was still the most wonderful person in the world. Despite being ripped up, sweaty, dirty and rather bloody. Cate tried to walk over to him when she wobbled right into Chaoji. Yuji laughed and said "Cate! Be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!"

Lavi then snapped his fingers; "Ah!"

"What is it?" asked Chaoji.

"If we're okay, then that means that Yuu and Kro-chan are..."

Jin asked "Kanda and Krory are here to?"

Lavi ignored this and started to shout "YUU, WHERE ARE YOU-"

"Well, isn't this pretty, rabbit?"

A beautiful Asian swordsman with ripped clothing came out through one of the doors. He carried a man with black and white hair over one shoulder and he didn't seem to be very happy. Lavi was extatic; "Yuu! And...is that Kro-chan??"

"Found him along the way. More importantly..." he scanned the area, "What's going on?"

"Move it please, Kanda! We want to see too!"

Cate, Yuji and Jin's eyes widened. Kanda stepped aside and there, standing behind the moody swordsman, were Haru and Kaze. Yuji was the first to move; he ran over and wrapped his arms around them in the biggest bear hug he could give. Jin laughed and ran his hair over his head. Cate fell onto her knees and put her hands over her face. Chaoji knelt next to her and asked "Cate..?"

"Thank God..." Cate wept, "Thank God! Thank God!"

Haru managed to sneak out and approached Lavi and asked "Okay. WHY are you here and WHAT the Hell happened?"

Lavi said "It's a long story..."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Cate and Chaoji are watching the others reuniting-**

**Cate: Thank God...Thank God!**

**Chaoji: Um...you've been saying that for a while now.**

**Cate: But I'm so happy! Everyone's back safe and sound! -wipes eyes- I'm glad!**

**Chaoji: Me too. We're alive!**

**Cate: Oh Chaoji! -hugs Chaoji-**

**Chaoji: Ah! -goes pink- C-Cate! -shivers- What is this evil sensation running up my spine..? Eeep.**

**-Chibi Yuji grabs Chaoji's collar and sends him flying over some buildings-**

**Cate: W-what was that for?**

**Yuji: No reason! -happy smile-**

**-Curtains close-**

**Lavi: Eight!**

**Jin: EIGHT!**

**Kanda: One.**

**Yuji: DAMN YOU KANDA!**

X X X X

**_catchan: So ends this chapter and ark! Next chapter, I'm going to be writing DURING the recovery BUT I hope to get some changes...I hope..._**


	54. Resting?

. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 54

A bandaged up Cate lay under her bed covers and muttering something (identified as The Lord's Prayer by the matron) over and over again. Yuji, who had come to visit, found this weirder than normal. He poked the burrowed form and asked "Whatcha doin'?"

There came no reply. Only more praying.

Linalee, who was in the bed down the room, replied "She's been like this since we got here."

"Why?" asked Yuji, he turned back to the mass, "Do you hate infirmaries or something?"

He wiped the sheet off and the girl reacted as if she were a vampire and someone had exposed her to the light; she shrieked, withed and held her head.

"DON'T TIE ME UP!!"

Yuji stared.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!"

He knelt on the mattress and removed her hands from her head. Much to his surprise, Cate's eyes were filled with as much fear as when she was fighting. Cate sniffed and explained "I...have bad memories..."

Yuji stared further. He then burst out into laughter and asked "Are you an idiot? What do you think will happen here?"

Cate didn't reply.

"Cate?"

Yuji shook her.

"...I think I killed her..."

"If you have..."

"EEK!"

Yuji faced the wraith of the matron.

X X X X

"Hahaha! More wounds! Priceless!"

"Yeah, you're one to talk JIN."

Yuji and Jin sat in beds next to each other, giving each other evil looks. While Yuji got hurt for trying to speak to Cate, Jin had too...for trying to talk to Linalee. Kaze had been given an eye patch and was currently high on medicine (long story short, never let Lavi give you medicine). He randomly called out "I'M A PIRATE!" and Allen got out of bed and tucked the younger Exorcist back in.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say Kaze."

"Nii-san! It's so cool being a pirate!"

"Yes, yes."

"Hey guys!"

The boys turned to the door to see Haru wearing a black dress and leggings at the door.

"Hey Haru, what's up?" asked Lavi.

Out of all the others, Haru had amazingly recovered the fastest ("HOW is more like it!" Lavi had wailed). She trotted in and said "Not much. I came cause I heard two IDIOTS decided to get the snot bonked out their skulls." She indicated to Yuji and Jin.

"Oi, we just wanted to talk to the girls!" Jin pouted.

"Whatever, womanizer." Haru held up her hand.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!" demanded Jin.

Haru approached Krory's bed and stared. Krory just lay there, like a princess needing a kiss to wake up (one of the males tried to force another to kiss him to see if it worked. Needless to say, matron HURT them). Haru asked "Why is this guy still asleep?"

Kanda grunted "Cause he's weak."

"He's not weak, Kanda." Allen spat back.

"If he's so strong, why's he still asleep?"

"I don't know, but it must be something!"  
"Like what?"

"I dunno!"

"Stupid moyashi..."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
"I'M A PIRATE!"

"SHUT UP KAZE!" bellowed the whole room. The boy pouted and muttered something under his breath but no one could hear him. Haru's sweat dropped and said "I'll think I'll go now..."

"Don't go Haru!"

"We're losing out minds in here!"

"I'M A-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'LL GET A SEDATIVE!" cried a nurse, who had lost sleep over the youngest's cries. Again, Kaze pouted. The matron walked in and asked "Haru? What are you doing here?"

Haru made her way to the door and replied "I was just visiting; see you guys later!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi boys are in the infirmary-**

**Kaze: You guys..?**

**Jin: I swear, if he says "I'm a pirate" one more time...**

**Lavi: What?**

**Kaze: ...you know what's cooler than a pirate..?**

**Allen: I don't know, what is cooler than a pirate?**

**Kaze: ...a ninja pirate...**

**Boys except for Kaze: (What is he..?)**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

**_catchan: Well, we've learnt something about Cate; she's terrified of hospitals! It all comes from how her Innocence first activated (that's why she asked not to be tied up) and she's surprsingly strict when it comes to religion when she's terrified...sorry for the short update guys! It's just I really need to upload this! Also, ninja pirates...something me and someone else came up with once; it was funny!_**


	55. No Rest

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC (EXCEPT CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!) OR D. GRAY-MAN!**_

X X X X

Chapter 55

Only a few days after our heroes got out of the infirmary, Cate and Yuji were literally pulled out of the canteen by Reever and to Komui's office. A man with a toothbrush mustache stood next to the main desk, Komui sat at it. He had a mixed look of anger and nervousness on his face. Yuji smiled; "Hey Komui! How are you?"

Komui replied "Today, Yuji, we need to be serious."

Cate found herself staring at the strange man beside him. When Yuji's eyes rested upon him, his face turned sour and said "Greetings Levrier." He muttered something in Japanese, which must have not been a very nice word as Komui went "Ssh!" at him immediately afterwards. Cate had no idea what was going on? Who was this "Levrier" guy? And why was everyone so annoyed at him?

Komui handed Cate a folder and said "Recently, a rash of Akuma attacks have been surfacing in the north of Scotland. Since we're rather short hand at the moment...I feel somewhat bad to send you two out but you've recovered the fastest..."

"That's enough Komui. You know we should not hold strong feelings towards weapons."

Levrier walked away from the desk and towered the girl. He touched a lock of her hair and said "So, this girl is the parasite form of the Dark Boots?" He smiled.

_Eek! What a creepy guy!_

Cate shivered. Levrier began to study her; "Amazing, what are the chances of having the same Innocence but in different types..." Levrier noted, "I hope you don't try to fly away too...like that butterfly."

"Butterfly..?" asked Cate. She saw Yuji's arm fling itself forward and pull her back towards him. When she looked up, Cate noticed his face was a protective one. She had seen this one before but something was different; Yuji said "I apologise, Levrier-san, but I must ask of you not to touch my partner."

Levrier smirked; "Of course. I wouldn't dare do anything indecent."

"We're heading out!" Yuji dragged Cate away.

"Wait! Noooooo!"

X X X X

"THAT BASTARD! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! WHY IS HE EVEN HERE?! ARGH!" Yuji punched at a wall. After a few seconds, Yuji pulled back and whimpered. Cate asked "Who's that guy? Lev...ri...er? Eep..."

Yuji had walked back over to her and grabbed her shoulders. He then shook her back and forth and shouted "STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S A CREEP AND EVERYTHING!!"

"W-why?"

Yuji stopped and backed away. He muttered through his teeth; "He pushed Linalee too far..."

_"I hope you don't try to fly away too...like that butterfly."_

_Linalee..?_

Yuji explained "I came to the Order when I was a kid but I remember...I remember that bastard...he pushes people! He doesn't care about us! To him, we are weapons to destroy the Akuma! So, I want you and everyone to stay away from him, alright?"

Cate blushed; "Y-yeah..."

"You met the bastard?" came a familiar voice. Cate looked behind her and saw Jin and Linalee. Linalee seemed to be the most frightened and Jin seemed calm (but you could tell he was still furious). Yuji nodded.

"He touched her too..."

"...where?"

"Her hair."

Yuji and him seemed to agree on something silently. They turned to her with serious looks on their face and Yuji brought out Hyoujin.

"G-guys..?"

"I hold her down, you cut." Jin ordered.

"Roger that." Yuji replied.

Linalee asked "W-what are you planning?"

Yuji and Jin pounced on Cate. They turned around and replied at the same time "Cut her hair."

"WHY?"

"Cause that ass touched it..." Yuji growled "Everything touched by that bastard must be purified..."

Cate shrieked and lifted her leg, hitting somewhere unpleasant on Jin. Yuji was then kicked in the chest and Cate stood up. She then put her foot on Yuji's chest and said "God damn you! You two are too much! So that "Levrier" guy touched my hair! So what? I don't really know what happened in the past but I promise you, if he were to harm Linalee or ANYONE, I'd dispose of him. MYSELF."

"Cate..."

Cate's face darkened over.

"But doing that is unacceptable..." _As much as I like to see you worry about me, Yuji._

Cate raised her foot and stomped down hard on Yuji's chest, but not always in the same place. Several times.

"OW! OW! GOD! HELP ME!"

Jin and Linalee watched, slightly worried. The reason why they didn't help? Cate would have stomped them into the ground as well.

X X X X

Linalee and Cate were walking down the corridor. Jin was left to peel what remained of Yuji off the floor. Linalee then giggled and said "I must say, you're turning into quite the dominatrix!"

"How?" asked Cate.

"You like to hit Yuji!"

Cate blushed; "W-well...he desevered it..." she tightened her fist and thought "_Especially since he talked about you in such a worried tone!_"

Cate looked back at Linalee and saw how short her hair was. To be honest, the girl thought it rather fitting of the other girl. But, at the same time, she felt some guilt; because Cate's hair was rather long. At this stage, it had reached some more past her chin and touched the tips of her shoulders. Cate fiddled with a lock and said "Maybe I should cut my hair too..."

Linalee asked "Why?"

"Because...I feel like it..."

"But, everyone says you're too much like me already!"

"I like short hair. I think it's cute..."

"Yuji?"

"Hell yeah...he makes short hair sexy!" Cate did a thumbs up. Linalee laughed. She then took a lock and said "Maybe we could do something..."

"Linalee!" Cate asked, "Will you decide??"

"O-of course!" _Why's she so desperate..?_

Linalee noted that Cate's face was beet red; was it because of Yuji? Or was it something else? Anyway, Linalee smiled and the two girls talked about hair styles.

X X X X

"What the HELL did you do to your hair?" asked Yuji. He wore his uniform under a large cloak and was standing by the boat, awaiting both the Finder and his partner. Cate had just run up and replied "What do you think? Linalee did it for me!"

_Well, more Jerryy than her..._

Cate's hair had dramatically changed. While it looked a lot like a boy's hair cut, somehow she had gained long bangs that had to be held back by slides, which used to be Linalee's. Cate was hesitent at first but Linalee said that they were very old so there was nothing to worry about.

Yuji replied "You look more like a guy!"

Annoyed, Cate swung her leg around and was blocked by Yuji.

"What...was...that..?" Cate growled.

Yuji smiled; "But...I guess it is rather cute!"

The response she wanted, Cate pulled back and said "Let's begin!"

"Once we have a Finder!"

"Sorry I'm late-Senorita Cate!"

Yuji face went grim as Hal wandered down the steps and literally jumped from the step he was on and into Cate's chest.

"You grew!"

Yuji instantly went red when he realised two things:

First, what Hal was talking about.

Second, WHERE Hal's HANDS were.

Fighting a nose bleed, Yuji literally picked up the Finder, raised him over his head and threw him into the water.

"...that's not a Samurai fighting style, is it?" asked Cate.

Yuji replied "Nope. But it should be..."

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Cate and Linalee stand next to each other. Fanperson comes over and stares-**

**Fanperson: You should be ashamed on yourself.**

**Cate: ? Why?**

**Fanperson: You've ripped of Linalee!**

**Cate: So?**

**Fanperson: Thanks. You've destroed literature.**

**-Cate's face darkens over-**

**Linalee: C-Cate?**

**Cate: -perky- Learn how to spell, ass-h*le! -upper cuts fanperson-**

**Linalee: -shock-**

**Cate: Who's next..?**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

**_catchan: The omake is based on a review I got for another one of my stories; the person's grammar SUCKED. Flame me? I DON'T CARE. IT'S CALLED FANFICTION ANYWAY! Plus, wanna flame me(or anyone actually)?? Work on your grammar and spelling first. -evil look- Also, the Jin featured in this chapter is Papa Jin-form! Wee! I love Papa Jin! He's so funny! Also! I drew Papa Jin and Yuji the other day! It's on my DA page! Short cut (hope it works...)! _**

.com/art/Papa-Jin-110515862

**_catchan: Also, Cate cutting her hair...that was a tough descion (considering how I get flamers saying I rip-off Linalee; she's a CARBON COPY! I KNOW!!). But, she does have a cute style...I'll have to draw it some day..._**


	56. Yuji's Heart

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 56

Hal was confined to sit on the other side of the carriage while Cate sat with Yuji. Yuji seemed to have cheered up since their encounter as he started to hum something catchy. Cate had fallen asleep with a book on her lap.

Occasionally, people would cross, look at the two and either tut at Cate's legs or just stare in either awe or interest. After a while, Yuji got fed up with this and had dropped his coat on her lap. He then started to hum and stared out the window. The train pulled up to a station.

A boy on the platform was particularly close to the carriage where Cate and Yuji were in. He looked into that window and, with a shocked look on this face, gasped and ran on.

_...weird...British people are weird..._

Yuji looked over at his partner; sweat dropped, he thought "And she's not the only one."

The boy from the platform charged in and stopped right in front of Cate, blocking Yuji.

"Oi..."

"CATE! CATE! WAKE UP!" the boy shook Cate back and forth. Yuji's eye twitched and asked "What are you doing?"

Hal stared as well, including the one other person in the carriage. The boy blushed and said "Gosh, Cate. You're so..."

The next thing shocked everyone.

The boy leaned over and...

Yuji's jaw dropped.

_T-T-T-T-T-THAT WAS A KISS, RIGHT?!?!_

The boy pulled back, just as Cate opened her eyes. She rubbed them and said "Eh..."

"Cate..."

"...ah..."

"CA-EEK!"

Yuji had pulled Hyoujin out and held it to the boy's neck. His voice became darker and almost had a gangster tone as he said "_**Do you have a death wish..?**_"

Cate said "Yuji! Leave Robert alone!"

"R-ROBERT?" asked Yuji. The boy stepped away and sat next to Cate, terrified. "He's scary..."

Cate replied "Yeah. I know him."

Hal stammered "H-H-HE KISSED YOU!! Y-Y-YOUR V-VI-"

Cate smashed Hal into the floor with her leg and said "THAT was not my FIRST KISS."

Robert, also bright red, clung onto Cate and said "Yep, yep. We never got that far cause she's Catholic."

"Marriage is my belief."

"So traditional!"

"Shut up."

Yuji managed to ask "W-who exactly is Robert anyway? To you?"

Cate replied "A childhood friend."

Some relief flooded Yuji but something bugged him; why did Robert kiss her? And why did he say "We never got that far" anyway?

Cate put her finger on her chin, looked away "But we used to go out."

Arrow one past through Yuji's guts.

"Those days were fun!" Cate smiled.

Second arrow past through Yuji's head.

"I guess I kinda love him..."

Third arrow went through Yuji's heart.

"As a brother...now that I think about it."

Okay, third arrow retracted a bit.

Robert smiled; "Yeah, those days were fun. Remember when we first kissed under the bramble bush?"

Yuji's eye twitched; this...this...TWIT (a worse word went through his mind)was seriously pissing him off...

Cate laughed and replied "How can I forget? That was horrible! But it was fun! I can't believe you actually sought out a bramble bush for that!" she paused and turned to Yuji "Oh, that's an English nursery...hey, where'd he go?"

X X X X

"So, let me get this straight, Cate has an EX-BOYFRIEND?" Jin's voice sounded kinda annoyed and confused as Yuji talked to him through the golem Yeeger. Yuji hid himself somewhere on the train and contacted Jin, someone who was as he saw "a lady killer".

"Yeah...help me..."

Jin replied "Well, considering that I'm nowhere near you and the whole order's in an upheavel, I can't DO MUCH."

"But! You score all sorts of girls!!"

"HEY! I AM NOT SOME SORT OF WOMANIZER!!"

There was a silence.

Kaze's voice asked "Who are you talking to?"

Jin barked "GO AWAY, PIRATE-BOY!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"STOP PICKING ON KAZE!" called a third voice.

"SHUT UP JORDAN!"

"EEE-UP!"

"GLAER! YOU'RE SCARING PEOPLE!"

"JIN! FOCUS ON ME!!" Yuji bellowed.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jin asked "Who's this guy like?"

Yuji thought back; a tall guy, taller than him, greased back brown hair (like a banker in London he'd seen once). Bottle green eyes and he was pale but lighter than Cate. He wore a tartan waist coat and a pair of black trousers, which a pocket watch hanging out of one of the pockets. His face was one of those "so handsome and serious that guys even notice" kinds but when he clung onto Cate, he seemed to become a child again.

Upon recounting these details to Jin, there was a silence.

"...Jin?"

"...you're screwed."

"WHAT THE F-"

"COME ON! Even I, who "apparently flirts with any cute girl", knows that girls like stability in a man!" Jin explained "How long have you loved her?"

"I DON'T LIKE-LIKE HER LIKE THAT!!" Yuji turned beet red. Jin's voice became more threatening and asked "You mean you haven't REALISED IT YET?"

"Realised WHAT?!" Yuji demanded.

"YOU are IN LOVE with CATE." The way Jin said this kinda annoyed him. Yuji replied "But I don't...I mean I...don't...don't..."

He held his face in the palm of his hands, muttering "don't" over and over again.

"Yuji?"

"...don't...augh..._Master_..." Yuji reverted to Japanese. "_I can't believe I...but...I.._."

Jin asked again "Yuji?"

"...I hate you, Jin..."

Yuji had reverted back to English.

"Stop confiding in me then." Jin chuckled, "At least you know now."

"...it doesn't help..." Yuji replied, "...I didn't want to know...but when did you notice?"

Jin said "You clung onto her a lot during the whole thing recently."

Yuji laughed; "I guess I am stupid, right?"

"Meh, you aren't that bad." Jin tried to cheer him up. "You're a smart guy, you just don't know it!"

"..."

"...you do realise that if you act like this, I will NEVER try to cheer you up again, right?"

"...kinda guessed..."

The two boys laughed.

"Thanks Jin."

"No problem. Now get back there and don't be afraid of that guy!"

Yuji rung up and stayed there in some silence. Yeeger sat on his head and chewed on a lock of it, trying to rearrange it.  
"I'll go! I'll go! So stop it already!" Yuji laughed. He stood up and came out of his hiding place.

X X X X

Yuji sat back down in front of Cate. To his annoyance, Robert was still there and talking about some stuff he didn't know. Cate turned to him and said "Where'd you go?"

"Some fresh air." Yuji replied, "Why? Do I need to tell you everything?"

Cate blushed; "N-no."

Robert said "I've heard about Cate's job; you're her partner?"

"That's right."

"And you're from Japan?"

"Yes."

_Why do I feel that I'm being interrogated?_

Robert leaned in and said "_Are you close with her?_"

Yuji jumped; he replied "_I-I guess..."_

_He's speaking Japanese!_

He looked over at Cate, who seemed confused.

"_It's nothing to worry about. Cate can't even speak French very well._" Robert smiled, "_Is it alright if we talk about something intimate?_"

"_S-Sure!_" Yuji replied.

Cate leaned forward and asked "What are you two saying??"

Robert patted her on the head and said "_I've known Cate from when we were small. I've always loved her._"

_Resist urge to kill...._

"_When her power awakened..._" Robert hid his mouth behind his fingers, "_...I was scared. In those circumstances, you can't blame me for avoiding her. The girl I loved broke my heart._"

Even for Japanese, Yuji wasn't following. He then said "_So what? You broke up with her?_"

"..._badly...I made her cry so hard._"

Yuji wanted to punch this guy; you never make a girl cry! Bad things happened when girls cried!! Everyone knew that!

Robert continued "_The last time I saw her, she had the sadest look on her face and I wanted to apologise. When I did, she said that she fully understood why I did what I did. Then she talked about you..._"

"_What about me?_" asked Yuji. His heart skipped a beat.

Robert smiled as he said "_Her face lit up like it used to. And it made me happy to know that she found love and was loved in return._"

A rather red Yuji looked away and muttered back "_Uh...it's not a mutual thing...to be honest, I only found out I love her very recently..._"

Robert laughed.

"_Shut up! It's not funny!_"

"_Then! Make her love you!_"

"GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!!"

There was silence. The train began to slow down.

The taller boy again patted her on the head and said "_My stop's up next. If we meet again, I hope you'll have gone further in this relationship._"

The train drew up to another station, filled with many people. Robert turned to his childhood friend and said "Well, this is my stop."

"Aw, you're going already?" asked Cate, seemingly not wanting him to go. Robert replied "Yep. I hope we'll see each other again, Cate."

"Of course we will, Robert!" Cate laughed. Robert bent down and kissed her cheek, clearly so Yuji could see. He then turned and walked down the carriage to the exit. Right before he jumped off, Yuji stood up and called back "_Oi! Robert! Does this mean...that you're giving me your blessing?_"

Robert looked back and smiled; "_Yes._"

And with that, the obstacle was gone.

X X X X

As the train moved onward, Yuji's head fell back and rested on the seat. Cate asked "What did you two talk about?"

"Oh...just stuff..."

"I heard my name though."

"Yeah? And you're "stuff" too." Yuji replied, knowing he'd get a reaction. Cate puffed her cheeks out and said "I'm not an item!"

"Yeah you are." Yuji winked at her, "You're MINE. Remember that, Lucky." His lips pushed forward as if he were blowing a kiss at her. He laughed afterwards. Bright red, Cate landed a kick right on his chin.

"IDIOT!!"

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Jin and catchan walk in-**

**Jin: It's Valentines day. So this is special, right?**

**catchan: I don't really like it. Valentines is so depressing...**

**Jin: Poor you.**

**catchan: But...it's the one day I don't feel stupid for saying this...**

**Jin: What?**

**-catchan takes a deep breath-**

**catchan: -shouts- I LOVE GACKT SO MUCH!!!**

**Jin: -stare- Ah! May I shout too?**

**catchan: Go ahead.**

**Jin: I LOVE LINALEE LI!!**

**-Ground shakes-**

**catchan: What was that?**

**Jin: I have no id-HOLY SH-**

**-Komulin crashes from the sky. Jin grabs catchan and pulls her out of the way just in the time-**

**Komui's voice: Heheheheh...I should have known...the SMUT WRITER and the WOMANIZER!!**

**Jin: I'M NOT A WOMANIZER!!**

**catchan: I DON'T WRITE SMUT!!**

**Komui: DIE!!**

**Jin and catchan: EEK!!**

**-Curtains close-**

**catchan: I also love Taylor Lautner!!**

**Jin: Who's he?**

**catchan: The guy who plays Jacob in the Twilight film; he's so hot!! -fangirl sigh-**

**Jin: YOU saw Twilight?**

**catchan: -angry- My friends dragged me alright!!**

**Jin: -sweat drop- Poor you. Wait, what about Aldread (muse)?**

**catchan: Eh, Aldread's not real. If I get a boyfriend, I want a guy like Ne-Yo or Gackt or Taylor Lautner! -hearts-**

**Aldread: THAT'S SO MEAN!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: DONE! I don't imagine guys to be massive fans of Twilight (but I have seen some) so that's why Jin pities me (I HATE TWILIGHT!! IT'S OVER-RATED!!). But...I found myself falling for Taylor Lautner within seconds of seeing him!! Wa~ah! -hands on face- Oh God!! It's really annoying! I can't do my work without thinking of him!! Also, the "bramble bush" thing...that was a rhyme my dad taught me:**_

"_**Under the bramble,**_

_**Under the tree,**_

_**True love for you my darling**_

_**True Love for me**_

_**And when we're married.**_

_**We'll raise a family,**_

_**A boy for you.**_

_**A girl for me.**_

_**Under the bramble,**_

_**Under the tree."**_


	57. How unexpected

. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN AND NO ONE IN THIS FANFIC BUT I DO OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 56

This was a bad part of Scotland to be in; it was gray and smelt strongly of fish and smoke. Cate noted Yuji crinkle his nose as they past the station. "What on EARTH is that smell?" he asked, sniffing Cate as a joke. Hal explained "This town's main industry is fishing. So what we're smelling...is fish."

Yuji complained "It's so strong..."

Cate nodded in agreement. This smell was way too strong. They wandered down the main street and saw what looked like a giant crowd. They were standing in front of what looked like a gallows and were chanting slurs and that sort at it. A few seconds later, a man was brought up by two guards and the slurs got louder.

"I do not like where this is going..." Cate said. A man came up (an executioner, they assumed) and put his hand on a lever. Yuji turned away, Cate covered her eyes and Hal just started. There was the faint sound of a drop and cheering filled the air. Hal muttered "How horrible..."

Yuji said "It's time like this that I really don't like this country."

Cate lowered her hands and said "I've never been this close to a hanging before..."

The three started walking again.

X X X X

"_Ha...ha...ha..!"_

_A couple ran down the road. The woman held something close to her chest and the man looked back occassionally. Something large chased after them. They quickly turned a corner and hide there._

**You have disgraced this household...**

"_Eric! What do we do??" asked the woman. "Eric" thought as fast as he could; "I'll distract him! Just get to safety! If I live...we'll meet up in Yorkshire!"_

"_ERIC!!" the woman cried as the man bundled up his coat like the bundle in her chest and ran straight ahead._

"_ERIC!! ERIC!!"_

X X X X

Okay, there was something different...

Cate had come out of the bath, dressed in a nightgown and everything, and found Yuji facing the window. He said "I'm not looking!"

"I can see that..."

Normally, Yuji would not look at her when she got out of the bath but he never announced it like this before. She grabbed her uniform and said "I just came out to get my uniform...once I've finished changing...you can use the bath if you want..."

"IT'S OKAY!"

_Okay...what the HELL? What did Robert tell him? He would NEVER tell Yuji I loved him! Cause he knows I'd hurt him!!_

Cate disappeared off back into the bath room and started to get changed. There came rattling from the alley next to the bathroom. She ignored this, thinking it was just a cat or something. As she slipped on her sandals, there came a sudden cry. She looked out the window but couldn't see much. But...that was a woman, right? She opened the window itself and leaned out further. There was a figure running away...then to her horror, she saw the outline on a monster following her.

_Crap...first day back and all..._

"YUJI! AKUMA!" she called. She removed her shoes and jumped out into the alley.

"Huh? What? AKUMA??"

_INNOCENCE! ACTIVATE!_

Cate hovered in the air for a split second before charging after the running figure. Further ahead, things got intense.

The woman tripped up, twirling onto her back, trying to protect a bundle of cloth in her arms. The Akuma, a strange twisted monster in the form of a Jack-in-a-Box, rose up. It seemed to cackle hysterically and said "**It's over!**"

The woman screamed.

Cate crashed to the ground and shouted "TIME OUT!"

The Akuma cried out and threw her back into the air. Cate landed not far away and said "Look, I don't know the situation...but...let's just chill for a second!"

The Akuma shouted "GO TO HELL!"

It charged towards her. Cate smirked.

"Saw that coming."

She stuck her leg out so that the bottom of her foot went through its head.

"Not very clever, were we?" Cate chuckled as the Akuma exploded. The woman stared at her in horror, smoke clearing. Cate turned to her and asked "You okay?"

The woman's eyes became distorted with fear and just screamed. She scrambled to her feet and ran away, leaving the bundle on the floor. Cate watched her run; "H-hey!" she shouted "I just wanted to ask her some questions and see if she was alright..."

"...gu..."

"Huh?" Cate looked around. That was coming from the floor...she found herself staring at the bundle. She approached it and bent over, brushing away part of it.

"Oh...snap..."

X X X X

Yuji had collected Hal and ran down the main road where he had heard the explosion. As the turned the corner, Hal shouted "Senorita Cate!"

Yuji felt relieved to see her; she was standing in the road with a bundle of cloth in her arms. He ran up to her and said "Man, you defeated it before me!"

"Yuji..."

"Yeah?"

Yuji's eyes widened in absolute shock at what Cate held in her arms. The bundle had been pulled away slightly and staring up at them was...

"...is that a..?"

"Yeah..."

"Holy crap..."

They had found a baby.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji are sitting on bean bags with a cradle between them-**

**Yuji: Is this gonna turn out like those specials where they have people finding a baby and crazy escapades follow?**

**Cate: Most likely.**

**-Chibi catchan runs in-**

**catchan: D. GRAY-MAN NEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!**

**Cate: Uh-oh...here comes trouble...**

**catchan: SHUT IT! I MADE YOU!**

**Cate: Yeah, like that scares me. -pout-**

**Yuji: Now now girls, calm down. What's up?**

**catchan: D. GRAY-MAN COMES BACK TO BEING SERIALIZED ON THE 9TH!**

**Cate: Knew that.**

**catchan: And that English dub cast have been announced (I believe)!**

**Cate: Ooh! Who's playing who??**

**catchan: According to animenewsnetwork, Allen will be voiced by Todd Haverkorn, who has voiced Kazuya Shibuya in Ghost Hunt, Hikaru from Ouran High School Host Club and Kimihiro Watanuki from XXXHolic!**

**Cate: Cool.**

**catchan: My favourite Lavi shall be voiced by Jason Liebriecht, who voiced Ban from GetBackers! Apparently, he will also do the Earl...**

**Yuji: Oh...kay... -WTF?-**

**catchan: Linalee shall be voiced by Luci Christian, who voiced Honey-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club and Asuna from Negima!**

**Cate: You seem annoyed.**

**catchan: I just can't imagine her as Linalee...need to see her performance first. CONTINUING! Kanda will be voiced by Travis Willingham...famous for playing ROY MUSTGANG!! He was also Mori from Ouran High School Club.**

**Yuji: Why are you more excited by Travis Willingham?**

**catchan: Cause! I actually thought "Travis Willingham would make a good Kanda"! AND IT CAME TRUE!! OMG!!**

**Cate: Fangirl.**

**catchan: SHUT UP!**

**-Curtains close-**

**catchan: EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE DUB...**

**Cate: ...but you want to have the original...**

**-Both pose-**

**catchan and Cate: BUY THE FREAKING DVD WHEN IT COMES OUT!!**

**Yuji: -claps- Woo!**

X X X X

_**catchan: IT'S TRUE!**_


	58. Discussing the Future

D. Gray-man

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 58

"Ow! I swear, priests are supposed to be nice..."

"...only when they think that you haven't impregnanted a minor..."

Yuji and Cate had tried to give up the baby to a church, unable to think of any options. They had only entered the church when a priest turned to them, saw the baby in Cate's hands and shouted "DEVIL WOMAN! BEARING A CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK!" and chucked what appeared to be a bible at Yuji's head. The pair made a hasty retreat back to the inn before he chucked worse while Hal left to investigate more.

Yuji had an ice pack on his head and Cate sat on the other bed, rocking the baby back and forth. Yuji asked "Just asking, how the HELL did they know you were a minor anyway?"

Cate shrugged; "They're priests! They're magic!"

"What?"

"...the priest where I grew up claimed he was magic so it's kinda stuck..."

"Right..."

The baby moaned softly and Cate put it onto her bed gently. She unwrapped the cloth and it revealed a white nightdress on the child. Its hair was dark brown and its eyes, when open, were dark brown. It made some sense to mistake it for Yuji's child...

Cate smiled and said "It's kinda cute."

Yuji replied "We can't look after it. Besides, we DON'T KNOW ITS GENDER!"

There was silence.

"Who would abandon this little angel? It's such a good baby!" Cate laughed.

There was another silence.

"You...want kids?" asked Yuji.

Cate replied "Of course."

"_Why does it feel like this conversation is important?_" thought Cate.

Yuji managed to hide a smile that went across his face. Suddenly, the baby wailed loud. Yuji nearly fell off his bed and asked "What the Hell was THAT??"

Cate's face went pale and said "I think we're about to find out if this is a boy or a girl."

Yuji clocked on and said "I'll leave this to you then."

"HEY! WAIT-"

But he'd already left.

X X X X

Simon, as the little baby boy was now nicknamed, was being carried in Cate's arms. He was crying and wouldn't sleep. Cate asked "Help, please?"

Yuji, who HAD been trying to sleep, threw the covers off him and held his arms out, motioning "Give him here". Cate was hesitant at first (her only experience of a guy carrying a small child resulted in dropping said child)but gave in because she knew it was him. Yuji held the baby under his armpits and stared into his tiny red face. There was a pause. An almost too serious pause...

Yuji pulled a silly face which shocked both the baby and the girl. Five seconds later, the baby started to laugh hysterically. Yuji smiled and said "Who's a good boy? Hm?"

Cate's mouth hung open as Yuji started to rock the baby in his arms until he fell asleep. There was a peaceful silence. Cate smiled; "You'll make a great dad."

"Once I find the right girl." Yuji replied. He handed the baby back to her. Cate stared at him some more. Yuji chuckled nervously and said "I'm actually kinda scared to have kids, if I'm honest..."

"Why?" asked Cate, "You'd be great."

Yuji leaned forward so that his hands met in between his legs and explained "I am an orphan. My family were killed in an Akuma attack and I am the only son remaining. It's pressure on me to find a wife suitable to bear children and continue my family. What makes everything worse is that in this profession, I might die before I can get married." he laughed nervously "You're kinda lucky; you don't have to worry as much."

"I think I do." Cate replied sternly.

"No, you don't." Yuji's voice was firm, "As a woman, you have your husband chosen FOR you by your FATHER or family head. It's the same for my background but I am the ONLY ONE LEFT, so I must chose a bride suitable for my samurai family."

There was silence. Yuji said "...I guess you wouldn't understand..."

"...not really..."

Yuji laughed. Cate just smiled and said "...I hope you find the right girl." there was another pause, "...what...what kind of girls do you like..?"

Yuji looked over at her with a somewhat stiff look on his face (as in total shock and hiding rather well..?)at the girl who stared at him with intensity. He paused. There was silence. He then replied "Why should I tell you? I mean, it's my business..."

"Oh, right...I stepped over line...sorry..." Cate looked down at the floor. Yuji grabbed a pillow from his bed and passed it over to Cate.

"Make a baby-fort for Simon." he ordered "That way, he won't fall out of the bed during the night and die."

He rolled around so he didn't face Cate anymore and fell back asleep. Cate organised the pillows and put Simon inside. She covered him with her Exorcist coat and sat next to him. She stroked his head and finally settled to going to sleep.

X X X X

_The woman stared up at the inn. She was filled with mixed feelings; safety and seperation...it was hard to accept! But...when everything was safe again...she'd..._

_She turned away and walked away, concealing her tears._

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Cate is rocking baby Simon when Hal walks in-**

**Hal: ACK!**

**Cate: ?**

**Hal: H-HE'S STILL HERE??**

**Cate: The Church attacked Yuji when we tried so we have no choice. Besides, I want to return him to his mother...**

**Hal: As much as I love everything about a woman, I cannot stand reproduction.**

**Cate: …**

**Hal: It wrecks all fun and ruins even the most beautiful of women! Yes, I hate reproduction! It is disgusting!**

**Cate: ...hey, Hal...**

**Hal: Yes, Senorita Cate?**

**-Cate kicks him HARD SOMEWHERE UNPLEASANT-**

**Hal: AUGH..!**

**-Hal falls to his knees-**

**Cate: -smiles- Now you shouldn't have to worry.**

**-Curtains close-**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! Note, in this era, women would just be married off and that would be that while for men, there was more pressure to continue their family name. In other words, male heirs was more important. I'd expect loads of guys back then to be like "aw man!" when it came to marriage and such.**_


	59. Looking for Family

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFIC!**_

X X X X

Chapter 59

"It's still here?" asked Hal when he returned the next morning. Cate and Yuji just stared at him. After a while, Cate asked "Did you find anything out?"

"No, afraid not."

"Augh man, we're stuck so fast!"

Cate felt her finger being grabbed by Simon and she looked down at him and cooed to him softly. Yuji sighed and said "We can't leave him here. He's too young for one. Another problem is that the Akuma might be looking for him."

Cate added "And his mother might work for the Akuma too. I heard that was possible from Linalee."

There was silence.

Cate said "I suggest not leaving Simon with Hal."

"Second!" Yuji shot his hand up.

"Thirded!" added Hal.

The two Exorcists stared at him. Hal stared back. "What?" he asked, "I don't like children! They suck!"

Yuji stared at him with his eyes half open and said "Why am I not surprised..?"

Cate said "We can't just leave him though!"

The sound "hm..." came from the two males. Yuji suggested "How about I look for any leads while you two look for Simon's mother?"

Cate looked at Yuji with wide eyes of horror and shook her head fiercely. Hal replied "Sure, what the Hell."

Yuji chuckled and replied "Don't look so stressed! It's only gonna be for a little while."

_That's besides the point! This is not a good idea! HAL LIKES GIRLS YUJI!!_

"Besides..." Yuji's eyes suddenly became quite creepy, "_**I don't want another Bible thrown at my head...**_"

Cate and Hal felt shivers run up their spines. Yuji quickly smiled and said "Now, do we have a plan?"

"YES SIR!"

"UH-HUH!"

X X X X

_I kinda understand why Yuji didn't want to come with me now..._

Cate studied how Hal talked to the women. Simon squirmed in her arms (there was no other way to carry him) and let out little baby noise occassionally. Simon had no qualities in common with Hal; Yuji had probably wanted to to be confused with being Simon's father again (especially since he had been attacked by a Bible; only God knew what would happen if he'd been spotted again by the priest or worse)so he set off to complete the mission. At one point, she saw Hal do something rather shameless to a girl the same age as herself and performed a flying kick into his back, sending him skidding across the road.

"Oi, focus..." Cate threatened. The girl gasped and said "Aw, he's so cute! Is he yours?"

Cate watched as the girl tickled his chin like one would do to a cat. She replied "Oh no! Um...we're just looking for his mother. She accidentally left him to the side of the road and...well, she must be awfully worried..."

"Oh of course." she studied him closely, "Hm...he looks like...that Fraiser-boy...well, he's not so much a boy...he's nearly twenty-nine!"

Cate asked "Huh? Who's "Fraiser"?"

The girl explained "The Fraiser family have ruled this area for the past three centuries and the current head, Lord James Fraiser, has been very ill since his wife died. The eldest son, Eric, going to take over but..."

"Hm?"

"Well...I heard a rumor that he's vanished! Run off with some servant girl!" the girl tutted just like one of those scandel-loving old women, "His poor father! Apparently he fainted!"

The girl quickly said good bye and ran off. Cate turned back to Hal and asked "Well? What do you think?"

Hal, now somewhat recovered, said "Hm...her butt is..."

_I will kill him..._

X X X X

Yuji didn't like the prickly feeling that went down his collar as he wandered through the town.

_I hope that priest doesn't find me again..._

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered along the street. A man hiding his head quickly walked past him and their shoulders bumped into each other. It wasn't a very strong bump, mind, but the man dropped what he was holding onto the floor. The man gasped and fell onto his knees, gathering up what he could as fast as possible.

Yuji knelt down next to him, picking up a rolled up piece of paper. He rolled it out and felt a lump in his throat; was this...a marriage liscence?

_Note to self...STOP THINKING ABOUT THE FUTURE FOR A WHILE._

The man grabbed the paper and said "You saw NOTHING."

"Uh...okay..." Yuji replied. There was a pause. He then asked "Are you in some sort of trouble?"

The man jolted. He looked away and asked "What makes you ask this?"

"You're really spooked out. If you have something on your mind..."

"IT'S FINE! I JUST NEED TO GO TO YORKSHIRE! TO GET AWAY FROM THEM-"

""Them"?" repeated Yuji, "Who's "them"?"

The man's mouth hung open. Suddenly, he sped off in the direction he had just walked down. Yuji shouted after him and ran down the road after him.

_He's got to know something about what's going on!!_

X X X X

_**More...I want more..! I must destroy everything! That blasted bastard..! That wretch! They must die...everything must be destroyed!**_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Yuji and Cate, carrying baby Simon, are standing around-**

**Yuji: Hey, Cate?**

**Cate: What?**

**Yuji: Where's the omake?**

**Cate: …**

**Yuji: ?**

**Cate: …**

**Yuji: Cate?**

**Cate: It's so embarassing... -goes red-**

**Yuji: What happened?**

**Cate: ...catchan's fangirling over Lavi's English voice.**

**Yuji: -confused-**

**Cate: She found clips of the dub and she's currently...fangirling...**

**Yuji: Oh...kay...**

**Cate: GOD! FANGIRLS ARE THE WORST! Fanboys are alright but FANGIRLS go to the extra level, ya know? -starts to rock Simon very fast-**

**Yuji: I see... -starts to get worried-**

**Cate: Cause, like, you insult one thing they like and they explode like-GRR! THEY'RE SO ANNOYING! -throws Simon into the distance-**

**Yuji: !! -hurries to catch the baby-**

**-Curtains close-**

**Yuji: -rocking Simon- Never piss off fangirls...EVER.**

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter! It's short...but I couldn't think of anything without revealing too much; Yuji meets Eric while Cate and Hal learn something new. What does Simon have to do with the equation though? And, side note, I love Lavi's voice in the dub! -heart- It's so cool!!**_


	60. Eric

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NOT D. GRAY-MAN OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS FANFIC!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 60

"Is this the place?" Cate asked. The Exorcist, carrying a wide awake Simon, and the Finder stood in front of a gothic gate. Behind this gate was a grand old red brick house. The garden before the house was a rather sorry sight; it was all gray. Gray trees, gray bushes. Even the water pouring out of the water fountain was gray!

Hal nodded and replied "According to my sources..."

Simon held his arm out and tried to grab the gate. Either he knew this place or he was just acting like all babies his age. Hal pushed open the gate and the two approached the main door to the house. Hal pulled at the string attached for the bell and there came a faint ringing sound. Then came silence. The two (or three rather) were left standing there for about ten minutes before a worn-out looking maid opened the door and said in a tired voice "May I help you?"

"We're here to see your master." replied Hal "We have something to discuss with him."

"Oh, that won't be..." the woman began to close the door when she noticed Simon. Her eyes widened and her tone completely changed; "Ah, of course! Come inside! Please!"

She fully opened the door and let the Exorcist, the Finder and the baby inside.

X X X X

Yuji was no idiot; the man he was following had tried to give him the slip several times by ducking through alleys but Yuji still didn't give up; _Hell, I'm not the brightest spark out there...but even I can find this guy in a game of hide and seek!_

And one point, the man made a leap of faith over a cat and landed...so badly that his ankle staked and he landed in a gutter. Before he got the chance to even take in what had just happened, Yuji also made a leap of faith and managed to grab onto the man.

"GOTCHA!"

"Let me go! I have to get across the boarder or else-" the man was pulled to his feet by Yuji and became very frightened at the look at the boy's face. Yuji said "Look, I'm not exactly in the best mood at the moment; I've had a bible thrown at my head, I'm stuck working with the biggest womanizer Europe's ever seen since Casanova, I'm getting no where with my job and everything I look at makes me think of starting a future with my partner! All because of that baby-"

The man's eyes widened in horror. Something inside of him had seemed to click. His whole body shook as he asked "B-baby?? W-what baby??"

Yuji blinked and replied "Last night, my partner saved a woman from monsters known as Akuma and the woman was so scared she left behind her baby-" the man grabbed Yuji's collar and pushed him back, hitting a wall. The man suddenly demanded "Where is your partner??"

Yuji was gobsmacked at this. The man shook him and demanded "WHERE IS GRISELDA?! WHERE IS MY SON?!"

X X X X

Cate and Hal were offered to sit down in a giant hall and the maid went to get the master of the house. Cate sat on a giant sofa and place Simon on his back. She rubbed his belly like a dog while Hal looked around. The sound of a grandfather clock masked the silence in the whole room.

X X X X

"Your...SON?!" Yuji's jaw dropped, "SIMON'S YOUR KID?!"

"WHO THE HELL IS SIMON?? MY SON'S NAME IS ROBERT!!"

_Ha ha...I hate that name so much..._

Yuji replied "Listen, I don't know who Griselda is but "Robert" is with my partner. She's looking for, well, you! I'll just take you to her and-"

The man stammered "B-but you don't understand!! After my father became ill...he became fixated on the family and set me up to marry my mother's cousin's daughter Mary-Anna! But I had a child with our servant girl Griselda and Robert was born and-and..."

X X X X

"Sorry for the wait."

Cate immediately stood up, holding Simon in her arms, and both Exorcist and Finder turned to see a very frail, elderly man. This man was so frail-looking that it gave one the feeling that if they so much as passed him, the air would just knock him over. The man smiled weakly and said "I see you've found my grandson."

X X X X

"Let me guess, he was far from happy and tried to kill you?" finished Yuji. The man shook his head and replied "He wants everyone who sins against the family gone! He will stop at nothing to kill them! He even sent those servants after us! They turned into monsters!"

_Akuma..??_

The man looked at the floor and said "Everyone...he turned everyone into those things! He talked to that strange man...persuaded the servants! They became monsters! You must stop your partner from delivering my son to my father! He'll have her killed as well!"

X X X X

_Simon's moving around a lot..._

Cate struggled to hold the infant as the old man stroked the baby's head. He smiled and said "My beloved grandson...thank you so much...I was so worried."

"It's no problem, really." Hal replied. The old man held his hands out to take the child but Cate said "I'd rather give him to his mother, if you don't mind."

"I'm afraid she's out searching at the moment." the old man replied, "I can tell her when she gets back..."

"No, it's quite alright." Cate smiled, "We can wait, right Hal?"

Hal was reluctant. "Let me send Yuji a message first."

X X X X

_Dammit, where could they be?_

Yuji searched around town, closely followed by the baby's father. He stopped, allowing the older man to catch his breath. The man looked at Yuji and asked "Isn't there any other way of contacting your partner??"

"Well...I don't have a golem...it kinda broke when me and a friend decided to annoy someone..." Yuji laughed stupidly at the memory, "...then he broke it...and nearly threw us off a balcony...the Order's still making one for me."

"What's a golem?"

"It's a communication device. Pretty much all Exorcists have one."

"Would that be one?" the man pointed at the small black thing flying towards them. Yuji's eyes widened; "Yeeger!"

X X X X

"No...it's really..."

"No, no." Cate was still refusing to hand over Simon, "I just want to check if his mother's alright. She was really scared when I saw her."

The old man's face seemed to screw up, trying to hide his anger. Hal felt his heart beat hard in his chest; _Something's not right...not right at all..._

X X X X

Yuji watched the recording from Yeeger. He was quiet at first. After what seemed to be a minute, he reached for _Hyoujin _and asked "Hey, sir? What's your name?"

The man, startled by the sword replied "E-Eric..."

Yuji said "Don't worry Eric. I'll get your son back. You can trust me. Yeeger! Lead the way!"

X X X X

_Eric was left standing in one place; he couldn't move an inch. What had just happened? First, his mother died, that was what started it all...then he fell in love with Griselda and had Robert...thirdly, his father then went crazy and decided that everyone must die..._

"_An Akuma is a machine that is born when someone in great grief summons the Millenium Earl. He then offers up the chance to resurrect their loved ones...but at the cost of their life...the loved one is forced to wear their skin and it is only us Exorcists that can defeat them."_

_That was Yuji's explanation...but...could it have been possible..?_

**BANG!**

_Everyone turned to find the oldest house in the whole town was on fire, grey smoke lifting to the sky and closely followed by red flames. Eric's eyes widened in horror; that was his house!_

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi Cate cuddles Simon while Yuji watches-**

**Cate: I guess it's the next chapter that we have to give up Simon...**

**Yuji: -shrugs- I don't know; maybe Neko will hold out for another chapter.**

**Cate: Hah! Doubt it.**

**Yuji: Anyway, I _MIGHT_ miss Simon when we return him.**

**Cate: I will, I'll miss carrying him around in my arms...**

**Yuji: He was a pain in the neck!**

**Cate: But you know all babies are like that!**

**Yuji: True...**

**-Hal enters-**

**Hal: Well, I think getting pregnant might do Senorita Cate some good.**

**Yuji: Why's that?**

**Hal: The breasts of a pregnant woman must get bigger because of the fact that babies drink milk, right? I love Senorita Cate as she is but...she lacks some umph in the woman department...especially since she cut her hair...**

**Yuji: …-just stares-**

**Cate: I don't plan on getting pregnant or grow my hair just yet to satisfy your lust, thank you very much. God, you are the poster boy of pig-men, isn't he Yuji?**

**Yuji: …**

**Cate: Yuji?**

**-Back shot-**

**-Yuji suffers the type of nose bleed that'd kill a person-**

**Cate: -shielding Simon- OH MY GOD! YUJI!!**

**Hal: ARE YOU ALRIGHT??**

**-Curtains close-**

**Hal: Trust me, all men think like this.**

**Other men in the story: NO WE DON'T!**

X X X X

_**catchan: So it's done...I'm so tired...well, it is nearly 7 in the morning as I write this so...oh yeah, D. Gray-man returns on the 17th! THAT'S...-counts fingers- wait...seven days..? That can't be right...**_


	61. Forms of Happiness

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NO ONE ELSE OR D. GRAY-MAN!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 61

"Augh..."

"...Cate, you alright?"

Cate held Simon closely to her chest, sitting on her butt between Yuji's legs. Yuji held an arm around her waist and rested his body against _Hyoujin_. Cate turned as much as she could and recalled what had happened: suddenly, that old man transformed into an Akuma...along with the maid...then Yuji crashed through the window...Hal had run away...that was all she could remember.

"Yeah...I'm good." she replied. Yuji laughed a little bit and asked "How's Simon?"

Cate checked on Simon, who was wailing. It was more crying out of shock rather than pain. She brushed off some dust and said "He's fine."

"That's good." _His dad might kill me otherwise..._"_Yosh..._" Yuji (somehow) managed to get to his feet while still holding Cate and placed her back on her feet. The two Exorcists were standing in what appeared to be an extremely large garden. The house was on fire and some walls had caved in. People came running out of the buildings or the surrounding buildings just to see what was going on. Those that left the house twisted and became Akuma.

Cate sighed and asked "Why do I get the feeling that this won't be easy?"

Yuji replied "It's never easy. Anyway, we need to focus on getting rid of this guys."

"Right!"

_Innocence! Activate!_

"And you! Just protect Simon!" ordered Yuji, charging off to cut down some clown-looking Akuma.

X X X X

**DAMN HER! DAMN THEM ALL!**

**Fine! While they are tired...then I shall strike! Just you wait, Exorcists! I shall have my revenge!**

X X X X

"Eric? ERIC!!"

A frantic woman collided with Eric and burst into sobs, her head in his chest. Eric barely said "Griselda" when the woman cried "I'm sorry! I was so scared! I-I accidentally left Robert...I left Robert..."

"Griselda, it's okay!" Eric pulled his love from his chest and explained "They were Exorcists who specialise in fighting those monsters. It's okay! I'm going to get him now so please wait here for me."

Eric kissed Griselda on the lips and quickly ran off in the direction of his home. Griselda put her hands to her face, her knees buckling under her.

_God, please protect my lover and my son. I am a woman who does not deserve retribution for abandoning her child but please...protect them..._

X X X X

Yuji cut up the clown Akuma while Cate hopped into the air and brought a skeleton bird-Akuma to the ground. Yuji blocked an attack coming at him by a weird Jack-n-Box and jumped into the air, stabbing down on it as he landed.

More Akuma surrounded the two Exorcists. Big ones as well. Cate and Yuji both walked backwards, their backs pressed together. _Hyoujin _suddenly flashed silver and Yuji shouted "_SEIKEI!_"

Cate suddenly jumped so high into the air that she barely missed the blades that flew around in opposite directions. When she landed, she shot a dark look at Yuji and said "Warn me next time."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuji flashed a silly grin at her. Simon began to cry harder and louder at this point. The two teenagers suddenly began to dote on him furiously.

"Yuji! Make him laugh! HURRY!"

"Okay, okay! Just turn him to face me."

Yuji wiped his face for anything as Cate turned Simon to face him. The older boy placed his hands in front of his face and cried "Peek-a-boo!"

Simon cried harder.

"..."

"..."

"...I think your magic has worn off."

"Shut up."

Yuji pretended to take the baby's nose with some success (i.e. he quietened down). Cate shook Simon up and down several times. Yuji sighed and said "This is the negative side of having kids..."

"But...he's so cute."

"You're still on about th...at..?" Yuji's eyes widened. It was so strange: suddenly, the image of an older Cate carrying a boy that looked like him flashed into his mind for a split second. He had heard that when one was with the one they loved, images of happiness came into their minds. A simple smile of happiness came onto his face and he stroked Simon's hair. He started to laugh, so hard that his stomach hurt a bit. Simon began to calm down.

Cate stared in absolute confusion. She asked "What? What's wrong with wanting kids? And why are you laughing?? Stop it! It's creeping me out!"

Yuji placed the hand he used to stroke the baby on his cheek and replied "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with having kids. And why I'm laughing...it's so silly."

"Tell me!"

"It's a secret!"

"God damn you!"

Yuji laughed harder as the younger girl got annoyed.

_She'll hit me for this later but it's worth it._

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Simon began to cry again as a large Akuma shot out of the ground and circled them. The Akuma was that of a giant plant and it's petals unfurled to reveal sharp, saliva drenched teeth.

"Aw, man. How'd we forget this one?" asked Yuji. Cate's eyes widened and said "THAT'S THE MASTER-GUY!"

"You serious?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"_**I shall destroy you and that brat!**_"

"Cate!" Yuji held his hand out. Cate hopped one foot onto it and was pushed into the air.

X X X X

Eric ran through his front door and made his way past the debris that lay around to find a window or anywhere that led outside: he had to get to his son! His son was the most important thing to him! He tripped over what appeared to be the remains of a chair and clambered over what remained of a family portrait.

It was strange.

In only a short amount of time, from the death of his mother to the birth of his child, his whole world had crashed and now his home was burning down, as was the family name. A strange feeling overcame him; it was one of sadness...and relief.

He felt his way back onto his feet and heard a loud cry.

_Robert!_

The father ran towards the back off the house and stood in the hole of the wall. His eyes widened at what he saw: an angel crashed to the floor, crushing the monster's head down. It flipped up and sent the angel flying. A figure, identified as Yuji, sliced it's tail and ran past. He took an offensive position and waited. The monster charged at him but was deflected by the girl. Yuji then charged towards the monster and shouted something Eric couldn't hear. The swordsman stuck his sword into the monster and the creature exploded.

For a split second, Eric thought he could see the faded shapes of his parents reuniting and holding hands. They looked at him and turned around. That was when all the feelings of this short time finally hit him: tears fell down his face and he let out a loud moan, which boarder-lined as a cry.

X X X X

Cate and Yuji stood across from Griselda and Eric. Hal stood in the distance, waiting for them to leave. Cate handed Robert, as he was now known, over to Griselda, who hugged her boy so tight and apologised over and over again for leaving him in her care.

Some time later, the two groups went their seperate way.

X X X X

Cate sat with her feet on the train seat, her arms folded against her chest. Yuji sat opposite her, looking out the window while Hal was exploring the rest of the train. Yuji's eyes glided from the scenery to his partner. She appeared to be sulky...or something similar to it.

"You miss the baby."

Cate jumped in her seat and replied "W-what makes you say that?"

Yuji lazily pointed at her and said "You're holding your arms like how you hold a baby."

Cate denied it. Yuji started to laugh. A rather red Cate hid her face behind her knees and mumbled something under her breath ("_Probably cursing me._" thought Yuji). After a few seconds, Yuji said "There's no need to rush having kids."

Cate looked up at him, still looking rather annoyed.

"We're still kids. Plus, our job needs us to focus on saving lives and protecting our own." Yuji smiled, "So...yeah."

Cate went a brighter shade of red and replied "I-I ain't broody!"

"And neither am I."

Both Exorcists were blushing at this point.

"Yuji will make a great dad." Cate said, remembering how he could cheer up the crying baby.

"Cate will make a great mother." Yuji said, remembering how she looked after the baby.

Both looked at each other. Yuji then said "...but when our kids had grown up, they'd say stuff like "But they were _sooo_ embarassing!", wouldn't they?"

Cate giggled.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Chibi Cate and Yuji walk into the room-**

**Yuji: What the heck?**

**Cate: Hm?**

**Yuji: This has been ready for weeks! Why wasn't it uploaded sooner?**

**-Chibi catchan-ninja appears-**

**catchan: Cause I suck!**

**-catchan throws a smoke bomb and vanishes-**

**-Cate and Yuji just stare-**

**Yuji: …**

**Cate: ...just go listen to Gackt already...**

**-Curtains close-**

**catchan: I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYY!!!**

X X X X

_**catchan: This has taken a long time to upload due to sheer laziness and depression; depression cause I didn't do so well in my exams (B in English Lit, D in Citizenship and Es in English Lan and Sociology...Language I get but SOCIOLOGY?! WTF?!). I also couldn't think of an omake until this moment...now I must focus on the next chapter and Time After Time...my life hates me...the line where Yuji sees Cate with a kid was ripped off another fanfic which I really can't remember...I rushed this because I desperately wanted to finish this ark...**_


	62. To Be An Adult

D. Gray-man:

Black Parade

_**catchan: I ONLY OWN CATE AND A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS! NO ONE ELSE OR D. GRAY-MAN!!**_

X X X X

Chapter 62

"So let me get this straight...while we were gone...the Order got attacked..?"

"...yes..."

"...and Krory woke up and went insane cause of some freakish drug made by the science department..?"

"...yes..."

"...and Linalee got possessed and started speaking with a weird accent..?"

"...yes..."

"...and everyone got turned into some sort of strange zombie until Bak turned up and put them back to normal..?"

"...yes..."

"..."

"..."

"...only here, only here..."

Yuji and Jin were sitting in the canteen having dinner. Cate and Yuji had just got back and split up; Cate to sleep and Yuji got dragged off by the fire user to get something to eat. Jin said "Because of the attack, we're gonna get moving soon. Allen, Linalee and some others headed out to the new base and they'll open the ark when they get there."

"Lavi said that it's somewhere near London, right?" replied Yuji.

"It's a secret location."

"Ah, right."

Yuji started to eat his soba when Jin smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile either, it was a cheeky "Sooo...?" smile. Yuji pretended not to see it. After a while, Jin asked "So..? Did you make your move on Cate?"

Yuji spat out his whole meal right into Jin's face. Everyone around them stopped and stared. Yuji lowered his voice and said "_Oi, if it's something like THAT, can you AT LEAST speak JAPANESE??_"

"_What's the big deal?_" Jin cleaned off his face and pointed his chop sticks at Yuji "_I mean, you do love her right?_"

"_Don't be disrespectful._" Yuji's eye twitched.

"_Ah, sorry._"

"_Look, Jin, ever since I found out, I have no confidence to do such a thing. Especially at this time in my life._" Yuji explained "_I may want to have a family but I'm only eighteen. Let me live my life!_"

"_Ah, youth, where has it gone..?_" Jin looked into space with a romantic look on his face.

"_You're a year younger than me you moron._"

X X X X

Yuji was walking down the corridor when he saw Agito walking towards him. Wait, that wasn't Agito...

"Yo, Yuji. How ya doin'?"

"Hey Akito." Yuji smiled. Akito, the other personality within Agito, grunted and said "Man, things have been hectic since we were gone."

"The kids weren't here though." Yuji sighed, "Thank God for that."

Akito narrowed her eye and said "Ya have a soft spot for kids then, eh?"

"I've had to deal with a kid recently so..."

"Oh, how old?"

"Seventeen."

"...that's Jin, isn't it?"

"Chiarosa hit me once and said "All men are little kids! They never grow up!"." Yuji laughed, "It's kinda true. I don't wanna grow up! I wanna be a littke baby again! Buu!" Yuji stopped, flailing his arms around and pulling a silly face. Akito laughed and said "No one wants ta grow up. Being an adult must suck!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Eeek!"

A door swung open and out ran Salvia. She ran straight into Yuji's chest, looking up at him to reveal tears. "Sa-Salvia? What happened?" asked Yuji, blinking a few times. Right behind her appeared John...uh...a soaking WET John. He looked like an angry dog and said "Oi, hold on a second."

Salvia shrieked and hid behind the Japanese Exorcist. "I am very sorry! I'm so sorry!"

John growled; "Will you LET ME SPEAK DAMMIT!!"

Salvia sobbed harder and harder. Akito and Yuji looked at John and said "_**You made her cry...**_"

"God's gonna get you." Akito added. John shouted "LISTEN! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IT WAS ALRIGHT!!"

Salvia blushed and said "I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologising dammit!" John blushed when he saw her jump and said "Ah, sorry..."

His voice quietened. Yuji asked "John, why you so loud? In a bad mood?"

John replied "It's none of your concern-ah! Sorry!"

John hid his face when he noticed that Salvia was now shaking violently. Jordan appeared from the door and said "Oi, don't leave me holding these boxes for you. You either, Ms Willows."

Salvia explained "U-um...we were moving some boxes for the science department when...I tripped and knocked a bottle onto Mr Oliver's head here."

_A bottle?!_

Yuji and Akito stared at John and noticed he was getting redder and redder. Not just his face either, but his ears and his throat. Salvia continued "I apologised but...he got very loud and won't let anyone take him to the medical bay..."

"Cause I'm FINE." John added. Jordan said "Even I don't buy that."

"I'm fine!"

Lavi walked down the corridor and said "How's all?"

He put his hand on John's shoulder and asked "You alright, dude?"

"_Ah_!"

John covered his mouth. The exorcists in the corridor went silent.

_What...was that..?_

All the guys went bright red while Akito and Salvia's jaws hung open. Lavi asked "John? Did something happened?"

Salvia burst into tears and said "It's all my fault! I should have been more careful! Now Mr Oliver is hurt!"

_That's not it! THAT'S DEFINETLY NOT IT!_

Jordan stammered "L-let's go t-to the m-medical b-bay now."

"I'M FINE!"

Yuji leaned forward and blew some air in John's ear. "_AUGH_!" John covered his ear and said "QUIT IT!"

_He's more sensitive...WHAT THE HELL was in that bottle?? AND WHO MADE IT??_

Salvia approached John and apologised again. John took steps back and said "I-it's alright!"

Salvia held her hands and replied "But! That must be something I can do! I'll do anything!"

John shivered, holding his hands out signalling an invisible wall between the two, "N-nah! I-it's f-fine! R-really!"

"Really..?"

Suddenly, the younger boy just turned and sprinted off. Salvia put her hands to her face and said "Poor Mr Oliver!"

Jordan said "...he's gonna be alright once his body flushes that toxin out."

Lavi crept over to Yuji and whispered "I heard some old science department guy was trying to create some new type of chemical when it spilt in his coffee and it turned into some freaky potion that made people extra sensitive."

Yuji whispered back _"_Like.._that_?_"_

Lavi replied "Not like that. You know that your body has pressure points that are ticklish? Well, the potion made them more aware of everything around them."

"So, in other words..."

"John's extremely ticklish right now. And he's embarassed."

"...sucks to be him..."

X X X X

_An adult, huh?_

Yuji had split up from the others and was now walking towards his room. He smiled; as a child, he would sometimes spout out nonsense about how being an adult was great because "_you can stay up late, an' swear real bad words, an' even climb to the tippy-tops of the giantest trees!_". When Yeeger heard this, he laughed and said "_And also work. Being an adult isn't always that fun._"

"_Yes it is! Being an adult is AWESOME!_"

Yuji remembered how Yeeger put his hand on his little scruffy head and just agreed with whatever was said. The boy sighed and said "Well, at least now I can stay up late, swear real bad words and...well, I still can't reach the tops of trees but I can reach pretty high up!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"AH!"

Yuji turned and saw Cate, dressed in a modified version of her black dress. The modifications were that someone had cut a v-neck and changed it to straps. Her skirt now puffed out a big and reached her knees. She wore a red tartan blanket over her shoulders and held another in her arms. She replied "I heard from Lavi that you were walking around with a dazed look in your eyes...if you're going to stay up late, then at least have a blanket with you."

She held it out, puffing up her cheeks and muttering "Not that I was worried about you..."

Yuji stared. He blinked a few times before Cate asked "What? What are you looking at?"

Yuji replied "Oh. Nothing. Thanks."

Cate's hand reached up past Yuji's ear and a finger wrapped itself around a lock of hair.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"...Yuji's hair is so long."

Yuji panicked, the feelings of a boy in love kicking in; "Eh?? O-oh! I-I haven't h-had the time t-t-to get i-it cut s-s-s-so..."

Cate smiled; "I like it! Long hair on a boy is unusual!"

The two just stared.

_Being an adult means more responsiblities, right Master? Is that what you wanted to tell me? It sucks to be an adult with all these descisions._

Yuji put his hand on Cate's and thought to himself about what his master tried to tell him. As an adult, you have to decide when you cut your hair, how to dress, what to eat and when to wash. Hell, you'd even have to decide whether or not to take a chance in love and war. He then said "Then...maybe I'll grow it long."

Cate smiled and replied "You'll be very handsome!"

Yuji removed his hand and asked "Shall I walk you to your room?"

"Yeah, okay."

The two Exorcists headed down the corridor. The only thing they didn't notice was that they held hands as they walked.

X X X X

**Omake**

**-Curtains open-**

**-Chibi John and Salvia are sitting around with a window behind them-**

**Salvia: ..!**

**John: ?**

**Salvia: T-there's something out there! -points at the window-**

**John: ! What? What's out there??**

**Salvia: I don't know! I can see it coming towards the Order though!**

**John: -looks out the window- HOLY CRAP! THERE'S SOMETHING THERE!**

**Salvia: Eeek! It's come in!!**

**-A little black and ginger cat walks past-**

**Cat: Meow!**

**-Cat walks away-**

**Salvia: …**

**John: …**

**Salvia: So...this branch has a cat?**

**-Curtains close-**

**John: HOW THE HELL DID THAT CAT GET UP HERE?!**

X X X X

_**catchan: Cate's dress was based off an outfit I saw in the manga Kuria Kuoria (it's by the mangaka of Maria Holic and...can't spell it but the liscensed manga is called Dazzle in English). It's a permant thing; just wanted a change. The omake is based on something that happened to me once; while on my laptop one morning (my laptop's downstairs because of my graphics pad), I noticed something coming up the garden...at first I kinda panicked before remembering "oh yeah, we have a cat...". And that's my cat in the omake! Side note: I AIN'T A PERV! I just vented out some necessary stress relief on John (sorry!)and made him more ticklish (cause being ticklish is one of the more annoying things in the world).**_


End file.
